Repression
by ss9
Summary: AU After Alexis discovers Dex and Amanda together at La Mirage, what if she had a close encounter with a car in the carpark like Fallon ala Series 4 but instead physical injuries she loses her memory, not just of Dex's infidelity but the last 5 years?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1:**

Dex Dexter had always hated hospitals. Probably because considering his past careers he had spent far too much time in and out of them. Yet if he had thought being a patient in one was bad that was nothing compared to the gut wrenching terror when you were here waiting for news about someone you loved. Someone you loved more than your own life even if she does drive you to the edge of distraction and back again.

Alexis was moody, unpredictable, unreasonable and totally selfish. Yet she was also exciting, entertaining, passionate and if you were lucky enough to be loved by her one of the most giving people he knew.

Just the thought of losing her was like a knife to his gut.

The knowledge that it was his own fault that she was even here made him want to carry that out.

He had cheated on his wife. The woman he loved, the only woman he had ever really loved and with her own daughter. Dear god how sick did that make him?

True he had been drunk; he could barely walk to his own room which was why Amanda had been there in the first place. He should have stayed firm when she kissed him, pushed her away. Yet the scene from the apartment had kept playing in front of his eyes, the coronation he had interrupted, the sick twisted play that that deposed rat bag had been making for Dex's wife under his own roof. So he had kissed her back.

He had more than kissed her, closing his eyes and imaging that it was Alexis here with him muttering how much she always wanted him, needed him, loved him.

The only scene that played in front of his eyes now was his wife's horrified face as she burst into his hotel suite. The despair and disgust in her face as her beautiful eyes took in him and Amanda laying naked together in bed. The subtle shake of her head as she stood frozen in the doorway, unable to believe for a moment what her eyes were showing her. Then she had turned and ran as though the very devil had been at her heels.

Dex had tried to follow. Forcing his still drunk carcass from his bed grabbing for his jeans not bothering with his shirt or shoes, calling her name as he followed her through the hotel.

He could still recall the scream, hearing the accident before he rounded the corner and watched his wife roll off of someone's bonnet. Her beautiful body sprawled on the concrete forecourt of La Mirage unmoving.

After that things were a blur. Dex remembered people crowded round, a gentle voice insisting he needed to give the paramedics some space. He wasn't sure but he thought it might have been Claudia, it made sense now; she had gotten the rest of his clothes whilst he refused to leave Alexis's side. It had been she who had talked in reassuring low tones as they followed the ambulance to the hospital. She had gone off a while ago, Dex wasn't really sure of the time anymore, something about letting the children know and finding some coffee.

Rubbing his hands along his arms trying the force some warmth back into them Dex stared like a man possessed at the swinging doors into the ER. Doctors and nurses hurried back and forth causing them to bang and give a fleeting glimpse of the rooms beyond. Yet still there was no news. He was her husband if there was any news they had to tell him first didn't they?

"Dex?"

The sound of his name being spoken jarred Dex from his monologue. Thinking it was Claudia returned he glanced up, frowning when it was another blond entirely.

"Dex I'm so sorry is there any news about Mummy?"

As much as he wanted to ignore her, and wished she would suddenly vanish Dex couldn't avoid the question. "No, no news."

"She is going to be alright, isn't she Dex?" Amanda's voice sounded so small and lost it wasn't hard to see the little girl she still was in so many ways, her eyes so similar to her mother's wide in fear and tinged with guilt.

"Yeah." Was all Dex could manage to say. It was a mute point, Alexis was going to be alright, she was going to be fine because neither of them could consider living with their guilt in a world where she wasn't.

-

It was the piercing light in her eyes that woke her. Groggy and blinking Alexis tried to force her eyes to open, but they felt so heavy.

"Ma'am can you try and stay with us."

She heard the order couched as a request and tried her best, her eyes flickering open and squinting at the bright lights and the strange blue masked faces staring down on her.

"Whaa." Alexis managed her mouth slurring as her heavy eyes began to close once more.

"Can you try to stay with us...Can you tell us your name?"

If she could have rolled her eyes she would have, of course she knew who she was yet her mouth seemed to be having difficulties forming the words. "Alexis...Carrington...Alexis Carrington."

"Very good Mrs Carrington can you remember what happened why you are here?"

Frowning as her mind refused to cooperate and Alexis felt the pull of unconsciousness once more. "No..."

"Do you know where you are Mrs Carrington?"

"Hospital..." Alexis answered automatically hearing the nurse chuckle at her response even though Alexis could figure out what was so funny.

"Can you remember what city you were in last?"

That question was harder to answer, Alexis didn't even realise she had as she slipped back into unconsciousness. "Acapulco..."

-  
**Part 2:**

"Mr Dexter your wife briefly regained consciousness."

"Which is a good thing right?" Dex asked rubbing his hands through his hair as he paced up and down the ER doctors small office. It had been a long night and by now his hangover had kicked in and he was running on adrenaline and terrible hospital coffee.

"It is." The doctor replied. "Although she seemed to be suffering from a mild confusion that isn't unusual with a head injury, as the concussion subsides her confusion should clear up; probably by the time she wakes up again."

Well that was something at least yet now he knew she was out of danger yet Dex felt the need to check for himself. "Can I see her?"

Nodding the doctor checked his notes. "Yes as soon as we move her to a private room."

-

There was weak sunlight filtering into her room through the half opened blinds when Alexis finally opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing and for a moment Alexis wondered what on earth she had been drinking, she hadn't had a hangover this bad since that party on Onassis's yacht in 73.

Yet as she tried to stretch her hand up to brush her hair out of her face she grimaced as her body protested any movement. She felt bruised all over. It was if she had been runover by the damn yacht.

Blinking her eyes finally began to focus and Alexis caught sight of the medical equipment.

So she was in hospital. That much was obvious but how or why she had no clue.

Turning her gaze round the room her eyes fell on a man sleeping by her bed.

Ruggedly handsome with a small scar on his cheek, he was dressed in fitted jeans and a checked shirt that looked like he had picked it up off the floor. And he was snoring, little snorts from his nose and the occasional grunt from his open mouth.

And she had no idea who the hell he was.

He didn't look at all like a doctor or a nurse so who the hell was he?

What sort of hospital is this if they let some random man sleep in her room?

A random man who by his rough appearance would be more at home sleeping off a few too many drinks on the floor of a bar or park bench.

And then a thought occurred to her that maybe he is the reason she was here in the first place.

Glancing around the room, afraid to make too much noise lest she wake him. Finally she spotted the panic button and reaching out pressed it praying that the nurses would be quick. Yet in her hurry she knocked over the cup of water placed on her bedside table.

Startled by the noise Dex started awake. His joy at seeing overjoyed Alexis awake quickly abating as he mistook her look of horror.

"Alexis please I can explain it was an accident...I never meant to hurt you darling..."

Darling… Alexis shook her head, now completely convinced the man was a nutter, a nutter who had just admitted to putting her here and who obvious has the hospital convinced they were together.

"Alexis please…" Dex begged as his wife crawled back from his outstretched hand. His horror turning to confusion as she screamed in terror and the door opened and a nurse and security barged in demanding to know what is going on.

"Get him out of here!" Alexis demanded ignoring the pleas of her visitor to listen to let him explain.

"I don't care to hear it… who the hell do you think you are?"

Struggling against the security guards Dex held on to the doorframe for as long as possible, long enough for her words to sink in, "But I'm your husband."

**Part 3:**

"I don't understand Doctor are you trying to tell us that our mother has no memory of the last five years?"

Adam's question was straight to the point and for once Dex was actually pleased the no nonsense lawyer was there. He had been in a state of shock and agitation since the security guards had dragged him from his wife's bedside. Listening to the doctor's complicated explanation about the human brain had only made things worse.

"That is a simplistic way of viewing the situation Mr Carrington." The doctor retorted clearly annoyed at having his lecture curtailed. "But in essentials yes. Mrs Dexter or Mrs Carrington as she insists on being called has apparently no memory of the last five years..."

"But it is temporary right?" Steven cut in before the doctor could begin another lecture on the difference between Post-traumatic amnesia and Dissociative amnesia.

"In most cases yes. It is just a question of letting the mind recover."

"In most cases?" Dex demanded before he could stop himself, yet he managed to resist the urge to grab the doctor by the lapels of his white jacket and ram him up against the wall where Alexis's cat scans took pride of place.

"What do you mean in most cases...I have a wife who doesn't even recognise me, who thinks I am some sort of stalker and all you can say is in most cases..."

"Dex getting angry isn't going to help anyone." Amanda's clipped voice insisted from behind him and Dex couldn't help but flinch at her close proximity.

"I just want to know what the hell he plans on doing about this, I want my wife back." Dex added leaning back against the wall and meeting Amanda's gaze for the first time. She blushed slightly before avoiding his eye.

"We know Dex we all want mother better." Steven's calm voice cut in as he turned back to talk to the doctor in calm tones. "How long can it take before mother gets her memory back?"

"In such cases Mr Carrington it could be days, sometimes weeks. Often the victim of such trauma will never recall all of their memories."

"You mean she could be like this permanently?" Dex asked horrified.

"Oh no don't misunderstand me Mr Dexter." The Doctor was quick to reassure him. "I simply meant that when or if her memory returns it will not be uncommon if the memories from shortly before the accident do not. It is quite common for victims of even mild whiplash to lose the memories of the crash or even the moments leading up to it."

Throughout the doctor's explanation Dex's gaze remained on Amanda who shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. She didn't look quite as concerned as the rest of them; in fact Dex could almost detect an air of relief in her countenance. Only Dex knew why. No one else could know and he hoped that was the way it stayed for both their sakes.

Perhaps if they were both very lucky...

Perhaps Alexis would never remember walking in on them, leaving them both in the clear. But in the meantime Alexis had lost 5 years of her life. She didn't know him. She was his wife, the woman he worshiped above any other and she didn't even know his name.

-

"So." Alexis started her emerald eyes roving critically over the man before her. He wasn't as rough looking as she remembered.

True he looked like he could use a shower and shave and definitely a good night's sleep but the raw material was certainly promising. Tall, broad shouldered, dark with an exotic air, ruggedly handsome and not pretty in any sense. A man's man who under normal circumstances probably oozed sex appeal from every pore and that was before she got started on that voice...

He was definitely a man that in other circumstances she would find attractive. There was only one problem; Alexis didn't believe a word of it.

"So I'm told you are my husband."

Fiddling with the cuff of his shirt Dex tried to feel like he wasn't being examined under a microscope and found lacking. "Yes Alexis we've been married for almost five months now."

"And you expect me to simply take your word on that?" Alexis scoffed her eyes narrowing in derision, picking up the newspaper that the hospital staff had tried to use to convince her it was 1985 not 1980. "Why should I believe you...When it's just as likely you've gotten this so called hospital in on the scam as well?"

"Alexis..." Dex tried to interject a note of reason but his wife overrode him.

"Well you picked the wrong woman to try and con. And your story has too many holes in it to be believable. There is no way I would ever come back to Denver; no way I would marry some cowboy!"

Unable to smother a snort of laughter at her assessment Dex simply shook his head and added calmly. "Well you did and you are, and I'm not just a cowboy I'm a businessman as well."

"Really?" Alexis asked. "Do I dare ask what type of business? Other than trying to con wealthy women?"

"Oil." Dex added leaning back in his chair and allowing her slow assessing gaze, even if it did make him feel like a prize steer at a cattle auction. He had her intrigued and that was better than he had hoped for when the doctors told him they had persuaded Alexis to talk to him.

"This is ridiculous." Alexis snapped shaking her head, wincing when the movement caused her head to throb.

Sighing deeply in exasperation Dex felt the hours without sleep catch up on him, yet he hated having to see her in pain. Reaching for her water glass he offered it to her not surprised when she looked at him like had just offered her a glass of cyanide.

He just wanted to get her to accept the possibility. This constant denial was beginning to grate on his nerves. "Fine don't believe me but your children are outside they could confirm it for you."

"My children are here?" Alexis asked hesitantly, leaning forward a hopeful look in her eyes that softened her face for a moment as she let her guard down.

Sensing the momentary openness Dex leant forward resting his hand lightly on hers, "Yes, would you believe them if they told you the truth?"

Glancing down at the large strong hand that rested so gently on her own Alexis surprised herself when she didn't immediately push it away. His skin felt rough, probably from working on the oil rigs with his bare hands. Yet he touched her so delicately, like she was some expensive porcelain figure he was afraid to break.

Slowly she pulled her hand away yet she didn't recoil from him like she had done earlier, her voice hesitant as muttered, "Perhaps."

-  
**Part 4:**

Of all the reactions Dex might have predicted laughter was not one of them.

"Mother?" Adam began tentatively his concern obvious as Alexis threw back her head and laughed harder.

Turning to a silent Dex Alexis quirked an eyebrow smirking as she turned to him her icy façade back in place. "Well I have to admit you almost had me before…But honestly you haven't done your research very well."

She broke off waving at the assembled children who looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I have a son and a daughter. You have to be the most rubbish con artists…."

"Mother you have two sons and two daughters." Adam corrected and Alexis blanched her eyes wide.

Trembling slightly Alexis shook her head unable to believe it, to allow herself to entertain the possibility…to hope and risk getting her heart broken all over again. "How do you know that?"

"Because I am your eldest." Adam answered.

Gasping Alexis gripped her sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white; her emerald eyes suddenly seemed very large in her pale face as she drank in his features. "Adam…Adam is that you?"

"Yes Mother." Adam answered smiling softly. Reaching out for her, surprised when Alexis pulled back.

Blinking back tears Alexis shook her head. "Oh you are very good of course you'd check on that, and how would I be able to deny it and I suppose this is supposed to be Steven, well forgive but I have at least seen pictures of my other son and he looks nothing like this."

Talking a calming breath Steven reached out to a distraught Adam catching his brother's eye.

"I can only imagine this is very frightening for you mother but you have to know that I am Steven and that I love you very much. I was in an oil rig explosion and needed reconstructive surgery."

"How very convenient." Alexis scoffed. "And who is this supposed to be?" She added her eyes falling on Amanda and her confidence abated slightly. True it had been years since she had seen her youngest child not since Amanda was ten. The last birthday party she had been invited to; where her gift had overshadowed Rosalind and Hugh's and she had been politely asked to leave.

There was a similarity, the eyes, the nose but Alexis could dismiss those as coincidence. What was harder to ignore was the fact that no one was supposed to know about Amanda…Adam yes, that had never been a secret it just hadn't been spoken about for so long it almost felt like one but Amanda…

"I'm Amanda Carrington your daughter!" Amanda answered hotly her green eyes flashing with temper as she stamped her foot very much like the ten-year-old Alexis remembered.

"Amanda." Steven cautioned his little sister and Adam and Dex both shot her looks meant to chastise but Amanda was having none of it. Fuming at once again being pushed aside as her mother's guilty secret, the one child she refused to admit to that. Well she had suffered through that once and never again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Alexis demanded holding back her tears by will power alone. "What the hell have I done to deserve it?"

"Alexis please…" Dex begged trying to reach out to his wife; he hated seeing her so distressed. "We are not trying to hurt you; we are trying to help you."

Shaking her head Alexis fumbled for the panic button, "Lies…It's all lies …I won't believe it."

"Alright." Dex insisted holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Say you're right and we are lying…."

"Which you are!"

"What will it take to convince you?" Dex cut her off. "Who will you believe if not us?"

Stunned by her so-called husband's cool use of logic Alexis was momentarily thrown yet suddenly the solution came to her. Smirking as if someone had just told her the juiciest piece of gossip Alexis had an answer for him. "You want me to believe it is 1985, that we're married and living in Denver?"

"Yes." Dex answered breathlessly convinced that finally they might make some progress, if she could name the one thing that would convince her and they could produce it then he would be one step closer to getting his wife back.

Leaning back against her pillows Alexis dropped her bomb.

"Then wheel Blake Carrington in here husband dearest. When Blake tells me to my face this is all true, then I might start to believe it."

-

**Part 5:**

Dex was nervous. Not parachuting into enemy territory with little to no chance of survival nervous but close. Realising he was gripping the little white box so hard it was leaving crease marks in the cardboard Dex forced his hands to relax.

It was a good day, a happy day, Alexis was being discharged; she had agreed albeit reluctantly to come home, to come home with him. So why did he feel like a teenage boy picking his date up for the prom terrified that one wrong word or gesture would leave him suddenly alone on the dance floor humiliated.

Knocking lightly on the door before entering her room Dex was surprised to see Alexis dressed, a packed carryall sitting neatly at her feet as she stared out of the window.

"Is it that time already?" Alexis asked glancing briefly over the shoulder when he entered before returning to her people watching.

"Actually I am a little early." Dex admitted although not the reason why, that he had been up since six making sure the apartment was perfect for her homecoming. "Are you ready to go?" He added bending down and picking up her bag.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Alexis added abrasively turning on her heel and striding past a struck dumb Dex who took a moment to recover from her icy reception before hurrying after her.

"Don't you need to sign..."

"I already discharged myself." Alexis cut him off as she jabbed at the elevator button turning to regard him with a cool gaze her critical eye less than impressed with his jean and shirt combo. "Now was that all because I have a splitting headache and pointless chatter only makes it worse."

Biting back a cutting retort Dex kept his peace following her into the lift and in silence down and out of the hospital where the rolls was waiting.

"Your chariot milady." Dex added handing the luggage to the driver and opening the door for her himself; watching as his wife slid into the backseat moving as far away from him as possible.

Sighing Dex lowered himself into the car still holding the flowers, somehow now didn't seem like the right time either so he found himself mimicking Alexis's behaviour staring out of the window to avoid conversation.

Yet Dex might not have felt quite so disheartened if he had realised that instead of watching the passing traffic Alexis was actually studying his reflection in the glass. She still couldn't quite believe it, staring at this man her husband there was no spark of recognition. There were other sparks when he stopped speaking or generally irritating her but no sense of knowing.

If it had been anyone other than Blake...

She had half imagined she was dreaming when instead of a nurse or doctor there walking through her door was Blake Carrington; her former husband and the father of her children in the flesh.

"Blake?"

"Alexis." Blake's greeting was short and to the point there was no overflowing emotions no need to trawl over the past in his face. It was almost as though he had come to accept her presence in his life, grudgingly accept it.

"I am here because the children tell me you are being stubborn." He added gruffly glancing at his watch a sure sign that he had some much more important meeting to attend and that he was only here out of sufferance. It was a look and feeling Alexis knew well and it surprised her that after so many years it still burnt to be dismissed so easily.

"The children...Then that really was Adam?" Alexis asked unable to keep the tears of joy from her eyes as Blake nodded sharply. "Oh Blake how wonderful..." She added reaching out and resting her hand on his arm surprised and disappointed when he pulled away, not even allowing her that moment.

"Alexis I am a very busy man and you would make my life and more importantly your own a lot easier if you would just accept what the doctors are telling you. It is 1985, we do have four children." Blake paused his eyes narrowing in anger at what Alexis could only guess was her keeping Amanda secret.

"And Dex Dexter?"

"Is for his sins your husband." Blake retorted sharply shifting uncomfortably as Alexis raised her large emerald eyes pleadingly to his face,"Now if that was all I have somewhere else to be."

"When didn't you." Alexis muttered bitterly watching as Blake all but fled from her room.

At first she had railed against it, tried to convince herself that somehow they had gotten to Blake but eventually even she had had to admit that was ridiculous. So this time when the doctor brought her copies of the newspapers she read them, accepting the truth gradually. When she had asked to speak to Adam he had visited bringing with him copies of some of the headlines she had made over the last few years. She had learnt through the paper reports of her short marriage to Cecil Colby and her meteoric rise in the oil community and the recent coup at her daughter's wedding. In particular she had studied the photographs of herself and her latest husband.

Farnsworth 'Dex' Dexter was a man with a colourful past. Studying him the in glass Alexis struggled to see man of action, the heroic rescuer of King Galen or the dynamic rising star of the oil community. He looked too nervous, too unsure of himself. The man sat beside her now was not the man she had seen in those pictures, the husband who appeared fiercely protective and possessive; the man who had pushed the press back yet at all times had his arm firmly around her waist.

He was a mystery and Alexis Carrington...Colby...Dexter couldn't abide mysteries.

-  
**Part 6:**

"Well here we are Home sweet Home." Dex exclaimed stepping back and ushering a curious Alexis into the apartment watching as her expression widened in surprise.

"It's lovely." She added walking down the ramp and into the living room proper running her fingers over the expensive fabrics as her eyes evaluated the art on the walls. It was very her, all her in fact. There was nothing of her husband's style here, or what Alexis could guess as his style; thankfully no stuffed animal heads or dreadful wood panelling.

"I'm glad you approve." Dex muttered hesitating on the mezzanine level watching as Alexis walked out to the terrace to take in the view. He wanted nothing more than to follow her, perhaps point out some of the local landmarks yet he was worried about crowding her. Alexis was a fickle woman what thrilled her one-minute irritated her the next, it was anything but dull but could also be exhausting.

Waiting until she wandered back inside Dex pointed at the stairs, "I'll just take your bag upstairs", surprised when Alexis nodded and followed him.

Pausing on the threshold of the large bedroom Alexis watched as Dex crossed the room and slung the bag down on the bed, yet she felt awkward about entering, almost like she was trespassing on someone else's inner sanctum.

"You can come in." Dex teased her slightly, suppressing a smile when Alexis scowled at him and strode in as if she owned place, which in fact she did.

He watched as she tentatively explored and Alexis could feel his eyes on her. Watching her every move, not speaking, just watching her and the intensity of it made her skin crawl but not necessarily in a bad way.

Opening one of the many wardrobes she was immediately impressed by the many furs and the vast number of dresses; even for her this was opulent. Pulling one out she admired the cut and the red beading, the fine feathers on the off the shoulder strap.

Dex's sudden presence behind her startled her yet it was his comment that disturbed her more than the subtle teasing of his breath on her neck. "You had that made for Fallon & Jeff's wedding… I remember you looked stunning in it the most beautiful woman there, I was so proud that you were on my arm. Of course you look stunning in almost anything but I especially love you in red."

It wasn't the most sophisticated compliment nor was it the first time any man had flattered her, Alexis was not unused to being the focus of a gentleman's attention; yet there was an intensity in his words that made all the other compliments seem fake and phoney. Dexter said it like he meant it, really meant it. Like in his eye's she really was the most beautiful woman not just in the room but in the world.

Stepping away from him Alexis was surprised to feel a slight heat to her cheeks yet she dismissed it as the heat of the day and exertion after days of sitting in a hospital bed.

Moving to her dresser Alexis noted the many portraits of her children and one of her husband a playful smirk playing about his lips as though he had heard a good joke and was just waiting to deliver the punch line. Sitting at her vanity Alexis picked up her brush and tried to perfect her short hairstyle, every time she caught sight of her reflection she was surprised by the changes. True there was little alteration in her face but the harsher hairstyle was going to take some getting used to.

Settling on the chaise Dex watched her tease her hair unable to stop remembering when they had first met and he had punctuated each meeting with a surprise kiss, Alexis always pulled away feigned outrage and fussed with her hair. It seemed to be a nervous habit with her, whenever she was off balance or uncomfortable she fussed with her hair.

"It's perfect already." Dex teased when Alexis tilted her head and fiddled with her curls.

Meeting his reflected gaze Alexis fought her blush grasping at something anything rather than the teasing admiring glint in his dark eyes, "You mentioned Fallon & Jeff… When she didn't come to the hospital I thought that perhaps she hadn't forgiven me but if I was invited to the wedding?"

Sighing Dex wished it wasn't up to him to explain this, what on earth had Blake talked about when he visited, the weather?

"There was an accident, Fallon was suffering from terrible headaches…"

"But she is alright?" Alexis's concern was genuine as was her fear and Dex leant forward catching her hand. "Dex she's my little girl, you have to tell me."

"She is fine now. She's living in LA with the Colby family but she is suffering from amnesia."

Shaking her head Alexis scoffed, "Like mother like daughter what are the odds?"

Laughing at her quip, for a moment Dex saw a flash of the Alexis he knew yet he could sense her underlying vulnerability. "She's going to be fine, she has the best doctors and Jeff is there looking after her…Trust me."

Hanging her head Alexis stared at their joined hands, her small delicate hand look lost in his large tanned one. Turning his over she traced his deep lifeline her fingertips ghosting over the rough skin before her eyes fell on the simple gold band. Unable to stop herself Alexis touched it feeling the sudden spark of something as she heard Dex take a sudden in take of breath.

Dropping his head as though it had burned her Alexis practically jumped to her feet walking over to her carryall, unzipping it quickly so she had something to concentrate on, anything to stop her looking back at him. Yet her clever plan began to unravel as her eyes fell on the bed. Their bed.

Swallowing Alexis felt her heart beat a little faster and she was unable to help wondering if Dex expected to share this bed with her, he was her husband after all. Yet what shocked Alexis more than that fact was the realisation that the idea didn't sound too awful. Not awful at all.

Shaking her head Alexis pushed that thought away. True in name they were married but she knew virtually nothing about him and although in the past she had gone to bed with men based solely on physical attraction, she didn't have to wake up beside them day after day.

Day after day…

Alexis would be lying to herself if that idea didn't terrify her.

It was the reason why she had never accepted any of the many proposals she had received over the years.

The idea of being owned again…Of being accountable to anyone for her behaviour.

Sensing a sudden spike in awkward tension it didn't take Dex long to guess what it might be about. Standing up slowly he walked over to his chest of drawers and grabbed some clothes. "So I'll just take these to the downstairs suite, if you need me for anything..."

Surprised and touched by his thoughtfulness Alexis nodded and muttered a quiet "thank you...I know you're doing everything to make this easier for me. At least I can say I am sorry for being such a prize bitch back at the hospital."

Accepting her apology Dex paused on the threshold watching his wife as she unpacked her bag. It just felt so wonderful to have her home; he knew it was going to take some time but this time he was going to do things right even if he had to start from the very beginning. "I'd do anything for you Alexis you only ever have to ask."

-

**Part 7:**

Looking around the downstairs suite; Dex preferred not to think of it as Amanda's room any more, not if he wanted to be able to sleep in the bed without the weight of his guilt crushing him. He had been able to put it to one side whilst Alexis was in hospital. His mind had been focused on her recovery on getting her home safe. Yet now she was home, safe if not completely recovered. So he no longer had an excuse to ignore it.

The sick sensation in his stomach that he had put down to nerves and fear still lingered. Now he recognised it for what it was shame.

He had cheated on his wife, with her own daughter. That was a whole new level of scum in Dex's book. True he had been drunk but he didn't have the excuse that this was a onetime thing; the memory of the ski lodge still haunted him. He hadn't been drunk there just mad as hell at Alexis. That was the only constant, each time he had been angry at Alexis.

Had he been subconsciously trying to strike out at her? Hurt her in the only way he could?

The first time for putting Amanda's needs before him, for putting their relationship on hold yet again for one of her children? The second for taking another man's side against his, for believing that snake Galen instead of her own husband...For refusing to listen to him, or value him or damn it show that she cared about him at all...For flirting with another man under their own roof...

Clenching his fists Dex felt the urge to punch something. Alexis wasn't perfect but he loved her despite her faults. He had a right to be mad at her but that couldn't justify what he did.

The look on her face...The horror and pain was etched in his mind as fresh as any photograph. He had sworn to forsake all others and he had broken that promise with the person that would hurt Alexis the most.

And he couldn't even apologise, couldn't beg or grovel for forgiveness because Alexis didn't remember.  
At least in the hospital when she had yelled at him it had helped, he deserved her yelling at him, yet now she was being shy and unusually sweet and that just twisted the knife even deeper.

Unable to bear being in this room a moment longer Dex decided to head down to the gym and work off some of his frustration. Yet just as he was leaving bag in hand he spotted the flower box sitting on top of his bed, violets.

It had seemed fitting; as they had been the first flowers he had given her directly not ordered from a florist and had delivered. It had been when he first realised he was in love with her and knew he had to head to LA to set up a deal and the idea of not seeing her for a couple of days had choked him. So he had called in a little florist shop at first intent on a showy bouquet of long stemmed red roses until the little purple headed violets had caught his eye, violets to symbolise a pledge to be true in love.

Snorting at the irony Dex picked up the box flipping it open to admire the little poesy. Perhaps he just needed to repeat his pledge and this time not allow anything to sway him? In any case he had brought Alexis the flowers and they did little good sitting here in their box. So closing the box he headed up to the living room only to find someone had beaten him to it.

Galen was sitting with Alexis, his head bent dangerously close to hers as he took hold of her hand bringing it up to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Yet what Dex noticed other than that creep's presence was that practically every surface was adorned with flower arrangements, beautiful red roses that Alexis had probably paid for herself.

Suddenly noticing their silent audience Alexis quickly retrieved her hand surprised that she felt a twinge of guilt that she had forgotten about her husband "Dex."

Glaring at a smug Galen Dex's grip tightened on the box crushing it slightly as he muttered sarcastically. "Well it didn't take you long Your majesty, we've not been home an hour not bribing the staff already."

"Mr Dexter." Galen greeted Dex with the same level of tense civility and Alexis glanced between the two; stunned by the sudden sharpening of her husband's features, there all of a sudden was the man from the photographs.

Possessive and protective.

The transformation was complete but what shocked Alexis more was realisation it was a look she found both annoying and, more disturbingly, attractive; she just wasn't sure which feeling was stronger.

"Don't let us detain you Mr Dexter I am more than capable of entertaining Alexis if you feel like sweating off some of that bad mood." Galen added taking note of Dex's attire and way he seemed reluctant to leave.

Ignoring his majesty's command Dex turned to his wife trying to keep his anger from his voice yet the urge to punch something, preferably royal, grew stronger as each second passed. "If you need me I will be down in the gym, just ask Lin he can call me if you need anything and remember the Doctors advised you to rest."

"I'll be fine Dex, Galen will look after me." Alexis insisted with a smile confused when her husband's scowl deepened and he stormed to lift without another word.

Pushing the button a little too hard Dex resisted the urge to retort "Yes that's what I'm afraid of", before stuffing the flower box in his gym bag as the elevator door opened.

Watching as the doors closed behind Dex a confused Alexis turned to a smirking Galen an eyebrow quirked questioningly "Now what was all that about?"

"Nothing."

"Galen we've known each other too long."

"Fine...It's just I wish I knew what I had done to make your husband despise me, he has been trying to make me leave since I arrived, he's jealous of our friendship. And I'm afraid it gets my back up Alexis." Galen retorted petulantly.

Leaning back against the soft cushion of the sofa Alexis pondered the matter for a moment, the jealousy was obvious and knowing her past history with Galen probably justified. "I think he is rather protective of me..."

"Overprotective you mean, controlling, I don't know how you put up with it Alexis, I just wish..." Galen trailed off suggestively before hanging his head.

"Wish what?" Alexis demanded her face creasing in a frown.

Sighing Galen reached over and took her hand once more lifting it to his lips. Watching her closely over the top he replied softly, "That the coup had never happened, if I were still King my offer of a safe haven could still stand."

"Safe haven?" Alexis asked confused.

"Oh forgive me Alexis of course you would not remember...Just forget it."

"Galen." Alexis snapped her eyes narrowing in determination. "What offer?"

Smiling sadly Galen squeezed her hand before laying it back down. "My offer to stay in Moldavia after Amanda's wedding. Only if you needed it of course, if you decided to leave him, but now we will never know I suppose..." He added watching as realisation dawned on Alexis's face.

Just how happy was her marriage after all?

-  
**Part 8: **

Pulling back his fist Dex laid into the punching bag a haze falling over his eyes as he imagined a certain noble face in its place. Only the knowledge that he had tried that once before and all it had accomplished was to get him thrown out of his own home held him back. Yet it was doing wonders for his work out.

"Trouble in paradise already?" A familiar voice mocked.

Whirling round Dex pushed his sweat sleeked hair back from his forehead blinking as he focused on his visitor. "What are you doing here Amanda?"

"Visiting Mummy...Not that she seems to need or want my company." Amanda added spitefully a small smile tugging at her lips as Dex flinched. "So you've seen them then?"

"If you are referring to his royal pain in the behind then yes thank you I have." Dex spat reaching for his bag and the spare towel and bottle of mineral water. Dabbing his face he took a deep sip of the water watching as Amanda pushed away from the wall.

Stalking across towards him like a cat hunting her prey Amanda's eyes surveyed Dex's toned sweaty form hungrily. "She doesn't know what she's missing..."

"Amanda if that is all you came to say then I think you should leave." Dex spat ignoring her invitation and moving to the rowing machine, slipping his feet into the stirrups and grasping the paddles with his strong hands.

"Dex this is me Amanda not some hooker you picked up, don't you think we should at least talk about it?"

"What good could it possibly do?" Dex spat back ignoring her closeness and the scent of her perfume. "It was a mistake."

"Once is a mistake Dex." Amanda corrected him her hand shooting out and gripping his bicep. "Twice is something more, something deeper..."

"Something wrong." Dex corrected her. "It wasn't about you Amanda, it never has been." He added spitefully. "Don't you get that?"

"I don't understand you..."

"I slept with you." Dex added harshly. "Yes but it could have been anyone. It could have been a hooker I picked up, or a socialite or anyone. I was mad and hurt and looking for someone to help me forget..."

"And I was just a warm body?" Amanda asked aghast.

"You were there, you were willing, and you wanted me. That was enough."

Shaking her head in denial Amanda pulled away as if he had slapped her. "You don't mean that. You care about me you do you just won't admit it because if you do you'd have to do something about it."

"I love Alexis."

"But does she love you?" Amanda scoffed. "Where is she Dex here with you? No she's upstairs flirting outrageously with an old lover...You're just not meant for each other Dex."

"And we are?" Dex asked astounded by Amanda's level of delusion.

"Well you have to admit there is a something that keeps pulling us back together; first in the cabin the weather that grounded Alexis's plane...The blizzard, my wanting to leave, you refusing to let me. You weren't just looking for a warm body that night Dex, you wanted me!"

"I wanted Alexis." Dex snapped before he could stop himself.

"What and so I was the next best thing?" Amanda asked horrified.

"Honestly?" Dex asked his exhaustion making him sharp. "No you're not even close but you were the only option and as for the other night I was so drunk I couldn't get to my room by myself. I was in no fit state and you pushed your way into my evening, my room and my bed."

"So what it's my fault I don't recall forcing you Dex."

"No but you won't take no for an answer and in that yes you are very like Alexis but that is where the similarity ends." Dex added.

"Look I am only going to say this once, nice and clear so you'll understand. In the past I have tried to be kind, to let you down gently but you seem to have taken that and warped it into some childlike fantasy. I love Alexis, I am married to her and god willing I want to stay married to her for the rest of my life. No woman has even come close to matching her, in my heart or in my bed, I don't want you Amanda. I don't want to sleep with you. I don't want a relationship with you."

He paused taking a breath refusing to allow her tearful expression to sway him. "I don't want you, now is that clear or do you need it spelling out further?"

Shaking her head Amanda got to her feet shaking as she groped for the elevator button. "Damn you Dex...You'll be sorry I swear it."

"Go back to your husband Amanda, your boy prince may find you childish behaviour attractive but I don't."

As soon as the door closed behind her Dex felt his anger seep out of him and worry take his place. Amanda was hurt and furious and like her mother capable of anything. Perhaps this time he had gone too far.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok it gets a little steamy later on this update, just warning those who are easily shocked...

**Part 9:**

"How could you do this Dex? With my own daughter!"

"Alexis please…."

"No, no please Alexis, no pathetic excuses. It's over Dex, I want you to get out."

"Alexis I love you, only you I swear it. Please it was a stupid mistake just give me one more chance."

"No more chances Dex, I want a divorce."

Shaking Dex started up in bed gripping the bedclothes tightly in his fists, Alexis's demand still ringing in his ears. Breathing hard it took a moment for him to realise that it had just been a nightmare.

A very realistic, very terrifying nightmare.

Rubbing his hands through his hair Dex leant forward massaging his tense neck and shivering as his nervous sweat cooled in the morning air.

He hadn't had a good night, Amanda's threat had haunted his waking thoughts keeping him tossing and turning half the night before apparently making its way into his dreams. Knowing there was no way he would be able to get back to sleep Dex grabbed a quick shower, pulling on a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt before heading up for breakfast.

Thanking Lin as he set down his breakfast Dex tried to concentrate on the latest stock market figures yet his eyes kept drifting to the stairwell; wondering how Alexis had slept. If she had remembered anything yet? The need to check on her warring with his resolve to allow her time to adjust.

His patience finally paid off when not ten minutes after he had sat down Alexis appeared slinking down the staircase in a black silk nightgown and robe.

Yawning slightly as she followed the tantalising smell of breakfast Alexis wasn't sure which was hungrier, her stomach or the look in her husband's eyes as he watched her walk towards him. Yet she was pleasantly surprised when Dex stood and pulled her chair out, waiting until she sat to press a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Morning beautiful."

Fighting a blush Alexis acknowledged his compliment with a nod, gratefully accepting the coffee he poured her. "So…"

"So?" Dex echoed with a smile, his amusement only growing as Alexis mocked glared at his teasing.

"Did you sleep well?"

Laughing at Alexis's attempt at small talk Dex sat down his own coffee cup. "Honestly? No."

"Oh?" Alexis questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Lets just say…" Dex paused wondering if he should risk upsetting her yet the challenging glare in her eyes spurred him on. "The bed was a little too big and empty and no one was kicking me or stealing the covers…"

"I do not steal the covers." Alexis retorted sharply yet her mouth twitched in a half smile which she tried to suppress, hiding it behind her coffee cup. "And if I kick you, you probably deserve it."

"Ahhh well I have to respectfully disagree sweetheart." Dex joked. "I can't count the number of mornings I have woken up half frozen but hey it was worth it to have you there to help warm me up." He added suggestively sitting back in his seat and watching as Alexis tucked into her grapefruit and tried to ignore his innuendo-laden comment.

Yet what amused Dex the most were the covetous glances Alexis was sending towards his uneaten bacon. Leaning forward Dex checked over his shoulder mission impossible style before stage whispering. "You can steal a piece I won't tell."

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr Dexter."

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden formality Dex mused that it had been quite a while since he had heard her call him that, it brought back quite a few memories many of them very pleasant. So picking up the last of the bacon Dex sighed dramatically before adding as if it was quite the chore. "Well if you don't want it…"

Yet he wasn't surprised when Alexis's little hand darted out and plucked the bacon from his grasp. Choosing not to comment Dex sipped his coffee instead and admired the scenery over the top of his newspaper.

Chewing her stolen breakfast Alexis could feel the warmth of his gaze caressing her skin even as Dex pretended to read the paper.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Her question clearly caught her husband by surprise and he folded his paper to give her his full attention.

"I have a meeting with Blake about the pipeline development Dexter International is building for Denver Carrington and Colby Enterprises."

Frowning slightly Alexis commented. "Colby enterprises…Isn't that Jason's Colby company?"

"It is." Dex answered with a nod. "After that I had planned to check on the construction site? Why did you want to do something?"

Playing with her grapefruit Alexis paused before answering. "What would I usually do?"

Surprised by her question Dex answered sharply. "Go to the office."

"Me go to the office?" Alexis scoffed laughing at the absurdity of the idea yet her disbelief faltered when Dex nodded his handsome face serious. "To work?"

"You are the CEO of Colby Co Alexis."

"But I don't know the first thing about oil…"

"Or timber, construction…mining." Dex cut in his amusement abating at the real look of concern on Alexis's face. "Look you have Steven as your good right arm and I will always be here to give you advice but Colby Co is your company Alexis. Trust me you'll be fine."

"But…"

Leaning forward Dex covered her hand squeezing it reassuringly. "I am not just trying to make you feel better about this. You did it before. You inherited Colby Co three years ago and it didn't take you long to grasp the reins. Just take it slow, go in for a few hours. And if you need any help…"

"You mean it; you'll help me if I need it?"

"Darling you only need to ask." Dex insisted. "But I doubt you'll need it…Besides it might be nice to come home to a housewife once and a while."

Laughing Dex dodged the slap Alexis aimed at his arm. Getting to his feet Dex leant down and kissed her cheek lingering as he nuzzled against her skin. "So can I pick the beautiful boss lady up for lunch?"

Leaning back Alexis bit her lip playfully looking up at him through her lashes. "How's one?"

Smiling Dex straightened up reaching up and cupping her cheek stroking it lovingly. "One sounds perfect."

-

**Part 10:**

Alexis would have been lying if she pretended the last few days had been anything but overwhelming and even she wasn't foolish to think that her employees hadn't been going easy on her. Steven had been more than a little surprised to see her back at work at all, as had her secretary some sweet yet bumbling boy...Jerry or was it Terry?

Fortunately her appointments had already been cancelled or rearranged where possible for the week and the ones that weren't Steven had taken on himself.

So Alexis had spent most of her days sat in her opulent office, of which she definitely approved, her glass desk piled up with status reports from the productivity reports on each well, to the monthly accounts and even R&D reports on prospective new drilling sites. All to familiarise herself with the day to day running of her new/old empire.

Yet harder than learning her new role was the tightrope that she seemed to have to walk each night when she went home. Her husband had been patient with her yet it didn't take a psychic to see that even he was reaching his limits. When he reached out to touch her only to hold himself back at the last minute, on the rare occasions they did touch his body felt tense as though it were a marathon effort to restrain himself. It was a feeling Alexis was beginning to share.

To be so close to an attractive man, one that oozed sensuality and looked at her as though she were Venus incarnate was a heady experience and there were occasions when she had been so close to throwing caution to the wind and seducing him. At the very last moment her common sense held her back, the fear of what might happen, of losing herself in this relationship that was still so alien and yet already felt more intense than any of the flings she had amused herself with over the years.

Perhaps that was why she hadn't slept well, why her dreams had been disturbed by fleeting images and feelings that evaporated as she woke leaving only a splitting headache behind.

Grumbling Alexis dressed, feeling too vulnerable to slink down to breakfast in her nightgown where she knew her husband's hungry eyes would mentally undress and caress her. Finally unable to put it off any longer she headed down to breakfast her concern abating as she caught sight of a familiar blonde head that turned to greet her with a smile.

"Stev…"

"Grandma!" The excited greeting cut off Alexis's own and she stared down as a small body and mop of sandy coloured hair raced towards her, his small arms circling her waist and hugging her tight.

"Danny." The name fell from her lips as she crouched to pull her grandson into a proper hug and so missing the sudden start from both her son and her husband. "Oh I've missed you…You're so big!"

"Mother?"

"Alexis?"

Both Dex and Steven spoke at once and Alexis glanced up at them in surprise. "What?"

"Mother you recognise Danny?" Steven asked holding his breath for her answer.

Frowning at the absurdness of his question Alexis tightened her arms around her grandson. "Well of course I…" She trailed off as the reality of what she was saying caught up with her. "I do…I do remember him."

Excited Steven smiled. "How much do you remember? Can you remember the first time you saw him?"

Frowning slightly Alexis ignored the throb of her headache focusing on the small boy. "It was…It was…He was only a baby and Blake was holding him…It was at the mansion, Adam was there and…Oh god Steven I thought…I thought you were dead." Alexis added the memory filling her so completely as the emotions of that day filled her, her bittersweet joy at meeting her grandson, of thinking at that time that his father never would.

Then hard on it's heel another memory, this one only of joy as she saw her resurrected son for the first time since his accident and the surgery. "Steven…" She muttered releasing Danny and walking towards her son, laying her hands on his face and stroking his cheek just as she had years before.

"Hello mother." Steven answered softly his blue eyes brimming with emotion to rival his mother's as he drew her into a hug. "It's good to have you back."

"Alexis?"

Startled by the sound of Dex's hopeful voice Alexis stepped back and turned to face her husband, wincing, as her headache doubled, yet nothing. No memories came to the surface and she shook her head closing her eyes against his disappointment. "I'm sorry."

Swallowing down his unhappiness Dex tried to focus on the positive in the situation. "Well at least you've remembered something; the rest will come with time." He added more for his own benefit than anything else, he had to believe it, and that it would be soon or he would surely go mad from frustration.

"I'm sure you're right." Alexis added unable to quell to swell of sympathy in the face of his obvious disappointment. Turning to her grandson in order to erase the lingering sense of guilt Alexis smiled at Danny. "So Danny what are you doing today?"

"Daddy needs to go to work so he is taking me with him and then if we have time we are going to the water park!" Danny answered excitedly.

Smiling at her grandson's enthusiasm Alexis quirked an eyebrow in her son's direction. "Work on a Saturday Steven?"

Shrugging guiltily Steven tried not to look contrite. "There are something's I need to finish up before my Monday morning meeting and since I had promised Danny we would go to the water park this weekend…" He trailed off. "I just hope we have the time to fit in an hour or two he's been looking forward to it all week."

"Well we can't have Danny disappointed, how about…" Alexis trailed off glancing up at Dex who looked at her clueless for a moment before the realisation dawned.

"You're serious?" He asked with a barely restrained smirk.

"Well only if you're not busy." Alexis replied sharply.

"Lady love I would cancel on the president himself for the chance to see this in person." Dex answered.

"Mother are you…" Steven began.

"Well why not?" Alexis's question cut him off and stunned Steven couldn't think of a reason to object. Bending down he tugged at his son's hand and when he had Danny's full attention. "Danny since Daddy needs to go to work first how would it be if Grandma and Dex took you to the water park and I meet you afterwards and we go out for hotdogs?"

Danny's excited yelp and beaming smile answered that question, turning to give Alexis a giant hug. Yet as she returned it Alexis couldn't help but wonder just whose smile was bigger, Danny's or Dex's?

-  
**Part 11:**

"You are one lucky woman."

Startled by the comment Alexis turned to her right and caught sight of the speaker. A slightly plump but pleasant looking redhead who was sat on the next sun lounger, juggling a squirming toddler in one hand as she tried to lather the child in sunscreen; yet her eyes kept drifting over to the youngster's pool where Dex seemed to be having the time of his life romping with Danny.

Following her gaze Alexis resisted the urge to sigh, biting her lip as she took in her husband's ripped body and deep tan. Perhaps this hadn't been the best idea she had ever had, true she did get to ogle her husband's body but then she had to deal with the side effects and the water was far from cold enough.

"Gorgeous and a doting father…I don't suppose you'd be open to a trade?" The Redhead asked laughing as she nodded towards the queue for the refreshments where an equally portly sunburned gentleman was trying to control two more squirming red-haired children.

"Uhhh." Alexis muttered unsure how she could reply without being offensive.

Laughing at her awkward reply the redhead shook her head. "Don't worry I wouldn't consider it either."

Smiling in relief Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "No offense."

"None taken, besides I don't think I'd stand a chance he seems totally smitten." The Redhead replied drawing Alexis's attention back to her husband who was studying her carefully, his expression a mixture of concern and adoration. "If my husband still looked at me like that…Hell if he had ever looked at me like that we would have more than three children!"

"Yes I suppose he is." Alexis answered softly smiling at the thought. It warmed her in a way that she hadn't felt for years. She had been the focus of many men's admiration definitely; lust certainly but none since the early years of her marriage to Blake had looked at her like that, adoringly. It was as though Dex could see through all her armour and love the woman she had hidden away.

It was thought that both intrigued and terrified her.

Watching her husband closely Alexis watched him play with Danny surprised that someone so strong could be so gentle, and as she studied them together it didn't take long to realise that her redheaded companion was not the only female Dex had caught the eye of.

For a children's pool there certainly seemed to be more than the fair share of bikini clad morsels who had drifted over from the main park, some sat giggling with their friends on the edge of the pool; other far more bolder specimens actually sauntered into the pool and tried their best to get Dex's attention.

Attention her husband to his credit seemed determined to try and avoid giving even when Danny cruelly abandoned him to join an impromptu game of catch with another boy around his age.

Yet when one rather persistent leggy blonde in a barely there swimsuit actually deliberately crashed into him causing Dex to gentlemanly catch her Alexis decided enough was enough. Getting to her feet she placed her sun hat down on the sun lounger and unfastened her sarong.

"Going to claim your man?" The Redhead commented with a wry grin as her own family returned to crowd round her.

Smiling Alexis retorted. "Something like that."

"Go get him, show those prepubescent twigs a thing or two!"

Laughing at her companion's turn of phrase Alexis lowered herself into the pool, not that the water came up higher than her waist and waded over to where Dex was trying to be as polite as possible and yet still get the blonde to back off.

"Having fun?" Alexis all but purred as she snuck up on her husband surprising them both as she territorially slipped her arms round his waist.

Turning Dex was astounded to find himself in his wife's embrace, his confusion only growing as Alexis continued to press against him her arms sliding up to loop about his neck.

"Alexis I was just…"

"Making new friends?" Alexis snapped with a hint of malice as she shot the speechless blonde a warning glance. "And leaving me all alone…I missed you."

Smiling as he suddenly realised her game Dex was thrilled to realise she was jealous, jealous enough to get off of the sun lounger she had parked herself on the moment they had arrived and get into that nasty chlorinated pool which would ruin her skin not to mention her hair. Well two could play at that game and the way she was pressing up against him with only the thin fabric of her swimsuit between his chest and her breasts was enough to try even his restraint.

Sliding his own hands around her waist and down to her hips Dex pulled them firmly against his own, leaning down so their faces were only inches apart he growled lowly. "Sorry Darling I promise it won't happen again."

Swallowing as she realised the rules to the game had suddenly changed Alexis couldn't pull her gaze away. She no longer noticed the blonde storm away in a huff or her Redheaded companion chastise her husband for not looking at her like that, all she could see were the dark pools that were Dex's eyes drawing her in.

As his lips brushed her own Alexis's eyes drifted shut and she surrendered herself into his expert hands. The teasing tentative caress quickly turned passionate; it was if a dam had broken and the real Dex Dexter had been released, and what that man could do with his lips almost had Alexis swooning. He seemed to be able to play her body like a master musician and this was only kissing, leaving Alexis to wonder just how good he might be at other related activities.

It was only the sudden shrill blast of a whistle that pulled them both back to reality, pulling apart guiltily their lips slightly swollen Alexis could have sworn she heard Dex swear under his breath as they came face to face with a less than amused lifeguard.

Unable to help it, Alexis felt the giggle burst out from between her lips and she endured the glare of the teenage lifeguard with what remained of her dignity.

"Can't you two read?" The pimple faced youth demanded pointing over his shoulder where an official looking sign printed in capitals the many rules governing the pool. It didn't take a genius to realise, which one they were guilty of infringing.

Yet Alexis felt something akin to rebellion flare up inside her, that had been one of the best kisses of her life and this puritanical whelp had ruined it. So with her most beguiling smile Alexis delivered a rapier comeback.

"If that is your idea of heavy petting then it doesn't say much for your girlfriend's sex life!"

-

**Part 12:**

The atmosphere was charged.

There was only one word for it in Dex Dexter's dictionary and that was hot!

How he had kept his hands off her for this long Dex didn't know but it probably had a great deal to do with the excited child that had reappeared and seemed to stick like glue to his grandmother's side right until Steven had come to pick him up and take Danny out for the promised hotdogs.

Even when they were alone in the car Dex had hesitated to act on his impulses; in his head he pulled her to him, his mouth claiming ownership of hers as his hands re-familiarised themselves with her curves. In reality Dex settled for sexually harassing her with his gaze, his eyes spelling out just what he wanted to do given half the chance.

Sinking into the comfortable leather seats of her Rolls Alexis resisted the urge to smirk. She could have felt her husband's hot gaze on her even if she closed her eyes. Snorting in amusement at her private joke Alexis mused that she could have felt the heat from those eyes even if she were blindfolded and seated half a mile away.

"So are we going out for dinner or would you prefer to grab a hotdog as well?" Dex joked no longer able to bear this loaded silence, and if he couldn't kiss her then he needed to hear her voice at least then he could get some idea as to her mood, even if she changed it as often her outfits.

"Looking like this?" Alexis questioned her hand drifting to her hair, which was mashed, from being trapped under her sunhat before glancing down at the casual outfit she had on. Somehow the idea of Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter turning up at a restaurant in a salmon pink sundress didn't quite fit her carefully cultivated public image.

"You look gorgeous as well you know." Dex replied shooting her an affectionate glance and Alexis flushed slightly turning to stare out of the window yet she could still see Dex watching her in the reflection.

"So, La Mirage…The Carlton or perhaps the St Dennis club?"

Perhaps it was the wish to avoid public embarrassment, which was why Alexis said what she did next. Or perhaps it was this growing itch, the feeling beneath her skin that needed scratching and after their moment in the pool Alexis was certain her husband was just the man for the job.

Biting her lip gently Alexis ran her fingers across the soft leather, imaging how Dex's hands might feel on her skin. "I was thinking we…we might just head home."

It only took a moment for Dex to pick up her invitation and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "An early night?"

Pouting slightly Alexis turned to stare at him slyly from beneath her lashes. "Unless you really want to head out for dinner, it depends how hungry you are."

"Oh I'm hungry Alexis." Dex answered his voice low and gravely. "I'm starving in fact."

"I have quite the appetite myself." Alexis retorted sharing his smile waiting for him to make the first move now that her invitation had been extended. She didn't have to wait long…

Leaning forward Dex ran his hand across the seat catching her hand; threading their fingers together he stroked the side of her thumb before moving across her knuckles, then down to briefly to the wedding ring he had placed on her finger. Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed the back, turning it over to drop another to the soft skin of her wrist.

"So home it is then?" Alexis asked innocently trying to pretend that even the brush of his lips against her skin hadn't set her heart racing. "Unless…Are you sure you wouldn't rather go out for dinner?"

Yet she didn't need to ask as Dex could feel the sudden rapid pulse under his questing lips and he brushed aside her attempt to act coy.

"Home on the double!" He growled and Alexis could have sworn his already dark eyes pooled to black. "Unless you want to cause a public scandal?"

Laughing at the lust that already clouded his voice Alexis's eyes dropped to his lips already able to imagine just how good they would feel on her own. Yet she didn't dare pull him closer and take up the invitation in his eyes even though she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. "I think we can wait a little longer."

Kissing her wrist one more time Dex groaned in frustration before settling for just holding her hand in his own and adding. "A very little!"

-

Biting her lip Alexis managed to stifle her groan of excitement.

Her husband was making it damn difficult to keep her restraint intact even though his fingers were simply tracing the curve of her spine, and she could feel the heat of his breath on her bare neck.

Twisting her head Alexis shot him a glare but that simply made Dex smile wider, his hand sliding lower and Alexis hissed as she felt his fingers caress the curve of her backside. "Stop that." She mouthed ever aware of the other occupants of the elevator.

Dex's smirk and a cheeky pinch were her only answer.

Finally the elevator stopped and the other guests got out bidding the Dexter's good evening.

The moment the doors shut behind them Alexis turned on her heel and grabbed her stunned husband by the collar of his shirt, kissing him firmly; teasing his lips just he had her in the ride up to their apartment.

Responding to his wife's kiss just as passionately Dex let his hands wander, reaching down to cup her backside and pull her body firmly against his own; relishing the low excited moan that Alexis couldn't smother. Opening her mouth Dex could taste her lust, could feel her excitement as she ground her hips against him, his hand drifting south to her knee wrenching her leg up off the floor as he slid his hand up under her dress and along her silky thigh.

Wrapping her leg about his hip as Dex pressed her back against the wall of the elevator Alexis could suddenly tell just how starved her husband was and for a moment as his fingers began to fumble with her underwear the idea dawned that unchecked he might just take her against the wall of the elevator.

"No…" Alexis moaned wrenching her lips free from his.

"I want you." Dex hissed as his electric touch made it damn hard for her to say no. "God Alexis don't make me stop now."

"Not here." Alexis hissed pressing on his chest her eyes flickering to the display of buttons. They still had quite a few floors before the penthouse and if anyone walked on them. "Dex please just wait…"

Growling in frustration Dex pushed himself away clenching his fists as he fell against the opposite wall, unable to bear looking at his dishevelled wife without giving in to the need to rumple her further. Instead his eyes locked desperately on the lights watching the elevator's progress and counting down the seconds until they would reach their apartment and he could finally finish what they had started in the pool.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the doors opened and growling Dex all but launched himself at his wife, his frustration growing as Alexis laughed and darted out of his grasp into the apartment. Swearing under his breath that two could play at that game Dex followed her, intent on putting her over his shoulder and dragging her to bed if necessary. Yet he didn't need to chase as stepping into the apartment he practically bowled Alexis over as she had stopped frozen just inside.

Sliding his hands around her waist possessively Dex was dismayed when she pushed him away. "Alexis?"

Yet glancing up he could suddenly see what had made her stop, or more to the point who.

"Amanda!" Dex growled his annoyance doubled. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Pouting and blinking back tears Amanda practically flew at her mother and Alexis automatically cradled her crying child against her shoulder. "Amanda baby what's wrong?"

Lifting her head from her mother's shoulder Amanda managed to gasp between tears. "It's Michael…I've left him…It's over Mummy. I can't go back, I won't, please please let me stay here with you?"

Stunned by the request Alexis could only nod and pull her daughter close, rubbing her back soothingly.

Yet Dex wasn't so easily fooled and he glared at Amanda's blonde head.

As if able to feel the weight of his gaze as it bored into the back of her head Amanda lifted her head and the smug little look she shot him through her faked tears left him no doubt. Amanda was here for one reason only, and that reason was trouble!

-

**Part 13:**

Gripping the whiskey glass tightly in his right hand Dex leaned on the balustrade of the balcony his eyes gazing out to take in the lights of Denver yet they did little to sooth his bad mood. Only one thing would do that and that was kicking the cause of his troubles out of his apartment and hoping she landed hard on her prissy spoiled backside.

Taking another swig of the hard liquor Dex gasped as it stung the back if his throat, knowing that if he carried on at this rate he would be drunk good and proper within the hour and that despite the attractiveness of oblivion at the moment it would only make things worse.

So it would probably be for the best if he made this his last drink of the night.

Yet as he thought of the conversation that right now could be going on above his head Dex's resolve was sorely tested.

Amanda was disturbingly like her mother in a few particular traits, and manipulating situations and stories to reflect her in a good light and everyone else as villains was definitely one of them. He could only imagine the **** and bull story she was feeding Alexis right now, yet her pompous prince could fight his own battles, what concerned Dex was what else Amanda might be saying…or implying about him.

Would Alexis accept what Amanda said about him without question?

It was true that right now he was still more of a stranger to her, yet Amanda was little better as despite their blood ties Alexis had spent little time with her daughter until the past few months, months that she had also forgotten.

As if sensing her presence in his thoughts Alexis appeared in the open doorway.

Hesitating when she saw her husband's hunched figure she could only guess at his mood, yet considering how quickly things had deteriorated earlier and the fast exit Dex had made out here Alexis didn't expect him to be over the moon about their new houseguest. So she supposed it was up to her to find a way to make it up to him.

"Dex?"

Hearing Alexis call him Dex resisted the urge to hurry to her side like some sort of lapdog. True it wasn't her fault that Amanda had interrupted them but did she have to pander to her children so, always placing them before what he needed?

Sighing as she realised her husband was not in a bright mood Alexis stepped onto the balcony, shivering slightly in the cooler night air. Crossing until she stood beside him, Alexis reached out and rubbed her hand down his back. "Dex I'm sorry about earlier."

"Are you really?" Dex muttered bitterly resisting the urge to glance back at her, just her touch on his back was enough; he could already feel his resolve slipping. "Are you sure you're not more relieved?"

"Dex!" Alexis snapped her earlier resolution to try and make it up to him evaporating. "I was hardly fighting you off."

Snorting Dex risked a glance back at her, catching her annoyed huff. "You've been doing such a good job at keeping me at arms length, why should I be surprised if you change your mind yet again?"

"I hardly changed my mind; I simply had more pressing matters to take care of than…."

"Than me!" Dex spat bitterly. "I know. Believe me Alexis I know!"

"She's my daughter she needed me, what was I supposed to do? Kick her out? Tell her sorry Amanda, Mummy is a little too busy to help you right now as your step-father needs to **** me over the nearest flat surface!"

Snorting a little at the sound of such a crude word coming from his wife's perfect mouth and spoken in her clipped English accent Dex felt his anger abate slightly.

"It wouldn't need to be flat." He countered turning back to glance at her again, watching her face flush as he added. "We were doing pretty damn well in the lift before you put the brakes on…"

Pausing Dex shook his head muttering. "Next time…"

"Next time what?" Alexis asked pleased when she saw his mouth quirk in a small smile.

"Next time." Dex retorted his smile growing bigger by the second. "I will just ignore you when tell me to wait, be it in the car, your office or even that damn elevator; that's what the emergency stop button was invented for."

"Oh really?" Alexis laughed her blush growing as she found it all too easy to picture that scenario in her mind.

Pushing away from the balustrade Dex set his drink down on the nearby table his eyes glinting as he slipped a hand around her waist. "Yeah…If you'd care for a demonstration lady?"

Lifting her hand Alexis interrupted Dex's lips as they made the descent down to claim her. "Sorry Darling, I can't…"

Resisting the urge to scream Dex stepped away from his wife as if her touch had scolded him. "Let me guess Amanda!"

"Yes Amanda." Alexis replied hotly unable to believe he was being so unreasonable about this. True Amanda had hinted as much, that Dex seemed to have some sort of irrational resentment of all of Alexis's children and the priority they took in her life. Yet she hadn't expected her husband to act like a toddler denied his favourite toy.

"She needs some time to think things through, away from Michael." She reasoned hoping that her husband would see sense, would give in and not force her to choose between them.

"So book her into a hotel." Dex argued spitefully.

"Dex…"

Running his hands through his hair Dex tried to think of a rational argument, something even Alexis couldn't dismiss. "So where is she meant to stay, I mean you've got Galen in your reserved guest suite, I've been exiled downstairs, where is Amanda meant to stay on the couch or is she sharing with Mummy dearest?"

Flushing guiltily Alexis toyed with her wedding ring. "I've had housekeeping change the sheets on the downstairs suite…"

"Great!" Dex hissed waving his hands up the air. "So you expect me to move out to make room for her?"

"No I didn't mean…"

Rolling his eyes at her naivety Dex muttered angrily. "You ask too much Alexis."

"She's my daughter, what would you have me do, toss her out on the street?" Alexis answered hotly her patience with his juvenile tantrum coming to a swift end. "She needs me right now Dex."

"I NEED YOU!" Dex all but bellowed his hands moving of their own accord and dragging a stunned Alexis into his arms before moving roughly over her body, turning them both so he had her trapped against the balustrade. Dex nuzzled her neck, sucking and nipping at it not caring if he marked her porcelain skin, in fact just the opposite wanting an outward mark of his ownership.

"Dex don't…" Alexis struggled in his crushing embrace, what little pleasure she found in his touch overrun by the rough treatment. "Let me go!"

Crushing her lips with his own Dex tried to ignore her struggles, tried to concentrate only on the feel of her in his arms, of his desire for her, for his wife. Yet he couldn't pretend any longer and his lust felt forced and empty; what aroused him most about Alexis was the way she gave herself wholeheartedly to their lovemaking. With her there were no taboos, no need to fake a thing. If she was excited she showed it a 100% and was very vocal in both her instructions and her praise.

Letting Alexis go Dex felt his heart tear a little as she looked at him, half horrified half disgusted as she reached up to rub her bruised neck. "And to think I was actually going to ask you to move back upstairs with me. What a lucky escape!"

"Darling please…" Dex pleaded his eyes wide with sorrow as his wife pulled away from his outreached hand. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

"Goodnight Dex!" Alexis spat retreating from him, turning and storming back into the apartment, calling back over her shoulder. "And sweet dreams!"

-

**Part 14:**

Tossing and turning on the narrow couch Dex kicked off his covers and resisted the urge to throw a proper tantrum. He could have checked into a hotel yet the idea of retreating, of allowing Amanda to force him out of his own home stuck in his gall and stubbornly Dex refused to give in.

Besides if he was ever going to win Alexis round he needed to be here.

Needed the time to prove that he could restrain himself and that last night had not been typical of their marriage. God only knows what she must be thinking. That she had married some crazed sex addict who regularly forced himself on her?

Shaking his head in disgust as he remembered their exchange on the balcony Dex tried to excuse his behaviour and couldn't. True he had a right to be angry about Amanda but Alexis couldn't be expected to know why and dear god he hoped she had no reason to suspect anything. It was Amanda's fault and not his wife's and yet he had taken it all out on Alexis.

"Darling I'm so sorry." Dex sighed before swinging his legs off of the couch. He couldn't sleep on it that was for certain and he would need his rest if he was going to come up with someway to make it up to Alexis.

So grabbing his pillow and blanket Dex made himself as comfortable as he could on the floor, for the first time actually thankful for the absurdly thick pile carpet that made quite a comfortable mattress; certainly better than some of the dirt floors he had kipped on over the years. Closing his eyes as he muttered yet more apologies Dex finally drifted off his wife's face ever present in his thoughts.

-

Gasping for breath Alexis sat bolt upright in her bed, her fingers clenching the sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her choked scream sounding very loud in the large empty room, where the darkness pressed in on her from every side.

Yet even this mocking darkness was preferable to the dream or was it memories of the flames? Flames that encircled her promising a terrible death if they caught her; of being trapped and choking, the fear of imminent death as her and some blonde woman that seemed vaguely familiar…

Christine…No Krystle that was her name, Blake's new wife…The tramp…The social climber…His ex-secretary. Dear god if the dream wasn't still clogging her wits Alexis would have laughed at the cliché.

Yet the fire had felt real.

Unable to bear the darkness Alexis leapt out of bed, her throat parched as if she had only just escaped from that burning cabin. Not even bothering with her robe she staggered for the bedroom door, relieved when it opened and she could see the dim light from the large living room windows creeping up the stairwell.

Slipping down the stairs into the living room Alexis paused on the mezzanine as her eyes adjusted to the dull light of pre-dawn. It was then she noticed her husband, sleeping on the floor of all places and Alexis felt a twinge of guilt. She had assumed after their little spat that Dex would storm out and check into a hotel, probably drowning his sorrows in a bottle of hard liquor before turning up in the morning with an apology and one hell of a hangover.

The idea of him staying, of eating humble pie by actually sleeping on the floor rather than leaving her alone touched her deeply and Alexis felt the fear that the dream had brought with it lift a little. Walking down the ramp towards the bar Alexis helped herself to a glass of water, sipping it as she watched her sleeping husband.

The rise and fall of his chest seemed to sooth her nightmare.

The soft buzz as he snored grounded her in the here and now and not the terrifying past.

Setting the glass down Alexis moved towards him as if drawn by an invisible thread. For a moment she contemplated settling on the sofa but the urge to touch…The need to feel a connection to the now overwhelmed her reticence and instead she lowered herself beside him, curling up against his side and placing a trembling hand on his chest to feel the steady thump of his heart beneath her palm.

Dex didn't wake at her touch but he did shift in his sleep, turning to pull her into his arms one hand safely creeping about her waist as Alexis pressed her face into the crook of his neck. Here she felt safe, despite what had happened between them, she knew Dex would protect her, knew it deep in her bones in a way that more than mere memories could tell her. Closing her eyes as she felt his soft breath graze her cheek Alexis was surprised to feel sleep tug once more at her being, and safe in her husband's arms she didn't fight it.

He would keep the bad dreams away.

-

**Part 15:**

Heavy.

His arm felt numb and grumbling Dex shifted slightly trying to relieve the dull ache, surprised when he heard a muttered complaint.

Opening his eyes Dex blinked against the early morning light, blinking once more, as he was convinced he must still be dreaming. There curled up against him on the floor as if it were the most natural thing in the world was his wife, her dark head resting peacefully on his shoulder.

As if sensing his scrutiny, or perhaps his earlier movement had disturbed her Alexis opened her eyes slightly, watching him for a moment before they drifted closed once more as she yawned widely.

"Darling?" Dex whispered reverently unwilling to move a muscle lest he inadvertently cause her to flee.

"What time is it?" Alexis muttered burrowing her face deeper into his shoulder to block out the daylight.

"Still early, before six." Dex answered.

"Go back to sleep then." Alexis murmured shifting slightly and Dex sighed in relief as the blood resumed flowing into his dead arm.

Blinking in shock at her answer Dex watched as Alexis seemed intent on doing just that, yet Dex didn't dare afraid that the moment he closed his eyes she would vanish and he would only be left to wonder if it had all been a dream.

"Dex stop staring…I can't sleep if I know you're staring." Alexis muttered into his bare chest.

"Sorry…I…Can't." Dex spluttered and a weary Alexis reluctantly opened one eye to return his gaze.

"Why not?"

"If I close my eyes then this will all be a dream." Dex answered softly. "And when I really wake up my heart will break."

"So you plan on keeping your eyes open so that you will carry on dreaming?" Alexis clarified shaking her head at her husband's romantic if slightly deluded reasoning.

"If this is a dream, then I don't want to wake up." Dex replied reaching out to cup her cheek reverently.

"Why not?" Alexis questioned truly perplexed by his reasoning.

"Because when I wake up I have to return to a world where you hate me, are afraid of me and I cannot bear that Alexis. I love you more than my life and I hate myself for what happened…"

"Dex…I don't hate you and if I was afraid of you do you think I would have come here for comfort?" Alexis reasoned smiling softly at his unfounded fears.

"But this isn't real. I know I am dreaming because here I can say how sorry I am, but when I wake up I won't get the chance to say it. Something will happen, someone will interrupt us…"

Shaking her head Alexis closed her eyes once more commenting flippantly. "You're sounding more than a little paranoid husband dear."

"Alexis."

Sighing as she forced her eyes open once more Alexis stared up at an earnest looking Dex who gazed at her so intently she felt the last vestiges of sleep vanish. "Yes Dex?"

"I love you."

Stunned to silence by his words Alexis finally found her voice. "And you're telling me this now because you think you won't get a chance when you wake up?"

"I mean to tell you everyday, at least once." Dex answered honestly. "But lately it seems life is determined to drive a wedge between us and no matter how hard I try to fight…I think I am loosing you Alexis, whether to your children, or Galen and that damn fool hardy plan of his to reclaim Moldavia with your millions. And then that damn accident and now you seem to be able to remember everyone except me and I'm afraid Alexis…"

"Shush." Alexis soothed him leaning up, unable to put her tumult of emotions into words. Things were still so uncertain, so new yet one thing was clear in her mind; she was far from indifferent to this man. This man who touched her in a way only one ever had before and perhaps if she let him in all the way in, he could finally be the person to heal the lingering wound of Blake's banishment.

So instead she answered his declaration the only way she could, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him as tenderly as she could; trying to convey in action what she couldn't yet put into words.

Feeling her mouth on his own Dex started. It felt so real, too real. Pulling back he gazed down at his wife, deep into her emerald eyes taking note of each fleck and shadow. They were too detailed, this felt too intense which meant…

"Darling?"

Smiling broadly as Dex finally seemed to have caught on Alexis slid her fingers into his dark hair pulling his mouth down to meet hers and this time there was nothing hesitant about his response. Moaning into his mouth as she melted in his arms Alexis arched her back, pressing her body against her husband.

"Alexis." Dex groaned trying his best to restrain his reactions yet what that woman could do with her tongue.

"Dex please." Alexis gasped lifting her leg and sliding her foot provocatively up the edge of his calf. "I need…I want…"

Capturing her mouth once more Dex rolled them over relishing the feel of her underneath him yet even as he pulled her nightgown up he was beset by doubt.

It shouldn't be here…

Not on the floor.

They should make love in their bed after he had carried her up the stairs yet from the little panting noises his wife was making Dex couldn't find the will to move away, to stop touching her.

"Don't you…Shouldn't we take this upstairs?"

"No time." Alexis groaned her nails digging into his back as she brought her other leg up to wrap around his waist. "Besides weren't you the one who said next time we shouldn't wait…Things always go wrong if we wait."

Groaning as he felt her touch on him, stroking, pulling him closer to the edge Dex tried one last time to reason with her. "We have a houseguest…"

Hissing in frustration Alexis wondered if her husband was going to make her do everything herself?

Placing him against her, Alexis arched her back so close to getting what she wanted yet still he thwarted her, whimpering in disappointment Alexis hissed. "So I'll try and keep it down; now are you going to or do I have to push you onto your back and take care of everything myself?"

Growling at her tone Dex moved slightly and found his way inside her, relishing her sharp intake of breath as he sheathed himself entirely inside her.

"My god." Alexis groaned.

"Not quite but close enough." Dex teased as they quickly found a rhythm that suited them both, Alexis's nails digging into the panes of his back each time he thrust inside her.

Wanting it to be good Dex clenched his jaw holding back his own climax, something easier said than done considering how long it had been for them both and it wasn't until Alexis's soft little moans became sharper, her demands more urgent.

"Come for me baby." Dex muttered lowly against her ear, the deep rumble of his baritone seemingly the last straw as Alexis arched her back and cried out, clearly forgetting her promise to keep it down. Shuddering as she clenched around him Dex let go, pouring out the pain and frustration of the past few weeks into his wife's willing body before collapsing exhausted against her.

Finally realising he must be heavy Dex rolled over taking Alexis with him, smiling with pure joy as his wife sighed in contentment and satisfaction.

"That was nice." Alexis whispered tilting her head up and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"It was more than nice." Dex retorted unable to contain a smirk as he quipped smugly knowing he would pay for it, "But so much for quiet."

Still it was definitely worth the sharp slap just to be the one with the last word for a change.

-

**Part 16:**

This time when Dex woke he did so with the biggest smile on his face.

It might have been because he was once more back in his own bed and with a glance at the clock it was already well after ten. It could have been because it was a Sunday and for once Dex had no plans that forced him to rush about.

Yet it definitely was due to the naked petite brunette curled against his side, her soft breath teasing his chest, as she continued to sleep on. Dex wasn't surprised Alexis was still fast sleep despite the lateness of the hour; after waking around dawn they had pretty much worn themselves out and Dex relished the memories.

Alexis's startled squawk as her husband had surprised her by scooping her up into his arms and carried her bridal style up to their bedroom. They way she had more than showed her appreciation for the lift up and later Dex had happily returned the favour before his wife had reminded him quite literally just how creative she could be.

They had literally being screwing each other's brains out yet their lovemaking had a sense of playfulness and light heartedness that it hadn't in a long time.

Oh there had been passion, that had never been a problem; nor had skill, both of them were certainly above average in the bedroom.

Yet for the first time in…Well longer than Dex could remember…Oscar Stone and that infamous night when he had first heard Alexis sing…

Had it been as long ago as that since the sex had been full of fun and laughter?

Why hadn't he noticed before that things had changed, had become about lust and anger and possession?

"Baby you're thinking too hard I can hear the cogs." Alexis muttered all without opening her eyes yet a devilishly smile pulled at her lips.

Choosing to act rather than answer Dex grabbed her and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"No…Dex…Stop…Uncle…Uncle." Alexis gasped in between giggles her eyes now wide open as she stared up at her smirking husband.

"Are you going to apologise?" Dex demanded holding her firm as his dark eyes bored into her sparkling emeralds.

Pouting slightly Alexis held out for a moment. "Alright Dex I'm sorry I accused you of thinking…I don't know how I could ever make that mistake…No…Don't!" She screeched as Dex hauled her up and over his thighs holding her tight.

Caressing her bare bottom with his hand Dex squeezed the cheek warningly. "What do we say?"

"Dexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx." Alexis screamed wiggling trying to free herself.

"Wrong answer!" Dex retorted playfully, and he lightly smacked her backside. "Try again…"

"Baby please."

"Please what?" Dex asked squeezing her cheek enjoying the play of light pink finger marks against the porcelain background.

"I'm sorry alright."

"And?" Dex teased toying with her a little longer, his fingers slipping down from her bottom to cause trouble in between her thighs.

"And what?" Alexis groaned closing her eyes and trying not to arch back against her husband's questing fingers.

"What are you sorry for Alexis?" Dex asked pausing in his ministrations when she didn't immediately answer, smiling as his wife huffed in annoyance.

"For everything…anything you want, just don't stop!"

Smiling evilly Dex did just the opposite removing his hand and flipping her back onto the mattress as he stood up, reaching for his dressing gown.

"Dex Dexter you get back here and finish what you just started!"

Laughing at her imperial tone and manner despite being butt naked and deliciously dishevelled Dex shook his head. "Sorry Alexis I'm feeling famished…If you want I'll come back up and finish you off after I've had breakfast!"

Growling at his nerve Alexis grabbed the first thing to hand and chucked it at his head, her annoyance growing as Dex simply sidestepped the pillow and disappeared down the stairwell.

Laughing to himself all the way down the stairs Dex's good mood was almost wiped out when he caught sight of just who was present for breakfast. Yet he was damned if he was going to let her ruin another day. Greeting Lin who appeared out of thin air Dex asked. "Can you put a large breakfast together for both myself and Mrs Dexter…I think this morning we will have breakfast in bed."

"Very good Mr Dexter would you like me to bring it up?"

For a moment Dex paused a mischievous smile playing about his lips as he could only imagine his wife's reaction. "No thank you Lin I'm happy to wait."

Waiting until Lin had vanished to assemble the breakfast tray, Dex finally turned to face a stony faced Amanda. "And how is the little drama queen this morning…Tell me Amanda did you have to pinch yourself to get the tears flowing or did you keep an onion handy?"

"Get lost Dex." Amanda spat bitterly as she sipped at her coffee. "Why don't you crawl back under whatever rock you came from, Mummy and I will be happier without you."

"No way little lady." Dex hissed a smug smirk pulling at his lips. "Besides I almost forgot to thank you."

"Thank me?" Amanda asked clearly perplexed.

Nodding Dex lowered his voice as Lin reappeared. "After all it's all thanks to you that I am back upstairs with your mother where I belong…Thank you Lin." Dex added in his normal voice as he accepted the tray from the servant.

"Now I had better be off…Alexis is a demanding woman she so hates being left wanting…Enjoy the rest of your Sunday Amanda I know we certainly will!"

-


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 17:**

Dex knew he would come to eventually regret needling Amanda but what he hadn't expected was to regret it quite so soon.

The atmosphere at the apartment had been tense but cordial over the past few days and Dex had been expecting some retaliation, some childish sulking perhaps but Amanda had kept herself to herself; vanishing into her room whenever he appeared, her normally healthy complexion pale and miserable.

"What do you want Amanda?" Dex huffed the moment he picked up the phone in the pipeline trailer and realised just who was on the other end.

"I need to see you Dex."

"Well I don't need or want to see you." Dex retorted hotly as he tried to concentrate on the engineering reports in front of him. "Good by.."

"Dex it's important!" Amanda cut him off before I could put the phone down on her. "I need you to meet me this afternoon, 3pm on the corner of Main and Anderson."

"I already have plans for this afternoon Amanda and I'm not cancelling them on your whim so no."

"Dex dear god if you don't meet me this afternoon I swear I will storm right in to Mummy's office and tell her everything!"

Startled by the hysteria in her voice Dex felt panic grip his whole body. He couldn't meet her, what if they were seen? Yet if he refused point blank he was almost sure Amanda was unhinged enough too actually carry out her insane threat. There had to be another way…

"Alright I'll try." Dex capitulated.

"You'll do better than try, you'll be there Dex!" Amanda hissed slamming down her phone, leaving a stunned Dex to listen to the buzz of the dialling tone before he shook himself out of it and set his own handset down.

There was no way in hell he was keeping that appointment.

He trusted Amanda about as far as he could throw her and he wouldn't put it past her to arrange for them to be followed or photographed… Or worse perhaps she had already planted suspicions in Alexis's mind about his fidelity…

Yet if he didn't turn up then in her rage Amanda might just be foolish enough to tell Alexis everything.

What he needed was time.

Time for Amanda to calm down and think things through.

Time to reassure Alexis that he loved her and only her.

Time to keep mother and daughter far apart.

Then suddenly it hit him, one alternative he hadn't considered.

True it was risky.

True Alexis might be far from pleased at first but he was confident in his own appeal and ability to win her over. But he needed to move fast, it was already 12 and he had until 3pm to get this plan in motion.

-

Groaning as the board meeting finally finished Alexis gathered her papers and stacked them neatly in her briefcase smiling at the members of her board as they filed out. Finally alone she allowed her eyes to drift shut for a moment, a private smile tugging at her lips as her thoughts turned from business to the reason why she was so tired.

In her wilder days it had been normal to stay up late, enjoying the pleasures a talented, handsome younger man could deliver but back then she didn't have to drag her body out of bed before eight to get to work and sit through meeting after meeting. Then she could laze in bed till brunch or lunch to catch up on her beauty sleep. Now she was burning the candle at both ends and it was wearing her out and although she would never admit it, on occasion her husband's appetite exceeded her own and it was exhausting her trying to keep up.

"Tough day?"

"Dex." Alexis greeting was enthusiastic and she smiled as he crossed the room bending down to kiss her briefly.

"Catching up on your beauty sleep?" Dex teased darting out of the way of his wife's playful slap.

"Well I have to sleep somewhere as back home there is this dreadful pest who refuses to let me rest."

"Oh my, does said pest have a name?" Dex asked gamefully playing along, only encouraged by her response as it gave him the perfect excuse.

"He might have…"

"Let me guess…'Oh my god'?" He queried with a smirk. "You have been saying that an awfully lot lately."

"You're so modest!" Alexis answered with a laugh catching him by the tie and pulling him down for another scorcher of a kiss.

Moaning as his wife's skilful tongue duelled with his own Dex reluctantly brought it to an end, when really he wanted nothing more than to escalate it and get more than a little acquainted with the smooth table-top of the Colby Co board room. "As nice as this is…"

"You have to go, you have a meeting?" Alexis asked unable to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"No." Dex replied smugly. "I have a surprise…Why don't you slip those heels back on and come with me?"

"Dex you are being very mysterious."

"I thought you liked your men mysterious?" Dex teased pulling his hesitant wife to her feet and quickly glancing at his watch, it was almost three and he needed to get this plan underway. "Come on Mrs Dexter."

Allowing Dex to pull her to her feet, his hand wrapped possessively around her waist Alexis leant against her husband's strong shoulder enjoying the warmth from his body as he escorted them to the elevator.

"Just where is this surprise?"

"Patience Darling." Dex teased taking advantage of the empty lift to explore the slope of his wife's neck, sufficiently distracting her until they arrived down in the garage.

"This is a funny place for a surprise." Alexis muttered her eyes narrowing in suspicion until they landed on the new Rolls that sat waiting for them. "Is that…Dex what have you been up to?"

"Well only the other day you were complaining about changing cars so I thought I would indulge my wife's whims." Dex added pulling her over to the gleaming car and opening the door. "Why don't we take it for a little test spin?"

"Dex I have meetings." Alexis began half-heartedly allowing her husband to push her inside.

"It has a phone…Cancel them." Dex muttered picking up the receiver and pushing it into her hand as his own encircled her waist and he began his assault on her neck anew. "Tell them I've kidnapped my wife and refuse to bring her back."

Trying to keep her thoughts straight Alexis pushed in the number for her office and without moaning too much informed her astounded secretary she had now left for the day.

"Dex stop the driver is watching." Alexis hissed as her husband's advances grew bolder.

Lifting his lips from the curve of her collarbone Dex reached out for another improvement. "Ahh did I mention it comes with some other additions, as well as tinted windows…A privacy screen." He added shooting a wink at Eric as the screen cut the driver off from view.

"Now where were we?"

"I left my purse." Alexis mumbled in between kisses, arching against her husband's wandering hands.

"You don't need it."

"And my briefcase."

"You definitely don't need that." Dex muttered as his lips wandered down her body, his fingers fumbling with the small satin buttons of her blouse.

"Dex." Alexis chided him trying to push his hands away yet her objections were cut off as her husband's mouth claimed her own, his hands sliding under her clothes.

Smirking as his wife moaned loudly Dex risked a glance at his watch. Perfect, Amanda would never catch up with them now and even if she waited up all night at the apartment like some sort of angel of vengeance well it would serve her right for threatening him.

A few moments later the car came to a stop and Dex surprised Alexis by pulling away his dark eyes taking in her pink lips, flushed cheeks and ruffled appearance. It was now or never and with any luck they could continue just where they left off but Alexis was nothing if not unpredictable and she was just as likely to be furious as thrilled.

"What...What's wrong…Where are we?" Alexis asked, turning her head to look out the window and frowning in confusion as she caught sight of the private plane waiting on the tarmac. "Dex what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath Dex answered seriously. "I already told you…I'm kidnapping you."

-

**Part 18:**

"Are you planning on giving me the silent treatment the whole trip there?"

Her husband's question was valid and his tone similar to a child who had been denied a long awaited treat but Alexis was not about to cave.

Crossing her arms across her chest Alexis refused to even look at him, staring instead out of the window as she contemplated just how the hell she was going to get herself home when they arrived wherever the hell they were going.

Of all the idiotic, impulsive…naively romantic…she had to concede on that point; there was a certain romance novel plot to being kidnapped by her own husband and being whisked away to a tropical paradise. Yet despite Dex's resemblance to some rugged pirate she was as far from a damsel in distress as it was possible to be.

So clearly Dex had taken a blow to the head if he thought she would ever be happy about being dragged off somewhere with no notice, no chance to pack…God only knew what Dex had packed for her, he probably had her suitcase full of skimpy nightdresses and possibly, if she was lucky, a bikini.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Sighing as she heard Dex move and pop the champagne that had been chilling since their arrival Alexis almost didn't accept the glass he offered but she was thirsty and shooting him a glare she took a sip.

Realising he would have to do something pretty drastic if he had any hope of carrying on where they had left off in the car Dex reached for his back up plan. Opening the white box Dex took out the delicate little poesy of flowers; crossing back he knelt down and fixed his most apologetic hangdog expression.

"Flowers for my flower?"

Turning Alexis couldn't stifle her laughter, Dex looked truly pathetic and that line was the corniest she had heard in years. Accepting the flowers she lifted them to her nose inhaling the scent of the roses, her eyes widening when she caught sight of a sparkle nestled inside the purple lotus flower.

Dipping her fingers into the centre of the flower Alexis gasped as she pulled out a delicate gold chain, dangling on the end of which was a perfect diamond encrusted heart. "Oh Dex it's so lovely…You shouldn't have."

"Yes I should." Dex insisted taking the necklace from her fingers and fastening it round her neck.

"You really are a romantic darling." Alexis whispered reaching up and running her fingers through his thick dark hair a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Does this mean I can come out of the dog house?" Dex teased pouting adorably.

"Perhaps…" Alexis teased biting her lip as her fingers reached out and toyed with the pendant. "So do I get to know where we are going?"

"Maybe." Dex replied reaching out and catching her hand, lifting it to his lips he pressed little kisses to each of her fingers. Getting to his feet, Dex slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her out of her chair and over to the sofa. Flopping down Dex pulled her down with him.

"Dex!" Alexis screeched slapping Dex's chest.

"Let's just say it's very private…In fact we are the only guests." Dex teased reaching up and stroking the curls back from her face.

"And?"

"And it's warm, tropical blue water, white sandy beaches within easy reach."

"St Barth?" Alexis guessed surprised when Dex shook his head. "St Lucia?"

"Yes and no." Dex teased smirking as Alexis frowned in confusion.

"And…There won't be any unexpected or uninvited guests or any interruptions of any kind, no neighbours unless it's a passing shoal of fish." Dex added pulling her down to capture her lips relieved when Alexis melted into his embrace.

Somehow Dex doubted even Amanda would be able to find them on their own yacht exploring the unpopulated islands of the Caribbean?

-

**Part 19:**

Stretching out Dex sighed as the sun beat down warming every millimetre of his body. With his eyes closed he could hear the gentle lap of the water as the waves rocked the yacht gently, it was like being in a giant cradle being slowly lulled to sleep. Here he could finally begin to unwind, to forget the problems waiting for them back in Denver forget Amanda and all her childish dramas and concentrate on what was important; relaxing, unwinding and spending quality time with the one he loved.

Forcing his eyes open Dex squinted at his companion who seemed to have fallen under the same spell. Alexis's eyes were closed and her breathing soft and even, the delicate sea breeze causing wisps of hair to dance about her face, and with her new golden tan and in the rather skimpy bikini Dex had indeed packed he thought she looked like a goddess.

Standing up Dex moved to join his wife under the shade of the parasol reaching for one of the beers that were chilling in the icebox before lowering himself onto the neighbouring lounger. Then turning on his side Dex studied his wife as she slept his hand creeping out of its own accord to trace her spine, stroking the silky smooth skin reverently. Then with a mischievous smirk he captured the string of her bikini top, slowly pulling the tie until the bow fell apart; massaging her bare back as he reached up for the final tie around her neck.

"I know what you're doing Dex you're hardly being subtle." Alexis mumbled without even opening her eyes.

"Are you telling me to stop?" Dex asked leaning forward and placing a kiss on the curve of her shoulder as his fingers toyed with the other tie.

"Would it make any difference what-so-ever if I did?"

"Probably not." Dex answered flippantly as he undid the other bow pressing another kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Dex darling I'm tired you wore me out last night and this morning."

"Alexis Colby Dexter admitting defeat never… Besides we could test out the endurance of these sun loungers and have me wear you out this afternoon as well." Dex quipped laughing as Alexis scowled and shrugged off his teasing hand.

"If you don't behave the only thing you'll be wearing out is my patience." Alexis grumbled holding what remained of her top against her as she rolled over and grasped her sarong wrapping it around herself as a makeshift dress.

Sighing as the pleasant view seemed to have more than a few storms brewing on it Dex decided he could wait to product test the sun lounger's endurance, realising now was not the time for round three and that he had better back off soon or he might end up sleeping with the tropical fishes.

"Drink?" Dex asked reaching for the cocktail mixer, relieved when Alexis smiled.

"Yes thank you darling."

"Anything in particular?"

"Something refreshing…Surprise me." Alexis replied, rolling her eyes at her husband's answering smirk.

"Sex on the beach it is then." Dex quipped, laughing at his wife's groan at his corny joke.

Pouring the finished cocktail into a glass Dex handed it over before lowering himself onto the end of his wife's lounger, shifting her feet into his lap, rubbing them gently as Alexis sipped her drink. "Good?"

"Perfect." Alexis answered with a contented sigh, her eyes drifting shut as a smile played about her lips. "Oh god I needed this break…Next time you kidnap me I promise I won't object."

"Can I have that in writing Mrs Dexter?" Dex shot back, his question serious despite his teasing tone and Alexis lazily opened one eye. "Your memory can be somewhat selective at times Darling and I may need the written proof."

For a moment she didn't answer and Dex held his breath unsure how she would react but he didn't expect the answer he got.

"You're right." Alexis answered softly as her eyes drifted over her handsome husband's tanned form. "God knows I haven't made it easy on you the last few weeks and I can't imagine I was much easier to live with before…Well even when I remembered who you were."

"You're you, and I love all of you, even the difficult bits." Dex replied gamely trying to lighten to mood.

"Dex don't joke I'm serious." Alexis muttered reaching out and catching his hand, threading their fingers together.

"That much is obvious."

Ignoring Dex's attempts to deflect the conversation Alexis ploughed on regardless, this had been weighing on her mind since they had started this break, or if she was honest it had been on her mind before then but with the distraction of work she had been able to block it out. Now it was time to face it. "What should be obvious even to you by now is that despite certain memories coming back I still haven't remembered anything since…"

"Anything about me you mean." Dex cut in getting to the heart of the matter even though he dreaded the way this conversation was heading. Already he could feel the guilt he had tried so hard to suppress rising up from deep in his gut, his self loathing making him feel sick as his wife's gazed so ignorantly at him, making him unable to meet her gaze.

"Yes." Alexis answered softly, pausing as she studied her husband's suddenly tensed shoulders and uncomfortable expression. Slipping her feet out of Dex's lap Alexis shifted closer, close enough to rest her head on his shoulder and wrap her free arm around his torso. Pressed against him Alexis could feel the tension coming off of him in waves and perhaps that was why she changed her question.

"Tell me about how we first met?"

Stunned by the innocent question Dex's head jerked up, of all the questions he had been expecting that had not been on the list. "What?"

Smiling as the tension leeched from his body Alexis tilted her head up to meet his gaze as her fingertips trailed their way lightly across his chest and she repeated her question slowly. "How…did…we…first…meet?"

Ignoring her dig at his intelligence Dex laughed as the weight on his shoulder lifted slightly; this was something he was happy to talk. So wrapping his own arm around her waist Dex revelled in her warmth and the playful side of his wife he so rarely got to see; Dex treated his wife to his version of their first meeting, complete with re-enactment.

-

**Part 20:**

"And that takes us up to just after our wedding, you'll have to forgive me if I can't recall all the details for you but I only had eyes for my beautiful bride." Dex answered reaching for his glass of champagne as he leant back against his wicker chair, tearing his eyes away from Alexis's rapt expression to glance out at the water where the many yachts were moored up at the small marina.

It was a tiny island and the only thing on it apart from a beautiful deserted beach was an exclusive little restaurant reachable only by private boat and with a reservation list of several months long, it had taken cashing in more than a few favours to get them a table for dinner; but as Dex glanced back at his wife's contented face he knew it had been worth it.

"I always did want a church wedding. It's nice to know I finally got one, even if I don't remember it." Alexis sighed toying with the last forkful of her desert, loath to leave it and yet aware there was little room to hide any extra pounds in that blasted bikini.

"Go on, you know you want to…We can always burn it off later." Dex commented slyly showing once more his uncanny ability to read her thoughts and almost to snub him Alexis set her fork down, not at all surprised when Dex reached out and scooped it up finishing her dessert for her.

"Come on let's get out of here." Dex teased, wiping his mouth with his napkin and offering her his hand, practically tugging Alexis after him as he left a sizeable tip on the table.

"Dex where…" Alexis began when instead of heading to the yacht in the marina her husband lead her down onto the beach.

"Ah everything ready?" Dex nodded a greeting at a waiting gentleman with a lantern who happily led them off down the beach.

"Dex!" Alexis hissed as they were swallowed up by darkness, the only light guiding them the light of the large moon and the dull light from their guide's lantern.

"Trust me."

Huffing her reply Alexis's only other response was to tighten her grip on his hand. Yet her fears were unwarranted when they turned a corner and came upon a small beach bungalow, with a private jetty that jutted out over the water and a comfortable looking hammock hanging between two palm trees beside which a magnum of champagne sat chilling.

"Dex…You…"

"You like it?"

"I love it…Darling it's so romantic, all this and dinner tonight…The whole trip…you're really spoiling me."

"I'm spoiling us both." Dex corrected slipping their guide a hefty tip, who then discretely vanished back into the darkness. "We were in desperate need of a proper honeymoon; I am just making sure we got one finally!"

Laughing at his vehemence Alexis pulled on his arm, leading Dex over to the hammock where her husband needed little prompting in opening the champagne, pouring out two flutes as his wife contemplated the hammock.

"How the hell do you get in it?" Alexis asked accepting her champagne.

"Oh…Like THIS." Dex hissed seizing her round the waist and wrestling a squealing Alexis into the hammock, not caring that the full champagne glass split on them both.

Spluttering as she wiped droplets of champagne from her chin and neck Alexis slapped her husband as he leant forward and tried to help her clean up, his lips and tongue succeeding in spreading the spilled wine rather than drying it off.

"You bastard!"

"No I can assure you my parents were married when I was born…If you'd care for proof…"

"That was not what I meant you damned oaf." Alexis retorted yet there was little venom in her words. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of one or two things." Dex quipped back wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "And if you come up with an idea or two then we have ourselves one fun evening!"

Laughing out loud at that Alexis reached up and ran her fingers through her husband's dark hair, her expression softening her she stared into his eyes. "How did I get so lucky to find you?"

Frowning in confusion Dex replied. "I told you this aft…"

"I didn't mean how…Not like that." Alexis cut in. "I've been alone for so long, I had many admirers but none I ever wanted to let in and suddenly I wake up and there you are…How?"

Nodding as he realised now what she meant Dex smiled shyly. "I wouldn't take your no's for an answer."

"Why?"

Blushing slightly Dex was grateful for the darkness as he answered. "Because I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were meant to be mine."

Reaching up with her other hand Alexis cupped his face between her palms studying his eyes carefully for any hint of deception or mockery, yet there was none. He meant every word and it touched her, warmed a part of her Alexis had long locked away; locked away so it couldn't be broken again.

"Dex."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." The words fell from her lips easily and finally saying them again after all these years lifted a terrible weight Alexis didn't even know she had been carrying. It felt good to let go, to know that Dex would catch her.

Stunned by his wife's admission Dex tried to answer, yet his throat closed up and all he managed was something between a croak and a cough. Instead he pulled her against him kissing her as tenderly as he could; finally breaking the kiss to pull her into his embrace, closing his eyes against the tears that brimmed in them.

"I love you to." Dex whispered into her ear and Alexis felt her joy brim over.

"Marry me." The request was simple and heartfelt yet it caused Dex to pull back in surprise.

"We are married Alexis."

Shrugging her shoulders slightly Alexis struggled to meet his gaze. "I know…but I don't…Dex I might never remember our wedding. The rest of the memories I can live without if I have too but I want to remember marrying you…Even if it's just the two of us here on this beach with only the moon as our witness; marry me?"

"You really want to do this?" Dex asked stunned by her spontaneity, when he was still reeling from her previous declaration.

"I really do." Alexis insisted, catching his left hand and rubbing the wedding band she had no memory of placing there. "It can be a fresh start…A new beginning for us both, where we put the mistakes and hurts of the past behind us and resolve to work harder at our marriage from now on."

"Alright then." Dex answered with a smile lifting her left hand and sliding off the slender band he had placed there. "How do you want do this…Should we stand up?"

"Here is perfect, besides I doubt we got to be this close in church." Alexis retorted snuggling deeper into her husband's arms, wrapping a leg around his for good measure.

"It might have raised a few eyebrows." Dex agreed. "Formal vows? You might have to help jog my memory…"

"Just say what feels right." Alexis insisted. "Do you want to go first or should I?"

"You first." Dex answered lifting his other hand to brush the curls back from her face not wanting to miss a thing, wanting to burn her every expression and inflection into his memory.

"Alright." Alexis whispered blushing slightly under such intense scrutiny. "I love you…God you have no idea how good it feels to be able to say that again…I love you Dex and I promise to carry on loving you for the rest of my life, even when you make me mad, or we argue. I promise to try and be a good wife, a better wife than I have in the past. I promise to compromise more, to try and put our needs first more often then I do my own and I swear I will always be true to you no matter what life throws at us."

"Can I kiss the bride now or do I have to wait until the end?" Dex gasped and Alexis smiled brightly her tone suggestive.

"It's our ceremony…"

Taking that as a yes Dex leaned forward and kissed her at length, allowing his lips to convey just how touched he was by her words.

"Your turn."

Taking a deep breath Dex stumbled over his words. "I've never been good at making speeches…

"No speeches just say what you feel." Alexis answered softly her emerald eyes full of love and encouragement and suddenly the words came spilling out of him.

"I love you Alexis…I always have and I always will, no matter what life has in store for us my love for you will always be there; even if you no longer want it or me, I will never stop loving you. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you, to wake everyday by your side and see that beautiful smile brighten my day."

Swallowing nervously as he realised what came next Dex tried to stifle the feelings of guilt instead he focused on the thought that he could do better; that this time when he made this vow he would keep it no matter what, he had come too close to loosing everything. "I will stay true to you, and never let anyone or anything come between us and I will cherish you every day for the rest of my life."

Blinking back her tears Alexis leant forward and kissed him softly, only pulling away so they could complete the ceremony sliding the rings on to each others fingers.

"This is the only bit you need another person for." Dex joked watching as Alexis frowned in confusion. "Who is going to pronounce us husband and wife?"

Smirking as an idea came to her Alexis reached up and threaded her fingers into his hair pulling her husband's lips down to her own. "Oh darling haven't you ever heard the expression actions speak louder than words?"

-

**Part 21:**

Slowly the elevator doors to the Dexter apartment opened and a rather flustered Alexis tried to fix her clothing as best she could.

"See that's how useful that emergency stop button can be." Dex smirked shooting his wife another 'I told you so' glance, laughing to himself as she continued to fiddle with her hair and clothing. "It's alright there is nobody home." He added gazing around the empty apartment.

"But there could have been Dex." Alexis retorted as she slinked to the mirror, wincing as she caught sight of her appearance. She had tried her best, but with the limited resources Dex had packed and then his repeated, often successful, attempts to dishevel her since they had gotten up that morning had wrecked what little she had achieved.

"Look at me…I am getting straight on the phone to my beautician and my hair is ruined from all that sun."

Walking up behind her Dex slipped his hands about her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You look very sexy."

"You mean I look like I've had sex." Alexis retorted unable to keep the smile from her voice. "Lots of sex."

"Lots of very good sex." Dex corrected with a smile, a smile that his wife shared. "Upstairs with the lady?"

"Upstairs with the luggage Mr Dexter." Alexis quipped. "The lady has some appointments to make…And weren't you moaning about all that paperwork waiting for you?"

Pouting slightly Dex turned her round to face him. "Trying to get rid of me already wife?"

"No…Well not permanently." Alexis added with a smile to soften the blow. "But the honeymoon is over Darling and we have to get back to normal."

"Personally I don't know why we had to come back at all." Dex huffed leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "But as for the honeymoon…I don't think we should say it's over just yet. How about dinner tonight, you pick the restaurant and I'll take you and your new hairdo out for a spin?"

Laughing at his turn of phrase Alexis nodded, pressing another kiss to her husband's lips. He was right just because the holiday was over it didn't mean the honeymoon had to be.

-

"Well it didn't take you long…Don't tell me you've had the airport staked out?"

Slamming the door of the trailer shut behind her Amanda didn't seem in the least bit amused by Dex's joke. "I told you to meet me Dex and you left me standing on that corner like a fool, I waited over an hour for you Dex!"

"Oh I'm sorry Amanda but it's been a long time since I have taken my orders from a little girl." Dex snapped back, his previous light mood now all but gone and he wanted nothing more than to say hell with his paperwork and head off home. Yet there was still one obstacle to deal with and it was high time he dealt with it properly.

"I'm busy Amanda, I have a tonne of work to get through and I had planned on leaving early, your mother and I have plans…"

"Oh so you can make time for Alexis…" Amanda began hotly.

"She is my wife." Dex retorted cutting her adolescent rant off dead. "Now I have put up with your theatrics but I refuse to be threatened by you any longer…"

Dex sighed, he had tried to reason with her, had tried to let her down gently and then when that hadn't worked he had struck out to hurt her. Now he was at a loss as to what argument to use, there was only one thing they had in common; Alexis, and he only hoped their joint desire not to lose her would make Amanda see sense.

"I didn't mean to threaten you." Amanda began her voice trembling slightly. "But you didn't give me a choice…I…"

"Alright I'm listening." Dex muttered unable to bear seeing a woman cry, even if she had brought most of her pain on herself. Yet there was something he needed her to understand first. "So say what you came here to say Amanda I'm done hiding from you, but know this first. Nothing is going to make me leave Alexis, nothing you can say can change the fact that I love her, I love her more than anything and I will never cheat on her again."

"But…"

"I can't love you Amanda, I can't be with you like you want because I am already married to your Mother." Dex ploughed on trying to reach out some part of Amanda that was still connected to reality, ignoring her tearful expression. "Surely you can understand that? Do you really think breaking her heart will bring us together because I assure it won't, all it will achieve is causing everyone involved a lot of pain…"

"Dex I'm pregnant!"

"No." Dex could only gasp, as Amanda's news cut his passionate speech in half. Shaking his head unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I am." Amanda insisted reaching out and grasping his arm, her face creasing in pain as Dex shook her away.

"No you don't…You'll do anything…say anything to try and break Alexis me up, well I am not buying it Amanda." Dex growled backing away from her, unable to look at her a moment longer, unable to believe he had actually tried to reason with her.

"You think I'd lie about something like this?" Amanda asked her eyes wide. "You think I want this? To be pregnant with my step-father's child, a man who has made it quite clear he wants nothing to do with me."

Pausing for a moment as he considered her words Dex tried to shake off the creeping sense of realisation that she might not be lying, not about this. "Who says it's mine, you have a husband Amanda?"

"Michael and I haven't slept together in weeks." Amanda answered blankly.

Shaking his head Dex turned and paced the room, this couldn't be happening, not now, not when everything was going so well between him and Alexis. So he clung to the lingering hope, "But it could…"

"No I am not going to lie to him or to this child about who it's father is! I grew up living that lie and I will not have it for my baby. Dex this it not Michael's child it's yours!"

"And you can prove that?" Dex snarled turning on her, his horror turning to anger. "You come here and turn my life upside down, you've made no secret of the fact that you want to destroy my marriage and you expect me to take your word for that fact that you're carrying my child…That you're even pregnant at all?"

Clenching her jaw as she barely suppressed her rage Amanda resisted the urge to slap Dex had across his chiselled jaw. "I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon, perhaps if you won't believe me when I say I am pregnant then you can come along and ask him?"

And to that Dex couldn't think of a valid excuse.

-  
**Part 22:**

Leaning back in her huge tub Alexis Dexter sighed with contentment, as nice as it was going on holiday it was wonderful to come home as well. Back to all life's every day pleasures; like an extended soak in her tub complete with all the beauty products that Dex being a typical man had forgotten to pack, along with all her vitamin tablets and pills.

It also enabled her to catch up on all the treatments that having lived on a yacht for a week she was in desperate need of. The moisturising she could take care of herself but right now Alexis knew she was in dire need of a manicure and pedicure, a good massage wouldn't hurt either and as for her hair…

There was no way she was stepping back out in public until such key problems were dealt with and besides it was always nice to have one more day off of work, unlike some.

Poor Dex.

Smiling to herself as she thought of her new husband Alexis remembered his childish pout as she literally had to frogmarch him out of the bathroom, reminding him that she preferred to bathe alone and didn't he have paperwork to be seeing to. Reluctantly he had finally left her in peace but not before making her promise to wear red that evening and Alexis had just the dress in mind.

And the underwear…

Smiling broadly Alexis could picture her husband's face when she began to torture him over dinner dropping rather large hints as just what she was or more to the point wasn't wearing underneath her evening gown. Now if only she could remember whether La Mirage had an elevator or not….

So preoccupied with planning her evening Alexis was more than a little annoyed when the phone began to ring.

For a moment she contemplated letting it ring unanswered, yet eventually the persistent noise irritated her enough that she snatched the phone out of the cradle.

"Yes?"

"Oh Miss Carrington I'm so relieved I've finally caught you I've been ringing all morning…"

"I'm n…" Alexis began her annoyance only growing when the obnoxious women on the other end of the line talked right over her.

"I am sorry but Dr Richards won't be able to make your 3 O'clock appointment this afternoon. I know this is inconvenient since this in a rescheduled appointment but he told me to tell you that there is nothing stopping you coming in and having a nurse take your blood samples for the test and then we can make an appointment for him to discuss the results in person or if you would prefer it we could simply let you know the results of the pregnancy test over the phone."

"Oh…I…"Alexis spluttered unable to believe what she was hearing. Amanda pregnant?

"Of course there is no need to decide now just let the nurse know after the test and we can make another appointment then."

"Yes thank you." Alexis muttered stunned by the revelation, holding the phone to her ear long after the receptionist had put the phone down on her.

Trembling as she sat the receiver back down Alexis couldn't quite believe it. Amanda pregnant…Or at least she thought she might be…Her daughter who was practically still a little girl, having a baby all by herself.

She must be terrified.

Closing her eyes as she realised just how awful Dex's timing had been. Amanda had moved in with her probably looking for emotional support and instead of being here for her daughter as a mother should have been Alexis had flitted off on a romantic getaway with her own husband.

Well Amanda was not going to have to go through this alone, not if Alexis could help it.

She remembered only to well the feeling of being pregnant and all alone in the world, separated from the baby's father and unsure just where to turn for support. Well Amanda didn't have to suffer alone like Alexis once had; she wouldn't be pressured into either having to give her baby away or telling the father. If Amanda wanted to have this child and to raise it herself without Michael then Alexis was going to make sure should get that chance.

But first, as Alexis reached for a towel and picked up the phone to cancel her afternoon beauty appointments, first she was going to find out that she had a mother that loved her and who would be in her corner no matter what.

**Part 23:**

Dex Dexter hated hospitals, deposed monarch from minor European nations and spineless men like his father who clung to the achievements of others; and it didn't take for him long to add obstetrician's offices to the same list.

If it wasn't hard enough sitting here dreading being called in to see the doctor Dex had to do it surrounded by blissfully pregnant women who all practically cooed as they sat down next to each other, asking the most intimate details of a perfect stranger, details that Dex as a man felt he never ever needed to hear. Of course being the only man in the waiting room made him a source for gossip and he had caught more than a few women glancing over and whispering behind their hands.

"You can sit out in the corridor if you'd prefer." Amanda's sullen comment jarred Dex out of his thoughts and he resisted the urge to glare at her in disgust.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Dex muttered. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Ah father's." A rather smug knowing voice suddenly commented as a heavily pregnant woman set herself down the other side of Amanda and patting a surprised Amanda on the arm. "Always impatient…Oh they would much rather forget all about it now that they've done their bit…"

"Excuse me?" Dex demanded his eyes narrowing on the interloper.

"See what I mean." She added leaning forward and bumping her shoulder against an increasingly uncomfortable Amanda. "I know they say they want to be involved when really they just want to be at home watching the football playoff's on the television…Next time just leave him there my dear…"

"Believe me lady this is the last place in the world I would ever choose to be." Dex spat testily and the busybody drew back in shock, her hand automatically flying to her baby bump as if Dex had taken a swing at her not bit her head off.

"Well you try to be frie…"

"Nobody asked for you opinion." Dex retorted running his hands through his hair as he got to his feet. He didn't want to be here, he wanted nothing more than to be far away, still on the yacht blissfully ignorant of all this mess.

"Well I have never…" She replied before turning to an embarrassed Amanda. "I am so sorry for you…And that poor baby, having a man like that about…"

"Well save your pity for somebody who needs it." Dex snapped silently adding the 'like me'. He would be a figure of pity after Alexis found about this and attempted to castrate him.

"Dex would you please sit down and shut up!" Amanda snapped. "I think that is the least you can do."

"No I can't…" Dex muttered feeling as though the walls were closing in on him, how he had gotten himself into the mess. Right now he would have given anything for none of this to have happened, to be home with his wife preparing for a night out. "I just…I need some air…I'll be back in a little while to talk to the doctor…I just."

"Dex don't you dare…" Amanda hissed reaching out and grasping his arm so tightly her fingernails dug into his arm, her face so pale with only two high spots of colour of her cheeks the indication of her temper.

Prising off her grip Dex shook his head escaping towards the door, trying to blank out the looks of disgusts from the other waiting mothers. "I'm sorry I just can't...I'll talk to you later."

-

It hadn't taken her contacts long to find the practice for a Dr Richards, the only problem was that he was located in the centre of town and the traffic caused Alexis to curse as she looked at her watch. She was already running late, it was after three and Amanda would already be there for her appointment.

Glancing at the grid locked traffic Alexis leant forward and tapped politely on the glass that separated her from her driver.

"I'm sorry Mrs Dexter I think there was some sort of accident…"

"Not to worry Eric, it will be quicker for me to walk." Alexis added picking up her purse and glancing at her watch one more time. "Just try and meet me there as soon as you can?"

"Sure thing Mrs Dexter."

Smiling politely Alexis opened the door and slipped out of her car ignoring the lewd comments of a taxi driver, as she had to squeeze past his cab to get to the curb. Then pushing through the crowd on the pavement Alexis kept her eyes out for the turning into Anderson Street. Determined that this time she was going to be there for her daughter, even if cost her a damn blister in these Dior heels.

It was the least she could do for her future grandchild.

**Part 24:**

Alexis was almost out of breath by the time she made it to the doctor's office, pushing open the door she was confronted by the sight of many women waiting all in the various stages of pregnancy. It was really happening then. Amanda really was pregnant. Ever since the phone call earlier that afternoon Alexis had been going over things in her mind and had almost convinced herself she had dreamed it.

Crossing to the receptionist Alexis coughed to get her attention.

"Yes can I help do you have an appointment?...Do you need to make one?"

Surprised by the question, considering she was already a grandmother, Alexis took a moment to be flattered. "No I'm here for Amanda Carrington is she finished with the doctor?"

"Erhhhh."

"I'm her mother." Alexis added in the light of the receptionist's hesitancy before indulging in a little lie. "I promised to pick her up after her appointment but the damn traffic was awful, if she has already left…"

Smiling in relief the receptionist checked her list. "No she's still in with the nurse if you'd care to take a seat and wait for her…I'm afraid we're running a little behind this afternoon."

"You and me both." Alexis quipped before moving to take a seat but not before scanning the waiting area for a magazine she could read that wasn't maternity related. Spotting one Alexis snatched it up and took a seat with a good view of the doors into the examination room.

"It's no good watching the door, it won't make them get round to you any faster." The woman to her right grumbled rubbing her large stomach.

"Oh I'm not…" Alexis began unable to believe that so many people would jump to such a conclusion at her age. "I'm waiting for my daughter."

"Pretty little thing…Blonde…British accent…Early twenties?"

"Yes that's her." Alexis added.

"She went in about ten minutes ago." Her companion muttered her expression darkening. "It's nice to see the poor thing it getting some support. It's just terrible what some girls have to put up with these days…And that man…" She broke off shaking her head.

"What man?" Alexis gasped unable to believe what she was hearing. Had Amanda told Michael? had he been here? Where was he now? "Did he go in with her?"

"Him!" Her companion scoffed. "Hell no he high-tailed it out of here before she got called in, and he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. It's disgusting the way some men behave, all too happy to have their fun but then they balk at taking responsibility."

Frowning at that description that seemed so at odds with the kind prince she had met briefly during her visits to Galen, Alexis asked "Was he dark…tall…handsome?"

"And arrogant and rude. He took off just before they called her in, said he'd be back but I've not seen hide nor hair of him since."

"I see." Alexis muttered disappointed by her son-in-law's reaction. Surely despite their problems Michael would want to be there for his wife, if not for her then for his child. He had always struck her as a young man who thought family important but then again she really didn't know him very well and people were capable of behaving in ways you would never predict.

Suddenly the door to the examining rooms opened and out stepped an ashen faced Amanda who lost what little colour she had in her cheeks when she caught sight of Alexis.

"Mummy." She gasped if she had seen a ghost, wavering slightly on her feet as Alexis darted to her side.

"Amanda…Dear god sit down before you pass out…Can we have some water here?" Alexis demanded of the receptionist as she supported Amanda to a seat. "Deep breaths, in, out…That's my girl." Alexis coached Amanda helping her down into a chair.

"Mummy How…Why…" Amanda gasped her eyes wide as she took in her mother's presence.

"Drink first." Alexis commanded forcing the water on her daughter. "Are you still feeling dizzy?"

Sipping her water Amanda shook her head. "I'm alright…Mummy what are you doing here?"

Blushing slightly Alexis admitted. "I accidently took a call from the doctors here and once I knew I had to come…Amanda you're not alone in this I promise you. I know it looks bleak and you probably wish none of it had happened but you're my little girl what sort of a mother would I be if I didn't stand by you whatever you decide."

Blinking back tears Amanda flung her arms around Alexis's neck burrowing her face into her mother's shoulder. "Oh mummy I'm so scared."

Rubbing her daughter's back gently Alexis tried to block out the stares from the waiting room and concentrate on her daughter. "I'm here baby…I promise to be here for you, you won't be alone…You're my little girl…My baby I promise everything will be fine." Alexis added feeling her daughter's grip on her tighten as she strained her ears to catch what Amanda was mumbling.

"I'm so sorry Mummy…" Amanda mumbled over and over again, her guilt churning up and causing her stomach to flip. Pulling away with her hand over her mouth she followed the receptionists pointed arm and fled towards the toilet.

Watching as he daughter rushed away Alexis thought to herself that wouldn't be the last time that happened, not if Amanda's pregnancy was anything like Alexis's own when carrying her. Running her hands through her hair Alexis sank back into the chair to wait, her eyes locked on the corridor to the bathroom and so it wasn't until her previous companion spoke that she was aware they had a new visitor.

"Well look what the cat dragged in…You've got a lot of nerve coming back here!"

"Look lady…" Dex began hotly his rant cut off when at the sound of his voice the woman sat next to her span round.

"Dex?" Alexis gasped her eyes wide in horror as the pieces of the jigsaw came suddenly and painfully together. "No…No not you…You couldn't…"

Dex here…Here with Amanda…Dex and Amanda…Dex and Amanda arguing in the apartment…Dex and Amanda too close together in the lift…Dex carrying a drunken Amanda…Then finally Dex and Amanda in bed together at La Mirage.

Crying out in pain as the dull thump in her head exploded Alexis felt the room begin to spin and her hand tightened on the edge of her chair as she tried to stop herself from falling, yet she was too late and the last thing she saw as her eyes rolled back was her husband reaching out to catch her.

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 25:**

The room was darkened, the blinds having been closed to enable to the patient to rest, as Dex opened the door quietly trying not to disturb the occupant. Yet even as he shut the door with barely a click his arrival had been noted.

"I told the doctors I didn't want to see anyone and that most definitely included you Dex!" Alexis pronounced bitterly, her voice sounding rough as if from crying but Dex couldn't confirm that as she kept her back towards him and her face hidden from view.

Hesitating as he debated moving to take a chair Dex found himself unable to decide, instead he hovered in limbo by the door afraid if he did move Alexis might lash out or call security.

"I waited for the nurse to leave her station…I just needed to see, to make sure…"

"That I am alright?" Alexis questioned her tone loaded with sarcasm. "How very noble of you Dex, but I am far from alright, I am about as far from alright as a person can be and I think you know why."

"I know I hurt you Alexis but you have be believe me when I say it was a mistake…it was never deliberate…it just happened." Dex tried to reason with her, his skin prickling as Alexis continued to remain so calm as if his presence was merely an irritation, even her anger would be better that this monotone iciness. At least then he knew he had a chance to reach the woman beneath all that armour.

"Oh that I do believe, you've never impressed me as a man who thinks his actions through." Alexis sneered, scrunching up her face in disgust as she could picture quite clearly in her mind Dex's dejected appearance. He was no doubt feeling sorry for himself, guilty as well he should, but not sorry enough for her tastes.

"I was drunk…angry…I was stupid Alexis."

"I do hope you're not expecting me to contradict you." Alexis questioned all the while trying to block the memories that Dex's confession was stirring up. Yet as if to taunt her in delicious irony that was the one memory she couldn't suppress as it seemed to play on a continuous loop though her mind.

He had been stupid, stupid to throw away their love and their marriage on a cheap and dirty bunk up with Amanda. Stupid to try and cover it up after she had lost her memory and even stupider to think that eventually she wouldn't have found out.

How long had he expected the lie to last…A few days…weeks…months even?

Or was he going to put it off until Amanda's little brat was born, no doubt the very image of him. Could he really stood by and watch her invest time and love supporting her daughter through her pregnancy only to finally hold her new grandchild in her arms and stare down into a miniature copy of her husband's face?

The fact that she had been consistently lied to by two people that she had loved and trusted caused Alexis's stomach to roll. His very presence in her room sickened her, not that Dex seemed aware of that in the slightest.

"Alexis you have to believe that never I set out to hurt you, I made a mistake and I am sorry…so very sorry but everything that happened afterwards wasn't meant to hurt you further, it was all done out of a backward attempt to protect you…" Dex tried braving Alexis's anger as he stepped towards the bed and reached for her hand, aghast as Alexis drew back from him as if from a leper.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Raising his hands in surrender Dex stepped back anything to get her to calm down before security came battering down the door, "Alright…Ok…No touching but Alexis look at me please." He pleaded relieved when that at least seemed to reach her and Alexis twisted her head to stare back at him over her shoulder; her normally beautiful emerald eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"I am so sorry Alexis. I know I was an idiot and you have every right to be furious, I'm mad at me but Darling…"

"Don't call me that." Alexis hissed her eyes narrowing. "I'm not your darling, not anymore."

"Alexis I love you." Dex tried to reason with her. "And I know despite your anger and hurt that you still love me, if you didn't then you wouldn't be hurting so badly."

Shaking her Alexis refused. "No I don't, you betrayed me, you broke my heart Dex."

"I made a mistake, a huge mistake and it know it will take time but you have to forgive me Alexis. We belong together…we need each other." Dex insisted grasping for something, anything that would get through to her. "Remember the beach…that night when we renewed our vows?"

"How dare you…" Alexis began unable to continue she was so horrified he was bringing that up now. "You lied to me Dex, if there was ever a time to come clean that was it and you looked me in the eye and you lied!"

"I meant every word!" Dex insisted reaching out and grabbing her hand not caring when Alexis struggled to break free. "When I placed this ring back on your finger I remade the promise I broke. It was supposed to be a fresh start, to put all our mistakes behind us. I forgave you for Galen Alexis!"

"You think that wiped the slate clean?" Alexis gasped. "That was not the same thing and you know it!"

"Do I?" Dex demanded. "All I knew was that my loving wife had thrown me out and was taking up with her former lover, how the hell do I know you've been true to me?"

"Don't you dare try to twist this on to me. What you did can't just be swept under the carpet and forgotten Dex. It wasn't just some meaningless fling with a passing ****; you slept with my daughter, my child. I carried her inside me for eight months two weeks and four days and now she is carrying YOUR child! Dear god the very idea disgusts me, but what is worse is knowing that since then we've slept together…that sickens me."

"Alexis please." Dex pleaded the fear that had been dormant since Alexis had first caught him with Amanda now rearing up and bearing its teeth. "I need you…we need each other…I can't live without you."

"Well I hope you're a fast learner." Alexis retorted. "Because this marriage is over!"

"No it's not!" Dex snapped his own control slipping. "You don't get to call time on us just like that Alexis. I won't let you go so easily."

Gritting her teeth Alexis almost hissed her next words. "I want a divorce." She said it coolly her face deadly serious, not showing a flicker of concern as Dex stumbled back as if struck.

"No." Dex muttered shaking his head. "I will never agree to that."

"Who said I needed your permission?" Alexis snapped back. "I don't need or want anything from you Dex, not anymore, except for you to leave. Get out of here…out of my apartment, out of Denver and out of my life!"

"NO!"

"Bow out with what remains of your shredded dignity Mr Dexter before I have you thrown out."

Swallowing dryly as his throat closed up Dex finally realised she was serious and he edged towards the door unable to tear his gaze away from hate filled stare.

"This isn't over Alexis." Dex muttered, even though he had been forced into retreat. Dex Dexter never gave up without a fight, and for his marriage and the woman he loved he would fight to the bitter end if he had to. He simply couldn't live with the alternative.

-

**Part 26:**

It had been ten days of pure torture for Dex Dexter. After his first encounter with Alexis he had retreated to lick his wounds and to try and think of something, anything that might reach his wife might appease her anger. He had ignored her demand to get the hell out of her life certain that given space to cool down she might regret being so hasty.

Yet clearly in his distress Dex had forgotten just who he was dealing with.

The next day he had tried to see her again, having bribed an orderly for information since the front desk had been informed not to release information on Mrs Dexter to anyone especially her estranged husband. He knew she was being kept in for another night for observation, just so the doctors could ensure her memory had returned in its entirety and they could discount any lasting damage from her accident. He had made it up to her floor only to find her door guarded by a rather sharp looking security guard and rather than cause a scene Dex had decided to wait and try to talk to her at home.

Home…Or more to the point Alexis's home, a place that despite their marriage she still owned and a place she did not want him staying.

At least that was the distinct message he got when dog tired he had arrived back at the apartment only to find his key no longer fit the elevator and the apologetic concierge refused to allow him up; instead leading him into a storage room where all his earthly possessions had been neatly packed and were awaiting his collection. Too stunned to react Dex had grabbed a few boxes and moved himself into La Mirage, determined not to move everything as that would be admitted defeat, it would be letting Alexis win.

One day that was all it had taken for Alexis to start cutting him out of her life.

Dex was only surprised it had actually taken her ten whole days to submit a petition for divorce on the grounds of irretrievable breakdown of a marriage. Dex had just come back from his lawyer's office impressing on the younger man's mind that this marriage was far from over and his lawyer was to do whatever was in his power to delay or if possible prevent the divorce from ever taking place.

Dex was not ready to throw in the towel; he hadn't even started to fight back. Alexis could kick him out of their home, ban him from her office and refuse to answer his calls but Dex doubted she would find it as easy to cut him out of her heart or her life not when he refused to go quietly.

Yet that didn't make it any easier when Dex could still feel the heavy weight of the divorce papers Alexis had had him served with in his jacket pocket. He needed a drink…He needed several drinks. So Dex found his way to the bar in La Mirage, scowling at anyone who even seemed to be approaching him, he signalled the bartender for a large scotch and muttered he needed to keep them coming.

He was on his fifth or was it his sixth when he felt a shadow fall over the table and glancing up about to tell whomever it was to take a hike Dex scowled instead when he recognised the intruder. "What the hell do you want, come to screw up my life some more?"

"Dex I didn't come here to fight with you." Amanda's approach was conciliatory as she ignored his mood and took the seat next to him. "

"We need to talk and you've been difficult to find. I tried phoning you at the apartment and Lin told me you had moved out so then I tried the pipeline and they told me you hadn't checked in all week…I was worried about you."

"How touching." Dex muttered sarcastically taking another swig of his drink, slamming down the empty glass and signally for another. "And I didn't move out, your mother had me evicted."

"Don't you think you've had enough, drinking never solved anyone's problems."

"Spoken like a true little smart arse." Dex sneered accepting the new drink and relishing the way it burned his throat before numbing his chest and hopefully his broken heart.

"Dex please, what is getting drunk going to do?" Amanda insisted reaching out and trying to take the glass from him.

Taking it out of her reach Dex glared at her, his dark eyes scanning her face. "I don't recall asking your opinion Amanda or wanting your company so if my drinking offends you why don't you take the hint and leave."

"You really mean that don't you?" Amanda muttered sitting back in her chair staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Even though I am carrying your child?"

Shrugging Dex avoided her gaze; instead his eyes stared into the amber depths of his drink as if that would magically provide the answers.

"Dex we have to talk about this, this is your child; this is as much your problem as it is mine, don't you care about it at all?" Amanda demanded and her shrill tone finally got Dex's attention.

"If it's just a problem for you as well why the hell are you keeping it?" Dex muttered unable to stop the hateful words from spilling off his tongue. It was his child, in his head he knew that but in his heart all he could feel was anger, frustration that this one mistake could ruin his life. It was selfish he knew, the child was innocent, yet he couldn't bring himself to care for it, he was too raw from what it had already cost him.

Stunned by his honesty if not his cruelty Amanda couldn't hold his gaze; she would be lying if the same thought hadn't occurred to her. She had debated it over and over in her mind before she had even told Dex about the baby, and it wasn't a strong maternal drive that had stopped her. "I'm a coward…I'm not strong enough to make that choice and live with it." Amanda confessed. "I need your support Dex."

Sighing as he realised just what that confession had cost her Dex felt his anger towards her abate slightly. They were both guilty in this; he couldn't lay the blame solely on Amanda and the child's head. "I can support you financially…"

"I don't need your money Dex." Amanda spat back her eyes narrowing in disgust.

"I'm sorry." Dex muttered feeling his bad mood deepen. He had to make a choice, not that there was any competition. He couldn't have both Alexis and this child and he wanted his wife back. "I can't offer you anything more."

Choking back tears as she got to her feet Amanda grabbed her handbag and held it against her chest like a shield. "I can't think what I ever saw in you Dex…You don't deserve to be a father."

"I know." Dex answered bitterly. "But that's your choice not mine."

"You bastard." Amanda hissed wincing as in physical pain yet she wasn't through with Dex Dexter just yet. Pausing as she turned to leave Amanda stared down at the silent man who seemed content to ignore her presence.

"You're making a mistake Dex. You think by shutting me and this child out you'll appease Alexis and she might take you back. Well you don't know my mother half as well as you think, she will never forgive you, your marriage is over and if you're not careful by the time you realise that you'll have lost your chance to be involved in this child's life as well!"

-

**Part 27: **

Taking a look at the salad before her Alexis tried to find an appetite to start on it. The strong painkillers the doctor had her on to try and ease her recurring headaches seemed to have the side effect of making her nauseous as well as short tempered, not that she needed another excuse to be in a bad mood. In fact it took very little to set her off these days.

A fact the young man opposite was more than a little aware of. When Adam had recommended him to his mother, the young divorce attorney was thrilled to receive such a high profile case and with the millions involved if it came to a bitter division of assets he knew that this case could make his reputation. That was if he could stand dealing with Alexis Colby-Dexter long enough to get the case to court.

And damn Dex Dexter but he wasn't making his life any easier. Why any man would fight to try and stay married to Alexis Colby was beyond him…The man must be a glutton for punishment.

Picking up her fork Alexis pushed her salad around her plate, her sensitive nose wrinkling as she caught another whiff of her attorney's atrocious aftershave, it was enough to put anyone off their lunch yet somehow it didn't stop him from tucking into the large porterhouse steak he had ordered on her expense. "So Mr Harris how much longer is this process going to take?"

Swallowing nervously as he tried not to choke on the mouthful of steak he was chewing Morgan Harris dabbed his lips with his napkin realising the last thing he needed to do now was spray his client with half his lunch. "That depends on your husband."

"I don't care what Dex does I want my divorce." Alexis muttered bitterly finally braving a mouthful of her lunch anything was better than watching her attorney talk with his mouth full.

"Well your husband has submitted a plea to the court denying your petition for divorce on the grounds of irretrievable breakdown…"

Snorting in un-amusement Alexis reached for her wine taking a deep sip. "I'd like to see what he would consider irretrievable breakdown if this isn't it."

Continuing as if Alexis hadn't just interrupted him Morgan Harris added. "And in such cases the court will have to investigate, then based on that report we will find out if we are required to attend a month or two months of counselling sessions."

"I refuse to do that." Alexis snapped stabbing her salad and imagining it was Dex's heart. Perhaps it wasn't too late to simply fly to the Caribbean and get it over with there, yet the idea of returning to a place that only a few weeks ago had been a place of great happiness still unsettled her and besides a solid Colorado divorce would send Dex the message that she wasn't playing with this.

"If you refuse then this whole process will take longer." Morgan Harris pointed out paling as Alexis shot him one of her patented death glares.

"I just don't understand why Colorado has to be so damn backward, in pretty much any other state you can divorce your spouse for adultery but no not here." Alexis moaned bitterly rolling her eyes at the absurdity of it.

"Yes well it would make things easier that is for certain, but since you are a resident of Colorado Mrs Dexter…"

"Colby!" Alexis snapped. "I refuse to use that person's name."

"As you wish Mrs Colby." Morgan replied patiently reciting in his head just how much he would make from this consultation in order to keep his sarcasm in check. "What we need to go over next is our response to the court investigator. They will want to interview both you and your husband separately, and we need to finally make a decision if you are going to mention your husband's affair."

"Would I need to give all the details?" Alexis asked her unease growing as the idea of recounting what she had seen for some suited official turned her stomach. "Would I need to name the other party?"

Frowning at his client's continued reluctance to trust anyone including him with all the pertinent details, Morgan's reply was slightly brusque with his answer. "If you want to push this forward quickly then your best approach is to be as explicit as you can, name the other party involved and have the court investigator interview her. If she is prepared to corroborate your testimony then I doubt anything Mr Dexter says to try and persuade the court your marriage is salvageable will have effect."

"I'll take that under advisement Mr Harris." Alexis taking one last look down at her lunch. She didn't want it and being out in public was making her feel uncomfortably exposed.

Picking up her purse Alexis waved over the waiter, "Enjoy the rest of your lunch Mr Harris, John place the bill on my tab will you?" She added getting to her feet and not even waiting for Mr Harris to bid her goodbye before she was striding towards the exit.

She just wanted to be back safe in her office, burying her head back in her work and trying to forget that she had ever met a man called Dex Dexter.

-  
**Part 28:**

Rubbing her aching forehead Alexis glanced at her gold Rolex wristwatch. It was getting late; already most of her staff would be on their way home, home to their love ones, their families and spouses.

Husband's and wives…

Pushing that thought aside as it caused her heart to clench Alexis tried to concentrate instead on the figures before her. She had an early morning meeting that she needed to prepare for and her current distraction was not helping matters. Rummaging through the mountain of paperwork Alexis scowled when the progress report she needed wasn't there, instead she had been supplied with the wrong quarter's data. Reaching for her phone Alexis pushed the intercom button, her scowl only deepening when the line was busy; her damn secretary was on the phone.

Grabbing the file Alexis stormed towards the door, slamming it open and causing her secretary to jolt in his seat, flushing uncomfortably as his boss seemed to catch him in the act of abusing his phone privileges.

"Oh Mrs Colby I was just…."

"I don't care what you were just doing Terry; I need you to get someone in accounting to send up this quarter's figures not last."

"It's Jerry Mrs Colby."

"Whatever." Alexis sneered unable to bring herself to care, what did it matter what his name was, there was always a new face, a new name to learn, they were all as useless as each other. Turning on her heel Alexis froze when she caught sight of the person waiting for her.

"Hello Mummy."

Biting her lip Alexis shot a look at her secretary who seemingly could at least take the hint. "I'll just head down to accounting myself Mrs Colby and pick up those figures myself shall I?"

"You do that." Alexis replied patronisingly yet her eyes never left her daughter's face. Waiting until they were alone Alexis asked. "What are you doing here Amanda?"

"I wanted…I needed to see you Mummy." Amanda replied jumping to her feet unable to keep the hope from her eyes, a hope that was quickly extinguished by Alexis's next words.

"Don't call me that!"

"Mummy please." Amanda pleaded reaching out and catching her mother's sleeve holding Alexis in place when her mother clearly wanted to flee. "I need…"

"I don't care what you need Amanda." Alexis retorted staring down at her daughter's hand in disgust, shrugging her touch away as if she were a leper.

"If you would only let me try and explain." Amanda pleaded. "I tried before but with you banning me from the apartment and refusing to take my phone calls."

Snorting Alexis shook her head. "Can you really blame me Amanda; I mean there are something's that are better just left alone or do you think that I will enjoy hearing all of the intimate details? Dear god do you really hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you Mummy." Amanda insisted. "It was never about hurting or punishing you Mummy. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"You never meant to hurt me!" Alexis scoffed rolling her eyes. "Well how did you think I would feel Amanda, surely you didn't expect me to be thrilled that my own daughter bellied down with my husband?" Alexis hissed.

"I didn't think…It just happened, don't you think I regret it? It was a mistake and one I wish I could go back and undo but I can't and I know it must be a terrible thing to experience and Mummy I am so sorry, but you are still my mother…you have to forgive me…you have to…" Amanda pleaded reaching out and catching Alexis's hand. "I need you…Mummy I am so scared. I'm not ready to have a baby and D…I can't do this on my own."

"Oh I bet you are scared as well you should be. You have to finally grow up Amanda; you have to start considering the consequences of your actions, that's what being an adult is all about. Well since you've proven yourself grown up enough to go after other people's husbands I think you're old enough to deal with this without me holding your hand. You're not a child any longer Amanda, I am no longer responsible for clearing up your mess."

"Mummy please." Amanda pleaded her eyes wide and full of tears yet Alexis refused to let those tears move her.

Even as she felt her heart soften, her own memories of being young, alone and pregnant a powerful motivator; the memory of the hotel suite crowded them out. Closing her eyes against the image that seemed burned on her retina's Alexis prised Amanda's fingers from her hand pushing her away.

"No…Leave…Just leave Amanda, go back to Blake and company, go back to your sainted father. Tell him all about what you've been up to and ask him to support you through this because I can't bear to look at you, not now not ever!"

Refusing to allow Amanda to see her conflict or her tears Alexis marched back into her office, the slamming sign a clear indicator that she wasn't to be followed. It was only when she was certain she was alone that she let them fall before wiping them away angry with herself, she was Alexis Colby, she was stronger than this. She didn't need anyone, not Dex and not Amanda, she was better off on her own.

-

**Part 29:**

Alexis was wearing black Dex noted the moment she walked into the party. True it was a stunning beaded creation that hugged her curves and dipped dangerously low at the back, and the only thing keeping it decent were most of the male eyes in the room. Yet Dex knew Alexis well enough to know that she only wore black when she felt like hiding.

Hiding he knew more than a little about that, perched as he was in the corner of the room not socialising with his peers but watching his wife whilst she still was his wife. He wanted to cross the room, wanted to talk to her, wanted to run his hand down the tantalising exposed slope of her back yet he didn't dare in front of all these onlookers. Alexis was at her most dangerous when cornered and so far there had been no opportunity to talk to her in private and he didn't want her to learn of his presence at the party until there was.

Yet his presence hadn't escaped the notice of a few of Denver's most prolific gossips nor that of the co-host of this environmental fundraiser, Blake it seemed had notice him sitting in exile by the bar and was heading over. Swallowing nervously Dex tried to make out Blake's mood from his expression, the last thing he wanted was to be collared by an outraged father with no escape route. Yet Blake didn't seem to be baying for his blood as he crossed the room.

"Good evening Dexter, I didn't realise you were coming?" Blake's greeting was polite, even jovial, Dex noted reminding himself how quickly that could all change; perhaps it was because he probably thought Dex had seen the light…Either that or Blake felt some sort of solidarity with the next soon to be ex-husband of Alexis. That appearance of solidarity would quickly vanish when he eventually learned the truth and Dex had no desire to be in the line of fire when he did.

"I am here representing Dexter International." Dex answered accepting Blake's greeting.

"Well you won't accomplish much sitting here…I have some ideas I'd like to run past you, why don't you join my table…?"

"Thank you but no." Dex answered abruptly not caring as Blake started in surprise. Dex had seen Blake's party arrive, the suited and bejewelled Carrington clan on parade and the idea of being forced to make polite conversation with Amanda made his head ache.

"Well if you change your mind…"

"Thank you." Dex muttered watching as a confused Blake made his way back to his table. Yet Blake's little trip to his corner had raised his profile and Dex lifted his head to be confronted with a pair of furious emerald eyes.

He had been spotted.

For a moment their gazes locked and Dex held his ground as a fuming Alexis tried to intimidate him.

The St Dennis Club was neutral territory, she had no right to ask him to leave and it would only reflect badly on her new environmental venture if the headline revolved around them rowing and Dex leaving in a huff. Yet Dex couldn't help provoking her slightly, letting his gaze drop as his eyes slowly and laboriously explored her figure before meeting her gaze and letting his own hungry expression do all the talking; a smile tugging at his lips as his wife flushed, her breathing suddenly erratic as she turned away and deliberately lost herself in the crowd.

Lifting his drink to his lips Dex allowed himself an inward smirk, she had backed down, in the face of his obvious attraction and lust Alexis had reacted. She was probably cursing herself now but at the time she hadn't been able to stop herself despite how she must feel about him right now. That was definite cause for celebration.

Finishing his drink Dex turned to the bar to order another, yet he wasn't the only one trying to get the bartender's attention. Further down the long bar Amanda was accepting a refill of champagne and from her slightly unsteady stance and flushed expression Dex doubted it was only her second.

He shouldn't care…He had made his choice, and he had chosen Alexis yet he couldn't stand by and say nothing, could he?

Walking towards her Dex tried to keep his voice low, "Should you be drinking that?" Yet even so his sudden arrival startled Amanda who spilled a mouthful of champagne down her dress.

"Dammit Dex! Start wearing a god damn bell will you!" She spluttered reaching for her bag, clumsily opening it with one hand to rummage for a handkerchief, cursing as she split the rest of the contents on the floor. "Bugger." She muttered as tottering on her heels she reached down to try and retrieve them.

Watching as Amanda tried to keep her balance and failed pathetically only confirmed Dex's suspicions. "You're drunk!"

"I'm not drunk." Amanda retorted petulantly, taking another sip of her champagne and eyeing him maliciously over the rim of her glass. "And besides what do you care…You told me…"

"I remember what I said." Dex cut in before Amanda could blurt it all out in front of some eager eavesdroppers. Grasping her firmly by the upper arm Dex ignored Amanda's protest and half led, half dragged her towards the terrace.

"Dex let me go."

Waiting until they were alone Dex finally let Amanda go, rolling his eyes as she tottered a little and tried to steady herself. "What the hell do you think…"

"What do you think you were doing?" Dex cut in. "You can't go knocking back the booze like that Amanda and you damn well know it."

Shrugging Amanda looked at her almost empty champagne glass, deliberately downing the rest. "I can and I will…Besides why do you care, you told me to get rid of it."

"I told you to do whatever you wanted." Dex retorted through gritted teeth. "If you don't want it then do it properly don't give the poor little bastard brain damage just because you're too much of a coward to make a decision."

"I wouldn't need to make a decision if you were half the man you pretend to be. Oh you talk big Dex but when it comes to facing up to your responsibilities you're a little short on action!" Amanda spat.

"I told you from the start where I stood Amanda, that hasn't and won't change. I love Alexis, I love my wife and I want to make my marriage work, that means you and this baby can't have a place in my life."

Smirking Amanda shook her finger under his nose causing Dex reach out and grab her wrist. "You say one thing Dex and then the next moment you're here scolding me for having a few drinks. I think deep down you want this baby…want me too."

"Amanda I don't…" Dex began his eyes widening as Amanda practically fell agasint him and he caught her out of reflex, his concern mounting as she smiled up at him, wrapping an arm around his neck like a boa constrictor and pulling his lips down to meet hers.

"You do." Amanda hissed before pressing her mouth to Dex's.

For a moment Dex was so stunned that he allowed the kiss, then his mind began screaming and panicking Dex used his strength to pry her loose, to push her away. Stumbling back Amanda lost her balance, and in her intoxicated state tripped over her heels and landed hard on the paved courtyard floor.

Lying on the floor Amanda stared up at him in shock and horror. "You bastard! You could have hurt me…hurt the b…"

"Are you alright?"

"Like you give a damn!" Amanda hissed shaking off his offer to help her stand, wincing as slightly as she got to her feet. "Do you always have to over-react? A simple no would have sufficed."

"I told you no, but you never would take no for an answer Amanda, I told you no the last time as well but you kept pushing and pushing. Not this time!" Dex all but yelled at her, his fleeting concern for the child overridden by his growing disgust for the woman before him.

He needed to leave, to put some distance between them before he did something stupid. "Just stay away from me, stay out of my life."

"Dex…Dex wait…" Amanda pleaded. "I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking…" She added hobbling after him as he stormed back inside the doors shutting behind them allowing their silent onlooker to step out of the shadows, her evening dress shimmering slightly as it reflected the light streaming out from the large windows.

Taking a long final draw on her cigarette before stubbing it out Alexis Colby reflected on what she had just heard, trying to convince herself it didn't make a difference, they were both still guilty, they had both betrayed her. The fact that they were both suffering in their own way was exactly as it should be. She didn't give a damn…she didn't.

-

**Part 30:**

The party was winding down, many people had already started to drift off and Alexis herself was considering leaving. The whole event had been a boon for Colby Co, her Public Relations team had done her proud and with the press coverage they could expect it would only enhance her company's reputation and put any lingering questions about her commitment to environmental issues to bed. Yet it had been a personal trial for Alexis.

She knew her upcoming divorce was the hot gossip topic of the night, especially since her soon to be ex-husband was also in the room. The Denver socialites were obviously expecting some sort of scene or confrontation, so eagerly they were practically salivating yet Alexis didn't feel inclined to indulge them and thankfully Dex appeared to agree. He had kept his distance all evening, and had left as soon as it was socially respectable much to the gossip mongers disappointment.

Yet that hadn't stopped his eyes from burning a hole in her most of the evening. It seemed no matter where he was or who she was talking to Alexis had been able to feel Dex's eyes on her; protective, possessive, all consuming. It had both irritated and reassured her. After all it was the first event she had attended alone in quite some time, the first since her accident; at one point she had considered finding an escort just she wouldn't have to face Denver society without a shield but then she considered the headlines such an action might provoke and she decided otherwise. Having Dex there even if he wasn't with her was like knowing she had a safety net, all she had to do if she felt the need was beckon and he would be there.

She hadn't needed to, hadn't wanted to; knowing full well that Dex would take it the wrong way would try and use it to wear down her resolve. Besides she wasn't completely sure she trusted her own control around him, not that she would take him back, but that her turbulent emotions might once more getting the better of her. Bursting into tears in front of half of Denver was not what her PR team had in mind for the evening's headline, yet it seemed in private that was all she kept doing despite her resolve to get over this failed relationship.

Yet part of her, a small part, and it was probably ego had been disappointed he hadn't tried to speak to her. Not that she wanted to row in public and that was all they would end up doing. It was difficult for her to admit but she missed him, not just the reassurance of having a man about but Dex himself. He made her laugh, made her look after herself not skipping meals or working late and he held her tightly against him at night soothing away the bad dreams.

Now her nights were full of recurring nightmare's many revolving around her soon to be ex-husband but some where about other horrors in her past that Alexis used to be able to suppress yet her recent memory problems seemed to have brought them all once more to the surface. Waking to her big empty bed only seemed to make them linger and often Alexis had found herself unable to go back to sleep, so instead she got up at 5 or 4 or sometimes even 3 and made a start on whatever work needed doing. She knew she was running herself into the ground, the relaxing effects of her holiday long gone; now if it wasn't headaches it was the nausea associated with the painkillers and the lack of sleep was making her even more emotionally unstable.

"Well this has been a successful party…My congratulations Alexis, your team were a credit to you."

Turning as she heard Blake speak Alexis tried to summon a smile, in the past any sort of praise from Blake had made her preen but now…Now she couldn't help but remember his coolness when she was lying in her hospital bed. It wasn't the worst thing he had ever done to her, leaving her to cope with the loss of her first born alone and then exiling her from her young children were far worse; yet Alexis had always been able to at least understand that cruelty, Blake had been hurting too back then.

Back at the hospital she had been alone, afraid, she had lost 5 years of her memory had children she didn't recognise and a husband who could have been Jack the Ripper for all she had knew and Blake hadn't given a damn. They weren't on bad terms at the time, Alexis now knew, in fact as far as their relationship went they were enjoying an almost cordial friendship and a productive business relationship but Blake hadn't wanted to reassure her; he had wanted to get the hell out of there as quickly as he could and that Alexis couldn't forget or forgive it was thoughtlessly cruel.

"It achieved its objective." Alexis replied coolly as Blake continued to watch her, his dark eyes narrowing slightly at her less than enthusiastic response and inwardly Alexis smirked. Surely Blake Carrington wasn't disappointed she wasn't gushing just because he deigned to come and speak to her of his own volition, rather than her having to track him down, nailing his feet to the floor before he would indulge in conversation.

"Would you care to dance?…I think we have a few minutes before the band decide to call it a night."

"No thank you Blake." Alexis replied glancing at her watch as she relished the opportunity to snub him, it was a rare and valued treasure and Alexis would enjoying replaying Blake's stunned look before she went to bed or whenever she needed cheering up. He was only offering as a pity gesture obviously expecting her to jump at the chance and if she said yes he would probably arrange to palm her off on someone else halfway through; either that or think of some other excuse to leave her standing on the dance floor alone and feeling wretched.

"Are you sure?"

Smiling genuinely and openly at Blake's confusion Alexis nodded. "I'm sure…I think I will head home it's been a long day and I have plenty to do tomorrow, I have an early meeting."

"On a Saturday?" Blake exclaimed unable to keep his surprise in check.

"Work waits for no man Blake…Surely you remember, that was one of your favourites." Alexis bit back unable to keep the bite from her voice, her satisfaction complete when even Blake Carrington had the decency to blush at that reminder. Oh he remembered alright.

"Good night Blake." Alexis called out as she waved to the doorman to summon her driver, deciding to pop to the bathroom to retouch her makeup just in case a photographer was lurking outside trying to get photographs of Denver's finest when they were more than a little worse for wear.

The bathroom was deserted and Alexis savoured the opportunity to let her guard down for a moment, setting down her purse and wrap and dabbing a little water on her neck to wake herself up. Opening her purse she retrieved her compact, cursing when her lipstick rolled off of the counter and bounced on the tiled floor.

"Bloody thing." Alexis muttered bending down to pick it up catching the sight of something sparkling out of the corner of her eye. Someone was in one of the stalls.

"Hello…" Alexis called out feeling her heartbeat begin to race. She was alone, no one would notice if she didn't come out and she had been the victim of too many attempts on her life that the situation was bound to unnerve her.

"Hello if you're in here please answer."

Yet there was no answer and Alexis felt her initial fear turn to fear of another kind. The sparkle was a shoe, a silver heeled stiletto, unusual footwear for a potential assassin. Crossing to the stall door Alexis rapped her knuckles against the door. "Excuse me do you need some sort of assistance?"

No answer again and now Alexis was beginning to panic. Pushing open the neighbouring stall she thanked her stars she had chosen not to indulge in the fine champagne that evening and balancing on the closed toilet lid she glanced over the top into the next. What she found made her blood run cold.

"Oh my god Amanda…Amanda." Alexis exclaimed jumping down and running round to batter on the toilet door. "It's mummy wake up…" Yet Amanda didn't reply and Alexis was torn between rushing off to find security and leaving her unconscious daughter alone.

Trying to quell her panic Alexis tried to think calmly yet all her instinct was screaming at her to get that door open, barge it, kick it, it didn't matter how. Running to the door back into the lobby Alexis prised it open screaming loudly for someone to call security and an ambulance before rushing back inside and lashing out at the damn door that was keeping her from her daughter. Alexis slammed her fists against the door trying to channel her fear, elated when shuddering under her onslaught the door juddered open.

Pushing inside the small stall Alexis pulled her unresponsive daughter in her arms dragging her out of the cubical and into the bathroom as she checked her breathing and pulse. She was breathing and her pulse was steady and Alexis could easily smell the stench of alcohol of Amanda's breath, yet her sensitive nose could also pick up another and the distinctive metallic smell of blood made Alexis's stomach churn.

"Amanda…Baby…its mummy open your eyes…" Alexis pleaded pushing her daughter's hair back from her face.

"ISN'T ANYONE GOING TO HELP US?" Alexis screamed and finally the door into the lobby opened and in rushed some official looking person.

"We've called an ambulance…it's on its way."

"Get me some water." Alexis demanded her eyes not leaving her daughter, accepting the glass when it was shoved towards her and splashing a little on her daughter's face, relieved when Amanda responded. Rousing slightly Amanda didn't open her eyes but she groaned and Alexis took that as an improvement.

"Amanda it's mummy I need you to try and open you eyes…Baby please try."

"Mummy?" Amanda groaned slightly opening her eyes and wincing at the light.

"I'm here baby."

"It hurts mummy." Amanda pleaded her unfocused eyes now clouding with tears.

"I know it does…the ambulance is on its way they'll make it better I promise." Alexis muttered trying her best to sooth her child. "Try not to think about it alright…I'm here…I won't leave. Everything will be alright."

Yet Amanda grew increasingly distressed as even through the alcoholic fog something returned. "No the baby…I lost my baby." She cried confirming Alexis's suspicion and Alexis closed her eyes for a moment, another grandchild lost, yet her daughter was the one who needed her now and she wouldn't fail her again.

Pulling her sobbing daughter more completely into her arms Alexis ran her hand soothingly down her back, rocking her gently as she would a young child. "Shush baby…I'm here…You aren't alone…It'll be alright I promise." She added ignoring Amanda's muttering that it was all her own fault that she had said she hadn't wanted the baby and so god had punished her by taking it away.

It would have been a hell of a lot easier if Alexis had been able to tell her that wasn't so, that these things just happened, that no one was to blame. Yet the words stuck in her throat. These things did happen all the time, but Alexis couldn't pretend that Amanda's drinking and that rough altercation with Dex might have had more than a little to do with it. But that was a conversation for another time right now she had a daughter to look after, in reflection everything else didn't matter any more.

-

**Part 31:**

Alexis Colby hated hospitals, hated the associations, every time she had been in one it either meant something bad had happened to her or to someone she loved. She hadn't always felt this way, when she was young they were just another building, people went there to get better, but then she had endured her first birth in a hospital environment. A birth after which she had given up her child and since then the association with pain and suffering had developed.

It was for that same child she was here now.

Her little Amanda who was suffering from a miscarriage, a small concussion and undoubtedly by now one hell of a hangover.

It was slowly getting light as Alexis paced back and forth in the small waiting room. She was alone. The others had already left. Blake with his show of fatherly concern and his oh so sterling wife had stayed long enough to demand an update from the doctor and to give Blake a chance to take pot-shots at her; but as Alexis had so succinctly pointed out to him, that Amanda hadn't chosen to confide in Blake about her pregnancy was surely a fault with him and not Alexis. As her mother Alexis had known, and as her mother there was no way she was leaving her daughter alone. She needed to be here when Amanda woke up. After all although Alexis had never miscarried she did understand something about the grief of losing a child.

Pacing towards the window Alexis could see the sun beginning to rise, the early weak rays glinting off of the many windows of Denver's skyscrapers. It was going to be one hell of a day and Alexis needed a cigarette. Reaching for her purse she pulled her silver cigarette case, flipping it open she liberated one cigarette and placed it between her lips trying to ignore how much her hands shook as she fumbled with her lighter.

Suddenly another lighter appeared, held in a larger steadier tanned hand. Pausing for a moment Alexis finally leant forward and lit her cigarette from the proffered lighter, not needing to turn round to realise who its owner was.

"They actually let you smoke in here?" Dex's question broke the uneasy silence and Alexis shrugged anxious to put some more space between them.

"No one has dared to tell me I can't." Alexis muttered walking over to the uncomfortable sofa and sitting down reorganising her clutch bag so she could avoid looking at her husband.

Sighing Dex watched his wife's distracted movements. She looked exhausted, beautiful, she always looked beautiful but how long had it been since she had slept properly. He wanted to ask, he wanted to take her in his arms and make it all better but somehow Dex guessed that would only make things worse. So instead he settled for asking the other question he needed an answer to.

"Have you heard anything…Is she..is the…" He paused unable to bring himself to say the words, not to her, not to Alexis.

"She lost the baby." Alexis retorted blankly, refusing to show any weakness in front of Dex.

Closing his eyes Dex tried to decide just what he was feeling, he had expected to feel sadness mixed with a guilty sense of relief but instead all he felt was confused. He hadn't wanted the baby but he had never wanted this to happen either and no he didn't know how he felt. Had this been his only chance of being a father? It wasn't something that he had planned on, apart from in the vague way all young men do, that one day they would be husbands and fathers.

When he had fallen in love with Alexis Dex knew he had would be giving that possibility up, yet it had hardly seemed a hardship, he loved Alexis, he wanted her as his wife more than he had ever wanted anything and a child seemed like a small price to pay for getting the woman of his dreams. But now….Now he still wanted her, that wasn't in doubt but Dex had to admit if only to himself that Amanda had a point he was starting to get used to the idea of being a father and now that chance was no more.

"It was my fault…We argued, I pushed her…She fell." Dex croaked out his dark eyes locked on his wife surprised when she didn't immediately attack him. In fact her face barely changed. "You knew?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Alexis replied taking a soothing draw on her cigarette, ignoring Dex's start. "It might have caused it, but then so might have Amanda's drinking or it might have happened anyway…These things happen."

"You don't need to try and make me feel better…"

Snorting in amusement Alexis shook her head cutting Dex off short. "I am not trying to absolve you of guilt Dex, you have plenty to feel guilty about." Alexis corrected him finally lifting her eyes to meet his gaze, flinching slightly as his dark eyes bored pleadingly into her own.

"If I could go back and change things." Dex insisted. "Alexis if you really were out on the terrace then you heard what was said, you know I am telling the truth when I say I still love you and that I would never put anyone else before you, not even my own child. I chose you, doesn't that change anything?"

"I heard what you said." Alexis admitted her eyes softening for a moment and Dex leant forward holding his breath. "But it was just words Dex, actions speak louder and now we'll never know will we?" She added getting to her feet.

"Alexis…" Dex began reaching for his wife's hand, catching her before she could leave him. "Darling I love you. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Trying to shake off Dex's hand Alexis could feel the tears brimming up beneath her lashes but she refused to reach up to try and brush the tears away. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, damn her traitorous heart or was it because she was so tired. Lately anything could set her off and having her husband here pleadingly with her was definitely something. "Let me go."

Ignoring her request Dex instead moved closer sliding his hand around her waist and pulling her back against his chest, her curve of her bare back fitting neatly against him. "Alexis we can fix this if you just give me a chance."

"Dex I…" Alexis began her voice croaking ominously so she stopped unable to complete her sentence. She didn't want him back, she didn't. It was just she was so tired, tried of always being the strong one, tried of having to fight the world alone. With Dex by her side she had finally felt protected, true her husband might be the type to react first rather than think but his reactions were always about protecting her from harm…Unless he was the one causing it.

"Mrs Colby?"

The young nurse's arrival was both a blessing and a curse. Alexis all but sighed in relief as she had an excuse to pull away from her husband's body; her body shivering slightly at the sudden lose of heat.

"You're daughter is awake, she's asking for you."

"Thank you I'll be right there." Alexis replied quickly picking up her purse and wrap before moving to follow the nurse, not favouring her husband with a backward glance.

"Mrs Colby?" There was a distinct angry tone to Dex's voice, perhaps it was being interrupted when he felt he was close to breaking through Alexis's barriers or perhaps it was the events of night before finally catching up on him. "The last time I checked lady your name was still Dexter."

Stopping dead at his tone Alexis risked a glance back over her shoulder; catching her husband's angry gaze Alexis felt her own temper flair up and she couldn't bite back her cutting retort. "Not for much longer."

-


	5. Chapter 5

Part 32:

"This is pointless."

Sighing Dex tried to school his expression but perhaps some of his exasperation managed to show on his face as the counsellor shot him a supportive smile after all they were in this together and Alexis had barely made it through the door before clearly showing her contempt for the proceedings.

"Please Mrs Dexter take a seat, the sooner we get started…"

Huffing loudly Alexis followed the younger woman's instructions, deliberately choosing to sit in the offered armchair instead of next to her husband on the sofa her eyes narrowing on the petite blonde as if sizing her up. "And my name is Colby, my association with anything Dexter will shortly be coming to an end."

"Well that is what we are here to resolve." The Counsellor replied forcing a tight smile. "But of course if you prefer Colby. Well firstly I should introduce myself I am Helen Shaw your court appointed marriage guidance counsellor and I should stress from the beginning that everything you say in this room is in the strictest confidence and no specifics will make it into the final report I make to the judge. I am simply here to help the two of you air, discuss and try to address the issues that have brought you this far. In some cases couples realise that divorce is no longer required although of course in others they mutually decide to proceed with a separation however hopefully in a more amiable frame of mind."

"And in your spare time you are working towards world peace?" Alexis scoffed reaching into her purse for a cigarette.

"I do what I can Mrs Colby and I would prefer it if you refrained from smoking during these sessions, I am asthmatic and can't be of much use to you if I can't breath." Helen cut in her hazel eyes locked on Alexis's own emeralds, holding her gaze until Alexis nodded her lips quirking in a small smirk as she placed the cigarette back in its case.

"Very well Ms Shaw."

"Excellent." Helen replied clasping her hands as she glanced between her two newest clients, taking in the marked differences in their body language. Mrs Colby was almost rigid in her posture, her eyes looked on Helen, not even drifting in her husband's direction yet Mr Dexter was markedly different. He seemed nervous yet more open and there was no disguising the almost longing looks he kept shooting at his wife when he thought no one was watching. It was clear that the decision to divorce was not a mutual one and that gave her something to work with.

"I like to start my opening session by finding out more about my clients, I have the bare bones from the divorce petition, how long you've been married, how long you have been separated but I like to hear the background information directly from you before we move on to why you are petitioning for divorce…How you first met and who proposed and where…"

"That sounds reasonably enough." Dex replied a smile pulling at his lips as he turned his head catching Alexis's eye. "Do you want to go first?"

"I might as well you will only dramatise it." Alexis snapped back, her fingers itching for a cigarette, not that she needed a smoke but more so she had something to fiddle with. "We met at a board meeting; Dex was representing his father on the Denver Carrington board at the time."

"Except we didn't meet then exactly it was later that evening." Dex cut in earning him a scathing glance from Alexis.

"I thought I was telling this story?"

"Then tell it right or don't you remember?"

Huffing as she sat her handbag down on the table Alexis did her best not to blush. "Fine…We didn't actually speak until later that evening when Dex decided he would barge into my office and accost me; one of the many examples when he exhibited his tendency to act now think later. He proposed a business partnership which I turned down, then he left."

"Leaving out the part completely where I kissed you and you enjoyed it and let me, and then you flirted blatantly with me." Dex added.

"I flirted?" Alexis scoffed. "Dex I think you've suffered from too many blows to the head, either that or your ego is clouding your judgement as I recall you were the protagonist, you pursued me without pause. I turned you down repeatedly, first over Tar Sands, then your invitations to dinner…"

"And I refused to take your no's for an answer just as I refuse to accept our marriage is over now." Dex added hotly.

"Well can I help it if you're delusional?"

"I love you." Dex hissed. "If that makes me delusional or a glutton for punishment, or just daft then fine but it's the truth and I know under your anger that you still love me, you're just too damn stubborn to admit it."

Reeling from that unexpected explosion Helen held her hands up to try and stall further argument. "Alright I think we've gotten a little off track here but it is good to know both your positions on this from the start."

"Not that it makes a blind bit of difference." Alexis cut in glaring at her husband. "I will never change my mind Dex, this whole process is pointless!"

"Mrs Colby!" Helen added keeping a tight rein on her own temper as she stared down Alexis. "We will never get anywhere if we continue to fling accusations or inflammatory remarks around. Now we covered how you first met how about we move on to when you decided to get married?"

Watching as Alexis shrugged her shoulders Helen turned hopefully to Mr Dexter who seemed almost wounded by his wife's vitriol.

"I asked her to marry me many times, at least three, but each time she turned me down but like a fool I kept asking, hoping…" Dex trailed off his dark eyes softening as he gazed off into the distance.

"I never give up on things I want and I never wanted anything more than to marry my wife. It was one of the happiest moments of my life when she told me she had changed her mind and wanted to marry me after all. Our wedding day is the most treasured memory I have." Dex broke off his voice breaking slightly as he gazed down at his clenched hands, his eyes lingering on the wedding ring that still took pride of place, unable to quell the wonder if Alexis was still wearing hers or had she discarded it along with his name? Yet Dex didn't feel brave enough to turn and look, after all there were some things he was happier not knowing the answer to.

"Less of the saccharine Dex I am feeling slightly nauseous." Alexis quipped yet Helen's keen eye noticed the way her client's voice and hands trembled slightly, clearly she was not as unaffected as she pretended.

Perhaps there was some hope for them after all.

Part 33:

Panting as he practically sprinted down the corridor Dex had to blurt out his apologies as he almost barrelled into a secretary carrying an armful of papers but he didn't dare stop to help her pick them up. He was running late, it was their fourth meeting with the counsellor and so far they had discussed their first meeting, the first argument, the wedding, even Dex's frustrations with having to share his wife and apartment with Alexis's fully grown daughter and then an ex-lover but they hadn't as yet touched on the reasons behind Alexis's petition for divorce.

Helen had even gotten Alexis to grudgingly admit that moving Galen in might have been stretching what was reasonable a little far, which was more than Dex had been able to do and he was her husband. The divorce Helen had hinted at they would discuss today, and today had to be the day his car had got caught in a traffic jam caused by some idiot running through a red light and smashing up his truck; causing Dex to be late.

Bursting through the door he was initially dismayed to see the chair Helen normally occupied empty, he was only ten minutes late but knowing Alexis she wouldn't have waited…

"You are late…She's gone to put off her next clients."

Turning his head Dex was surprised to see his wife sitting on the sofa her emerald eyes raking appraisingly over his sweaty figure. "What did you do run all the way from La Mirage?"

"Practically." Dex grunted shrugging off his jacket and loosening his tie throwing it down beside Alexis on the sofa. "Damn truck jack-knifed over on 5th, we tried to go around, but in the end it was easier to get out and walk…or run in my case." He added amused by the way Alexis scrunched her delicate little nose in disgust glaring at his discarded clothes like they personally offended her.

"Are you planning on stripping all the way down?" Alexis snorted as Dex unfastened the top buttons and reached to pour a glass of water from the jug sitting on Helen's desk.

"Only if you ask me to?" Dex quipped back turning to lock his dark eyes on his wife, taking in the light almost summery dress and large brimmed hat. "So where have you been, or has Colby Co instituted a new casual dress code?"

"Out."

"Just out?"

"No not just out Dex but since it is hardly your business where I go or who I have lunch with…" Alexis muttered but from the way she suddenly avoided his gaze and moved from her vulnerable position on the sofa to stand and gaze at the poster art on Helen's walls Dex knew there was more to this than she was saying.

"So you had lunch…like a lunch date or a date at lunchtime?" He demanded eyes narrowing on her flushed cheeks.

"Not that it's any of your business but…"

"I am still your husband, I'd say that makes you seeing other men my business." Dex added reaching out and grabbing her arm and turning her around, his other hand finding her waist to keep her firmly in place. "Who?"

"Not that I owe you a damn thing Dex Dexter…Fine I had a picnic with Galen in the park, he is finally starting to make progress with his therapy, it was a celebration of sorts."

"Just the two of you…The sun shining, birds singing, champagne flowing, that royal creep putting the moves on my wife!" Dex all but shouted his anger growing as Alexis tried to push him away, his other hand moving to hold her waist as well so she was stuck fast.

"No if you must know Michael was there as well but dammit if I had chosen to spend the time with him alone, doing whatever we damn well pleased, thoughts of you certainly wouldn't have stopped me!"

Shaking his head Dex couldn't believe Alexis was so blinded about what was really going on. "Don't you realise he is just using you?"

"Whereas you would never hurt me right Dex?" Alexis sneered as she struggled to push him away, fully aware at just how her body was reacting to her husband closeness; the very maleness of him enraptured her senses which was why she needed to leave…right now.

"Dammit Alexis I made a mistake, one stupid, stupid mistake."

"Two stupid mistakes." Alexis hissed her emerald eyes flashing as Dex blanched. "Oh you didn't think Amanda would tell me about Ruidoso did you? Of all the scummy things to do Dex, bed my daughter one night then fly off to marry me the next day. I thought cheating on me when we were actually married was low but…"

"It happened, I am not proud of it but I have already admitted that, what difference does it make now?" Dex snapped tightening his grip on her waist pulling her closer. "But that has nothing to do with you ruining your own life and company by funding that bastard's attempts to retake his country. He is just using you Alexis and I won't stand idly by and let him, I love you too much for that."

"But not enough to keep you out of Amanda's bed." Alexis retorted squirming against his iron grip, placing her hands flat against his chest to try and push him back, trying to ignore just how good his pectorals felt under her palms.

"I wouldn't have been anywhere near Amanda's bed if you hadn't been acting like a prime bitch, using me when you wanted me then casting me aside when you didn't, maybe I finally got sick of being used like a damn play toy. Maybe I did just want to lash out at you, to hurt you, to find out if you even gave a damn about me. To find out if I was more than just your walking vibrator."

The crack of Alexis's palm across his cheek didn't surprise Dex and he took the blow stoically. "You are going to regret that."

Sneering Alexis rolled her eyes, her emerald gaze twinkling as if daring him to strike her back. "Really make me?" She added not surprised when Dex's hold on her tightened and he pulled her flush against him or when one hand ran up her back to yank off her hat and grip the back of her head. "You wouldn't da…"

Yet Dex didn't give her the chance to finish, pulling her mouth up to meet his as his lips descended hungrily on hers, ignoring Alexis's muted screech of protest he closed his eyes and put his all into the kiss feeling her resistance lesson second by second.

God he was good.

Alexis tried to resist, to ignore just how her body sang when pressed up against Dex's own; his hard body moulding her soft curves, pressing against her sensitive breasts. Yet what he could do with his lips and tongue, the way his hands moved over her, mapping and caressing the sensitive areas that sent her swooning, that should be illegal. When his talented lips moved to her neck, Alexis gasped and gulped for air not caring that her husband's hands were fumbling with the zip of her dress, her own were too busy tugging at the remaining fastened buttons of his shirt.

"Oh god…" She groaned arching back her neck exposing more skin to Dex's kisses as he tugged her dress from her shoulders layering her collarbone with tiny kisses before moving to suck on her pulse point.

"Oh Alexis." Dex groaned feeling his wife's clever fingers threading through his hair and she pulled his head lower, pressing his questing lips against her cleavage and Dex nuzzled into the soft flesh above her lacy chemise. "Darling…" He groaned slipping one hand down to cup her backside, pulling her hips against his own, relishing the way Alexis arched and rubbed herself against him as he pushed them both over towards the desk.

A pointed cough brought them both back to earth with a devastating crash and Alexis's eyes opened suddenly, the reality of where they were and who had just walked in on them as Dex was preparing to fuck her over their guidance counsellor's desk.

"Should I give you two a moment?" Helen's slightly amused voice was like a glass of cold water to Dex and he could tell from the suddenly rigid Alexis that she felt the same way; batting away his hands as she pulled her dress back up and re-zipped it so fast Dex was surprised it hadn't ripped. Yet for Dex it was going to take a little longer as Dex Jnr was stubbornly protesting the abrupt change of programme.

"No…No…I…I need to be going." Alexis spluttered her face flushed red with embarrassment as she retrieved her hat and her purse. "I have an appointment."

"Mrs Colby…"

"Alexis please don't go." Dex cut in beating Helen to the punch, his hand reaching out and grasping Alexis's elbow before she could escape the office. "Darling stay…if that didn't prove that there is still something between us worth saving, we need to talk and solve our problems."

"That was just lust Dex." Alexis muttered her eyes locked on the floor, unable to bear the knowing look in Helen or Dex's eyes. "It doesn't change what you did; it just proves I'm a fool who can't keep my libido in check."

"Alexis please I love you, I want you and I know now you still want me to."

Taking a deep breath Alexis forced herself to look up and meet his gaze, her voice soft as she admitted. "Maybe I do…" Before adding, her voice growing in strength. "But I can't trust you and I can't stay married to a man I don't trust; this hasn't changed anything Dex except the fact that I think we need to have separate sessions from now on."

Stunned by her answer Dex dropped her arm his eyes wide with horror as his wife walked out the door without even a glance in his direction. Now he was officially out of ideas.

Part 34:

"All rise."

Hearing the court official call out the order to stand Dex felt his stomach flip. This couldn't be happening, it had seemed only days since they had started seeing Helen Shaw the marriage guidance counsellor, and less than that since Alexis had insisted on separate sessions. Yet since then things had gotten out of hand. Helen had tried to get them back to joint sessions at first but then suddenly she appeared to give up on that idea all together and despite her professional attitude Dex had been able to tell straight away that Alexis had finally told her about Amanda.

It hadn't been long after that that Dex had received notification through his lawyer that the counsellor's submitted report supported Alexis's petition for divorce and Dex had spent most the afternoon punching the shit out of the punching bag in the gym at La Mirage.

Now the date was finally here and suited and booted Dex stood before the judge out of time and out of ideas. He had tried catching Alexis on the way in, no longer too proud to get on his knees and beg yet he hadn't been able to get close. Glancing across at his wife as she stood beside her lawyer Dex scanned her pale face; she looked tired and pained as if this whole process had physically drained her somehow.

Leaning against the table for support Alexis blinked her eyes to try and get rid of the wave of dizziness. It was just overwhelming, true she didn't need to be here, she could have had her lawyer go through the process without her yet somehow she didn't trust things to go smoothly not where Dex was involved. It would be just like him to rush in at the last minute with something that would stop the proceedings dead.

Besides she hadn't slept well again, the stress of knowing this day was approaching had thrown her whole body out of balance and disturbed her dreams; Alexis had woken several nights in a row grasping her pillow like her life depended on it, her husband's name on her lips. It had a been a long few weeks…

"Be seated."

Resisting the impulse to sigh in relief Alexis sank gratefully into her chair watching as the paperwork was presented to the judge and he scanned it briefly before looking up, his piercing gaze settling first on Dex and then her.

"Mr and Mrs Dexter I have all the paperwork and it appears to be complete, I have also received Counsellor Shaw's report and am happy to proceed unless either of you have any statements to make first?"

Feeling her lawyer's gaze on her Alexis turned and shook her head waiting as Mr Harris stood and answer on her behalf. "We have nothing to add Your Honour?"

Watching Dex out of the corner of her eye Alexis prepared herself for it. This was his last chance to protest the divorce, to appeal directly to the judge and Alexis was expecting an oscar winning performance not that she would let whatever he said affect her resolve, no nothing Dex could say would change things now. So Alexis almost gaped like a fish when Dex's young lawyer added.

"Nothing Your Honour."

Turning to stare openly at her husband Alexis watched as Dex twitched as if feeling the weight of her gaze, twisting his head slightly to meet and hold her gaze, his dark eyes sadder than she could ever remember seeing them, even sadder than when he had discovered Daniel Reese had died. And Alexis tried to ignore it when she felt her own eyes begin to moisten and her heart begin the lurch in her chest.

Holding Alexis's gaze Dex fought for his composure, if this was the last moment he could look at her and call her his wife then he wanted to remember every second. He wanted to stare into those beautiful eyes and let her see just how deeply this was affecting him.

"Alright then by the power invested in my by the state of Colorado I do accept this petition for…" The judge began before pausing his eyes snapping up from his legal documents to the back of the court where the security guard seemed to be arguing with a late arrival. An argument that was growing more heated by the second as a clearly drunk man resisted the guard's attempt to get him to leave quietly.

"Have that man removed this is a court of law not a public bar." The Judge growled and the guard moved to follow his instructions, grabbing the arm of the interloper only to fall back a moment later as there was a loud bang and he slumped lifelessly to the floor.

The court scribe screamed jolting everyone from their stupor and suddenly all hell broke loose as the now clearly armed man fired another shot at the ceiling before grabbing the keys from the belt of the felled security guard and after a few fumbled attempts succeeded in locking the large doors.

Turning round he found the eyes of everyone in the court on him his bloodshot eyes narrowing as he tried to focus. "Now nobody is getting out, not till I get what I want…And I mean nobody."

Part 35:

Seated against the wall Dex felt his palm's itching to connect with their captor's stubbled jaw yet the man was intoxicated and clearly capable of anything but he wasn't stupid. He had had them all move to sit along the far wall, in a clear line so he could keep an eye on them and the two sets of doors; the one that lead out into the lobby that was locked and the one led off into the Judge's chamber that currently wasn't.

They had been here for a good few hours now and the situation didn't seem like it would change anytime soon. They had heard the whirl of sirens short minutes after the initial gunfire, then a police negotiator had been heard over a loudspeaker but their captor had no interest in letting them go. Instead he seemed content to sit and sip on his hipflask, his beady eyes alternating between his captors and the doors with an almost covetous glean. It was almost as if he were daring them to try something, to force his hand.

Meanwhile the body of the fallen security guard had been left slumped by the main doors; no one had been allowed to check if he was still alive, the smell of his blood in the air was enough to curdle even hardened stomachs.

Glancing down the line Dex craned his neck to try and catch sight of his wife, wishing that he had the chance to move, to sit next to her regardless of the fact she probably didn't want his comfort; at least he could step in to protect her if necessary. He could hear the court scribe sobbing quietly into her hands, perhaps for her fallen colleague perhaps out of fear for herself but Alexis was silent.

Shifting slightly Dex leant forward his eyes moving down the line until they landed on Alexis. She was quiet; her eyes seemingly closed as she rested her head back against the wall, her porcelain face unnaturally pale even for her. Then as if sensing his eyes upon her Alexis opened her eyes slowly, blinking to readjust to the unnatural light before turning to stare back at him.

For a long moment their gazes locked and Dex was reassured to see a small smile pull at the corner of her lips before she mouthed. "I'm OK."

Frowning slightly in disbelief Dex formed his answer clearly. "Really?"

"I am…You?" Alexis responded.

"Alright." Dex mouthed wishing he could say more but perhaps the look in his eyes said it for him as Alexis's almost smile grew into a half one, a smile which Dex couldn't help but return before he mouthed back. "Only us."

Alexis's answering snort made it clear she got it.

It did seem ridiculous, the number of times they had found themselves in this sort of situation. Most people would be unlucky to find themselves in a hostage situation once in their lives, and true with Dex's past activities the likelihood for him would be higher. Yet in the last year alone, there had been the coup in Moldavia, then when they returned to free Galen and Dex had been held captive and tortured by Warnick's soldiers. Only they could have their own divorce hearing held up by some deranged gunmen.

"What's so damned funny…Are you laughing at me boy?" Stunned at suddenly being addressed Dex jolted his head whipping round to face their captor who had stood unsteadily from his chair his eyes locked on Dex a look of pure contempt on his face. "Well answer me or are you too chicken shit?"

"I wasn't laughing."

"Could 'ave fooled me." Their captor muttered taking another swig from his hipflask his eyes now moving to the other guilty party, his eyes lingering on Alexis far longer than Dex liked and from the way Alexis shifted uncomfortably under such obvious scrutiny she was far from happy about it either.

"Well at least you got taste boy." He muttered staggering closer his eyes locked on Alexis's face. "Very pretty..."

"And very married." Dex countered unable to stop himself, he knew it was going against all his training he shouldn't be provoking an armed man but there was something about the way he looked at Alexis that made the hairs stand on the back of Dex's neck.

"What to a little snot like you?" Their captor guffawed as if that was the best joke he had heard in years. "Oh that be priceless…no wonder she is getting rid… He muttered his attention returning to Alexis who glared at him in return.

"And what's your name pretty lady?" He leered, staggering slightly as he walked into the chairs rather than round them, belching loudly causing Alexis screw up her nose in disgust.

"I bet you got a really pretty name…" He added leaning down his bloodshot eyes trailing closely over Alexis's features and she had to stifle the lurch her stomach gave as she caught a whiff of his breath, it was a mixture of alcohol and rotting meat.

It was only when he began to gesture with the gun that she answered through her teeth. "Mrs Dexter to the likes of you."

"OH Mrs Dexter." Their captor sneered doing his best to imitate Alexis's clipped English accent. "I am sorry Your Highness, is conversing with the likes of me beneath you or summit?"

Clenching her jaw Alexis managed to stifle her instinctive reply yet perhaps her opinion showed all too clearly in her eyes, an act of defiance that gained her a sudden sharp backhand across the cheek. Unable to stifle her cry of pain and surprise Alexis cradled her cheek blinking back the tears that sprang to her eyes yet her immediate thought was for her impulsive husband who had practically jumped up the moment their captor had raised his hand.

"You wanna say something buddy?" The gunman asked his beady eyes locked on Dex his finger itching on the trigger as if trying to goad Dex into jumping him just to give him the excuse to fire.

"Dex don't." Alexis cried out catching her husband's gaze and holding it until he reluctantly sat back down.

Snorting at clearly how whipped Dex was their captor turned his attention back to Alexis his free hand reaching out and stroking her red cheek where he had slapped her. "You're going to be a little bit friendlier now pretty?" He asked clearly pleased when Alexis nodded, his hand moving to stroke down her neck. "That's a good girl…"

"Take your hands off of her." Dex hissed his rage building as the gunman ignored his demand, turning to watch Dex's reaction as he touched and caressed his wife.

"Whose gunna make me? You?" The gunman sneered as he moved the gun to press against the underside of Alexis's jaw enjoying her whimper of fear and pain as his other hand moved down over her chest, groping her right breast roughly. "Then what's to stop me blowing her pretty little face off hmmm?"

"Why are you here, what do you want?" Dex demanded trying to think of something of anything that might pull his attention away from Alexis. "Whatever it is just tell me I'll see that you get it, no matter what the cost, you don't need to do this…"

"Your right I don't need to…but I want to…" Their captor muttered huskily as he fumbled with the buttons of Alexis's blouse. "You're so very pretty…even prettier than my Marie….so pretty…she was a whore too, running off with that bastard from down the street, taking my young un's with her. Then those blasted lawyers made me out to be the villain, say I hit her, no more than she deserved dirty little slut." He added sliding his hand down inside Alexis's blouse.

Biting her lip Alexis tried not to cry out, his hands were rough and grasping against her soft skin and she scrunched up her eyes trying to pretend it was someone else that this wasn't happening not to her, she was Alexis Colby she wasn't a victim. "Please stop…"

Yet their captor didn't seem to hear her, his eyes were distant even if his hands were not. "Taking my young un's keeping them from me…Damn Judge said I was unfit." He mumbled bloodshot eyes wandering aimlessly before coming to rest on Alexis's closed eyes.

"Hey pretty look at me when I'm talking to you." He grunted pressing the gun barrel firmly under her chin. "Does that sound fair to you…taking my children from me?"

"No…no…" Alexis gasped her eyes fluttering open. "Not fair at all."

"See I knew that we were going to get along." He replied mirthlessly, cracking a smile and revealing a mouth of blackened teeth that were undoubtedly the source of his foul breath. "Why don't you come sit over there with me…hmmm Poor old Joe needs some comforting from a pretty little thing like you."

Alexis knew it wasn't really a request, not when his hand moved out from under her blouse to thread into her hair gripping it painfully as he dragged her to her feet, yet it was an opportunity. She only had one chance, and as disgusting as the prospect was there was only one thing she could think of that might give them an opening. If only she could get Dex to realise what she was doing.

Stumbling deliberately, Alexis cursed as Joe's grip on her tightened, as he hauled her up against him giving her to the chance to catch her husband's eye. Dex looked like he was having his inside's ripped out yet his horrified expression froze when Alexis mouthed. "30 seconds"

Frozen in place Dex could only watch amazed as his wife changed in front of his eyes, the terrified expression suddenly vanished replaced by one of sly seduction as she slid her hands up Joe's chest.

"You know it's nice to finally meet a real man." Alexis purred watching as Joe struggled to keep up with her change of attitude his eyebrows practically shooting up into his hairline. "One who knows what he wants and goes for it…I find that very exciting…Very exciting." She added biting down on her plump bottom lip drawing his eyes directly to it as she tilted her chin up towards his face.

"Oh lady you are…"

"Shush…No talk." Alexis cooed resting a finger across his lips, before tracing the edge of his mouth seductively. "Kiss me." She added her stomach churning as Joe's eager mouth descended on hers and despite the very real urge to gag Alexis forced herself to respond, to open her mouth and endure his floundering tongue. Not to shudder as his hands began to roam down her back to cup and grope her backside as he rubbed his groin against her. As Joe began to grunt and tug at her clothing Alexis began to despair that Dex hadn't gotten or understood her message.

Disgust and anger like he had never known filled Dex's being, just watching that scum put his hands all over his wife and being powerless to stop it...He would make him pay.

Dex shifted on the floor, moving from a seat position to a squatted one waiting for the moment, the moment when Joe became so engrossed that his grip on the gun loosened enough for Dex to strike. Finally that moment came when Joe had to choose between groping Alexis, holding the gun and unfastening his trousers. Watching as the idiot moved the gun hand to his fly, unbuttoning the top button the gun pointed safely at the ground.

Dex leapt into action his strong hands both going for the gun, shouldering Alexis out of the way, not able to break her fall as he struggled for control of the weapon. Despite being younger and stronger and sober Dex still had quite the battle, Joe was drunk, mean and desperate; not to mention trigger happy as the loud bang of the gun going off, the bullet grazing Dex's thigh before ricocheting into the floor.

Stumbling more from shock than from pain Dex momentarily faltered and Joe pressed the advantage wresting the gun free bringing it up sharply, his finger closing on the trigger as Dex flung himself at him sending them both crashing to the floor as the gun sounded again. For a moment both men wrestled around on the floor, the gun moving back and forth, finally disappearing before going off again and this time both fell still.

Gathering the pieces of her blouse together Alexis crawled towards her still husband her voice weak and pitiful as she begged. "Dex…Dex please…" Reaching him she gripped his shoulder rolling him off of their captor her heart in her throat as caught sight of the bloodstains on his shirt.

"Dex baby…Please…Please wake up." She pleaded pulling his head into her lap, brushing the blood from his face, yet it had gotten everywhere and she wasn't certain just how much was his and how much their captor. Risking a glance at Joe Alexis stomach gave a lurch, he was definitely dead, because she had never seen the inside of a living person's skull before.

Unable to restrain her tears Alexis bent over her husband sobs wracking her body even as gentle hands tried to get her to move, it was all her fault, she had thought she was being clever but if she had just done what Joe had wanted then Dex would have still been alive. "No…No...I won't leave him…Let me be."

"Mrs Colby you've got to let them look at him." Mr Harris's voice was soft and reasonable but Alexis was far from reason and instead they needed to pry her away from Dex's body to allow the paramedics room.

Glancing up her eyes filled with tears Alexis was astonished by how full the room had become, the place crawling with uniformed police and paramedics; the smell of blood and sweat and tears overwhelming her senses until her head began to swim. It was just too much and Alexis felt the room begin to tilt, hearing some stranger yell "Catch her!" and for a moment wondering who they meant before her whole world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 36:

The light filtering through the window was dimming by the time Alexis opened her eyes again, blinking as she caught sight of some ugly and all too familiar looking blinds and for a moment she was thrown back to the first time she had woken here, dazed and confused and unable to remember the last five years a handsome stranger dozing in the corner.

Groaning as she turned over her head throbbing and her stomach churning in protest Alexis felt her heart fall when the chair in question was empty…Where was Dex where her husband he was supposed to be there, he was always there and then slowly the memories began to trickle back in, the steady stream building until it was a torrent…Dex in her arms…Dex's blood coating her hands….

Crying out in pain and horror Alexis panicked she needed to find her husband. She needed to find him now!

Swinging her unsteady legs out of bed Alexis was surprised when they wobbled beneath her and she had to grab hold of her bed to stop herself from collapsing as a wave of dizziness overcame her. Yet she refused to let a little light-headedness stop her for long. Holding on to the edge of the bed she lurched from one item of furniture to the next picking up the hospital issue dressing gown to cover the open backed robe.

Finally making it to the door, Alexis used her strength to drag it open startling a passing student nurse who took one look at her determined face and rushed off to find someone more senior to deal with this clearly hysterical patient. Standing in the corridor Alexis blinked, the neon lights harsh against her eyes causing her brain to feel even more sluggish. She needed to find Dex but where…where could he be.

"Mrs Colby." A stern no nonsense voice of a more senior nurse caught her attention and Alexis turned to blink blankly at her. "Mrs Colby the Doctor hasn't cleared you for take off, back into that room and back into bed with you."

"No!" Alexis's reply was simple and too the point. She couldn't go back, couldn't lie in that bed and dwell on her husband's fate, her mind conjuring horror after horror. "My husband please…I need to find my husband have you seen him is he here…please…" Alexis babbled her eyes wild as she glanced past the advancing nurse.

"Come on Mrs Colby you've had a nasty shock, lets get you back into bed and I'll have the doctor come and speak to you."

"No…Dex…I need to find Dex…please you have tell me where he is…Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about your husband Mrs Colby but if you do as I say I will find someone who does." The nurses voice was slow and patronising as if she was talking to a child and part of Alexis wanted to push her aside and find her own answers but it was getting harder and harder to keep on her feet.

Feeling the strong grip of the nurse on her upper arm Alexis allowed her to frogmarch her back into her room, yet she refused to get back into the bed settling herself on the bedside chair. "I want to speak to a doctor now." Alexis growled when she caught a glimpse of the nurse's annoyed expression. "Or I swear I will pull all my future charitable contributions from this hospital and give them to Denver Memorial!"

"Very well." The Nurse huffed stalking back out the door and leaving Alexis alone once again, the cool feeling of dread pooling in her stomach.

Was Dex dead? Was that why no one would tell her anything, afraid that unless she was sedated the news might push her over the edge. It was a nightmare that gripped her waking thoughts, the memories of her husband seemingly lifeless body in her arms before the paramedics ripped him away.

Tears ran uncontrolled down her cheeks and Alexis couldn't even find the energy to lift her hand to brush them away. When had she gotten so weak, was it a broken heart that made her feel this trampled, as if she had been run over by a herd of wild horses? Or was it the knowledge that this was her fault, if only she had listened to Dex, forgiven him when he begged her to, given their marriage another chance then they wouldn't have been anywhere near that courtroom. Dex would alive and they would be together…

"Mrs Colby?" The Doctors voice startled Alexis and she jumped out of her skin hastily wiping at her tears.

"Doctor my husband…" 

"Is alive Mrs Colby." The Doctor reassured her his handsome dark skinned face alive with real compassion. "He's in ITU, we had to operate to remove a bullet but he came through the surgery but I won't sugar coat it for you, he lost a lot of blood and the surgeons had a battle trying to stabilise him. He crashed twice but he's a fighter and right now he is critical but stable."

The relief was palpable and Alexis felt the urge to give thanks to whatever higher power had kept him safe but to the doctor she only had one thing to ask her voice rough with her tears. "Can I see him?"

"In a little while I'll have one of the porters come and take you up to see him but first we need to talk about your own condition."

Frowning in confusion Alexis lifted her eyes to meet the Doctor's gaze, "My condition, what condition?"

"Mrs Colby when you were brought in your were unconscious and when you didn't wake up after being given a saline drip we ordered some tests, the first showed you are quite severely anaemic…"

"Anaemic I don't understand why am I anaemic?" Alexis cut in her head beginning to ache from being forced to think.

"It's not uncommon considering your age and…Mrs Colby this isn't easy to say but were you aware you are pregnant?"

"Pregnant!" Alexis didn't need to feign her shock, at her age that was ridiculous. "But Doctor I'm already a grandmother."

"And in remarkable shape if I may say so." The doctor replied trying to lighten the mood. "Pregnancies at your stage in life are not common but they are not as rare as you think but they are not without complications, the anaemia, extended periods of light-headedness, nausea…I'm only surprised you haven't reported such things to your physician?"

Shaking her head Alexis groaned as she realised all the symptoms she had dismissed as side effects from her migraine medication were down to pregnancy. "What are the risks…to me…to the baby, is it alright I've been on strong pain killers for my headaches?"

"We'll find out more after you've seen our resident obstetrician but I don't want you to worry about that now. Just get some rest and concentrate on taking care of yourself."

"But my husband…" Alexis pleaded. "I need to be with him, I need to see for myself he's alive please."

Patting her arm reassuringly the doctor nodded. "I'll have a porter sent right down to you Mrs Colby."

Biting her lip Alexis nodded blankly as her mind tried to process all she had just learnt, Dex was alive, he was hurt but he was alive and… And Alexis paused moving a hand to rest over her abdomen where one amazing little miracle seemed determined to cling on despite every obstacle thrown in its path.

"Thank you…" Alexis muttered as the doctor moved towards the door to give her some time to herself. Yet before he could leave Alexis called out after him. "And Doctor it's Mrs Dexter." She added surprised when the man smiled warmly and nodded.

Alexis Dexter, somehow the name sounded just right.

Part 37:

It was the pain that seeped into Dex's consciousness before anything else. His chest felt like someone had stood and jumped repeatedly on it; even the movement of breathing hurt and Dex had been wounded enough in the past to know that this was serious. This was no grazing by a bullet, or even a flesh wound from a fistfight he had been hurt bad this time.

Then slowly his other senses began to come back to him, he could hear the repetitive mechanical beeping of some machine. So he was in hospital, he was safe at least and not left for dead on some warfield in some god-awful part of the world.

Forcing his eyes open was difficult; the drugs that raged through his system made him feel sluggish and Dex winced at the sudden light. Everything was so white, the walls, his sheets, but there was a dark blur over to his right but he didn't have the energy to turn his head.

Allowing his eyes to close again Dex allowed the drugs to drag him back under. He was safe…he could sleep.

The next time Dex woke his throat felt like it was on fire. He could hear a low voice talking to him, it was soothing, comforting and he recognised it from somewhere yet it was the water bottle that was placed at is lips that really caught his attention. Sucking on the end Dex swallowed the water eagerly until he choked and it was tugged out of his lips; his companion urging him to slow down.

Taking another slower sip when the bottle was returned Dex sighed when he felt a gentle hand in his hair, stroking it slowly.

Feeling the drugs start to creep back in Dex managed to croak "Thank you." His voice sounded weak and his words garbled but clearly his message had been received as before he drifted off again, the scent of expensive perfume washing over him as its owner pressed a kiss to his head.

The third time he woke Dex actually felt stronger and more awake, his pain was now a dull ache thanks to the drugs and he was able to force his eyes open. At first the light stung his eyes but after blinking a few times his eyes finally adjusted and he was able to take a proper look at his surroundings. He was in a hospital room everything was cold and sterile, everything but the source of warmth by his right arm.

Turning his head a smile stretched Dex's face as he caught sight of his heat source. There with her head propped on her hands leaning against the side of his bed was Alexis, her eyes were closed and Dex could tell from the way she was breathing softly and slowly that she was fast asleep. How she came to be there didn't matter, and if it was a dream Dex was happy not wake up.

Lifting his left arm Dex winced from the pain yet it was worth it when he was able to reach over and touch her hair; caressing the short curls between his fingers pleased when Alexis moaned and arched into his touch.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Dex managed to croak as his wife started awake.

"DEX!" Her exclamation practically caused Dex to jump out of his skin. "Oh my…I'll get a nurse…or the doctor. Do you need anything, are you in pain?"

"Water?" Dex croaked before Alexis could leave him, perhaps it was irrational but he was afraid if she left then she might not come back; that or something might happen to her when out of his sight.

Jumping to fulfil his request Alexis reached for the water bottle holding it up to his lips so he didn't need to strain himself.

"Thank you." Dex muttered when he had had his fill, reaching out and catching his wife's hand. Gripping his hand just as tightly in her own Alexis marvelled as Dex threaded their fingers together her own thumb rubbing the smooth gold of his wedding ring.

"You're awake…you're really awake." The surprise and obvious relief in her voice made Dex smile, he didn't recall exactly why he was here, his mind was still foggy, but the last time they had met his wife hadn't exactly looked at him like that. In fact since their encounter in the counsellor's office Alexis had gone out of her way to avoid him. Now she was here, had obviously been keeping vigil by his bedside; perhaps he should have tried bodily injury before if that was all it took to bring her around.

"Well I could be dreaming." Dex quipped his fingers tightening around Alexis's but she felt real and that was all that mattered. "A wonderful dream, god I've missed you Alexis."

"You and me both. You had me so worried Dex, don't you ever do this to me again!" Alexis chastised her bottom lip pouting adorably and Dex couldn't help but laugh at her cross expression, wincing when his chest hurt like Bill-O.

"Damn I feel like a truck ran over me…What the hell happened? Did I piss you off so much you finally took a pop at me?" Dex joked, stunned when after his innocent teasing Alexis suddenly burst into tears; it was so sudden a change that for a moment he sat there unable to react.

"You were shot." Alexis stuttered through her tears, cursing her hormones for her uncontrollable emotions. Yet it had been a rollercoaster of a few days. First preparing for a divorce that she hadn't really wanted but her pride dictated was the only option, then the hostage situation and the terrifying situation they had found themselves in. Then on top of finding out about her pregnancy she had had to face the very real prospect that the man she loved might never wake up to hear her admit she was wrong, that she still loved him, that he was going to be a father after all.

"When…Where?"

Dex's question startled Alexis out of her own thoughts. "At the courthouse… Dex don't you remember?"

At Alexis's prompting the memories returned. The how he had come to be here in this hospital bed was answered in disturbing clarity, as the last few minutes in the courtroom replayed before his eyes. No wonder Alexis was distressed. That bastard had molested her and he her own husband had been powerless to protect her. Then to top it all he went and got himself shot. No wonder she was in bits.

"Hey…Hey…Darling." Dex reached out his handsome face creased in genuine concern as he reached up to wipe the tears from her face ignoring the pain in his chest as his stitches protested the movement. For a moment Alexis seemed to cling to his hand like a lifeline and Dex was shaken by just how fragile she seemed. "This is not like you Alexis…Normally you'd be yelling at me for being so stupid."

Shaking her head Alexis brushed the remains of her tears away with the back of her hand. "It was all my fault Dex. If I had just listened to you then we wouldn't have been in that courtroom in the first place. It was my damned pride and when that bastard shot you all I could think of was how I had your blood on my hands."

"Hey don't be stupid." Dex mumbled in too much pain to sugar coat his words. "If you think like that then it's just as much my fault because if I hadn't cheated then we wouldn't have been there in the first place."

"So what you're saying it's both our faults."

"I'm saying it is neither of our faults, that man was disturbed." Dex argued. "He was sick in the head…Alexis can we not argue about this now?" He added sighing his energy quickly sapping as he fell back against his pillows, damn his chest was stinging now and glancing down at his chest Dex caught the slow seeping red colour stain his bandages. "Damn it."

Following his gaze Alexis's face paled even further as she caught sight of the blood and for a moment she seemed to falter, wavering on her chair.

"Alexis can you get the nurse?…Alexis?" Dex prompted his confusion only growing as his normally unshakable wife suddenly cupped her mouth and made a shaky dash for the door. Watching as Alexis disappeared out through the door Dex could only stare after her wondering what the hell he had done this time to upset her.

Part 38:

If Alexis had thought waiting around to hear news about Dex was difficult then lying in the obstetricians office wearing nothing but a hideous blue gown while waiting to hear if her migraine medication had harmed her unborn child, now that was torture. Finally after waiting what seemed like hours the doctor returned.

"Well Mrs Dexter everything seems to be fine from the preliminary blood work, I've sent some samples off to the lab for further testing but as far as I can tell your body is handling this pregnancy nicely."

Breathing out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding Alexis allowed herself a moment to relax. "And the baby is it alright as well?"

"As far as we can tell at this stage yes, I have scheduled you in to visit the specialist clinic at the university as they have more powerful ultrasound equipment that can be used this early in the pregnancy to try and detect any abnormalities."

Freezing slightly at that word Alexis watched the doctor retake his seat before asking. "What kind of abnormalities?"

"You are an intelligent woman Mrs Dexter so I am not going to sugar-coat this for you. The risks associated with pregnancy increase after age 35. These risks include genetic disorders, stillbirths, miscarriages, diabetes, high blood pressure, amongst others. Each year after age 35 the mother's risks for each of these risks increase even more."

Brushing aside the doctors concern for her own health Alexis concentrated on what was really important. "What sort of genetic disorders…I'm not worried about the risks for me Doctor but my baby, what are the odds that it has one of these disorders as we both know I am more than a little over 35."

Sighing as he removed his glasses the obstetrician paused before answering. "Wouldn't you rather have you husband here for this?"

"I asked you a question Doctor, you yourself said I am an intelligent woman, just give it to me straight."

"The most common is Down Syndrome, are you familiar with this?" He asked waiting until Alexis nodded before continuing. "A woman who becomes pregnant at age 35 has a risk of 1 in 365 of having a baby with Down's Syndrome. That risk increases to 1 in 100 with a woman 40 years of age and approximately to 1 in 40 for women 45 years of age."

"1 in 40?" Alexis repeated her voice breaking slightly; she hadn't thought the odds would be so high.

"Now these are just statistics Mrs Dexter, just because there is a chance you won't have a healthy baby doesn't mean you won't. I just want you prepared for the possibility. You have already had four healthy children and that's good. Any woman who becomes pregnant has a risk of about 3% to have a child with a birth defect. This percentage more than doubles for women over 40, but still the 6-8% risk is still relatively low."

"Is there anyway to be sure?"

"There are tests that can be performed early in the pregnancy to see if your baby has a higher chance of having a genetic disorder or birth defect but that would involve removing some fluid from the inside embryonic sac, that would contain some of the baby's genetic material which we could test in the lab."

"Well then lets do it!" Alexis insisted relieved that she had something to focus on.

"These tests aren't risk free." The Doctor cautioned. They do carry a small risk of triggering a miscarriage, which is why I want to wait until we have the results of your blood screening, they will identify how high the risk is for you. We don't need to jump into invasive procedures if there is no need."

"So we wait." Alexis muttered, she had never been good at waiting, not when it was over this important. There were definite advantages and disadvantages to all these medical advances, with her previous pregnancies all the doctors had been able to do was check her health, the baby's heartbeat and tell her to eat healthier, there had been none of these tests to worry about. She had just assumed her babies would be fine and they had been. Resting her hand on her still flat abdomen Alexis found it difficult to believe there was still a baby in there let alone that it might already be sick. She was so wrapped up in her own concerns she jolted when the doctor started talking again.

"Now we concentrate on getting you in the best possible health, I have a dietary plan for you to follow and of course no drinking or smoking. Although you are currently not showing any strain from this pregnancy we cannot plan for that to continue so we need to change your current habits to give you the easiest pregnancy we can. No stress, I cannot, forgive the pun, stress this enough. If you find yourself in an emotionally or physically stressful situation remove yourself from it immediately. Start cutting back on the number of hours you work and make sure you get off your feet every few hours, no strenuous exercise; moderate exercise is beneficial and to be encouraged."

"Is there anything I can do?" Alexis snorted already running through in her own mind just how much of a cramp this pregnancy was going to put on her day to day life. "Am I permitted to breath deeply, laugh or enjoy myself in any way or is that also prohibited?"

"I am not saying all this to frighten or punish you Mrs Dexter I am simply giving you my medical opinion on what will make your pregnancy easier for you and the baby, you are free to ignore me but that would be foolish in my opinion." The Doctor replied testily and Alexis immediately regretted her outburst no matter how good it had felt to unload on someone.

"I'm sorry Doctor but this is a lot to take in, I'll try to take all of your advice on board."

"Good. This pregnancy is not going to be easy on you and I and my staff will do all we can to support you but you will need more support than we can provide…I must confess I was surprised to see you here alone, I would have thought the baby's father might be here to support you. As it is I normally have to give this speech twice to expectant fathers since it rarely goes in the first time."

Shifting uncomfortably Alexis forced herself to meet the doctor's piercing gaze. "I would rather this was kept between the two of us for the time being…My husband is in the ITU recovering from a gunshot wound, he has more than enough to worry about with his own recovery…"

"You haven't told him yet?"

Flushing at the slightly disapproving tone Alexis couldn't keep the bite out of her reply. "You said yourself Doctor it is still early days and the risks are high that this baby might not even make it. There is no reason to burden him and have him worry too."

"He will find out Mrs Dexter a pregnancy is not an easy thing to hide, besides have you thought about your own needs in all of this. The pressure of bearing this alone…"

"I am more than capable of coping. Besides I don't plan on keeping this to myself forever, just until I know the baby is healthy and I am out of danger of losing it." Alexis added determinedly glaring down the Doctors objections.

"You take a lot on your shoulders Mrs Dexter, I just wonder if they are broad enough to bear it all….I'll leave you to get changed. Just see my receptionist on the way out, she'll give you the details for your ultrasound appointment."

Waiting until the door closed behind him Alexis kept her confident mask firmly in place, only as the door shut did she allow it to fall; curling up on the seat her hands wrapped around her stomach in an attempt to protect the child inside. Channelling whatever strength she had she tried to reach out to her child. Rubbing her stomach gently she whispered to it, just as she had with all four of her other children, regardless of whatever her past doctors had thought she knew her babies had been able to hear her and she needed this one to hear her now.

"We'll show them all, you're going to be just perfect, I know it. We'll get through this together baby, just you and me…Before you know it you'll be here screaming your lungs out, but until then do me a favour and stay safe where you are. You've already beaten so many odds what's one more miracle?"

Part 39:

Something was up.

There was something he wasn't being told.

Plus his wife was now avoiding him.

Dex had been on enough operations over the years, he learnt to tell when his commanding officers were keeping unpleasant facts to themselves; by now he could tell it from body language alone. Well hadn't put up with this crap from Daniel Reese even as a young man and he wasn't about to let his own wife cuckold him either. Perhaps it was this lingering sense of being lied to or perhaps it was his growing frustration at having to depend on someone to do everything for him but Dex was not in a good mood. He had snapped at his nurses, bawled out his doctor and when Alexis had visited…

Well perhaps he had been more than a little difficult, perhaps he had pushed her too far, yet the fact that she hadn't really argued with him at the time meant that it wasn't until after she had left and he was once again alone that he even considered perhaps he had taken things too far. Had been just as inflexible and inconsiderate as he had accused her of being.

Dear god if he could just go back a few hours, he would have bitten his tongue, perhaps then he wouldn't have spent the last few hours with that last conversation on repeat in his mind, wondering if perhaps he had finally blown it.

"_I talked to your Doctor Dex, he said you are doing much better than even he expected." Alexis paused her emerald eyes flickering over to her silent husband as she plumped his pillow before reaching for the shaving kit she had brought in the hopes Dex might be able to do at least this for himself. Yet as he was still unable to lift his right arm it now fell to her to shave him, and Alexis suspected this was one blow too far to Dex's fragile masculine pride, the clenching of his jaw was a clear warning sign that even Alexis could read._

"_Dex darling is something wrong…Is it the room because I can get them to move you…or do you need me to bring you anything, more magazines or perhaps some reports from the pipeline? It wouldn't be any trouble."_

"_No thank you." Dex's practically monosyllabic reply didn't give Alexis much cause for hope yet he had said thank you so that was something._

"_Do you want me to shave you…Or would you rather I find an orderly?" She added waving towards the shaving kit._

"_No you can it's fine." Dex muttered his dark eyes flickering towards his wife who seemed to hover nervously and he felt some of his tension melt reaching out to slide his left hand round her waist. "It's alright I won't bite…I guess I'm just a little frustrated."_

"_Well I guess you have reason enough to be frustrated but it won't be for much longer, before you know it you'll be out of here and perhaps then we'll figure out a way to work off some of that frustration…hmm." Alexis replied a suggestive smile tugging at her lips, which Dex returned as she finally settled herself down next to him and began to lather his chin with shaving foam. "Now you'll have to bear with me I haven't shaved anyone since my father and you don't need to know how long ago that was."_

"_Is it too late to change my mind?"_

"_Oh shush." Alexis chastised her eyes glinting mischievously as she unfolded the switchblade razor. "Hmm which way does this go again…"_

"_Alexis go easy with the knife." Dex groaned as his wife scraped the sharp blade up the curve of his neck. "Dear god woman are you trying to kill me?"_

"_Well it would be simpler than divorce." Alexis quipped unthinkingly only glancing up when Dex froze. "Oh darling you know I didn't mean it like it sounded…I shouldn't joke about it."_

"_It's fine."_

"_Dex…"_

"_I said its fine." Dex snapped surprised when Alexis flinched and didn't yell back. "Look can we just get this over with, the only thing worse than looking like a homeless bum is looking like a homeless bum who can't grow a beard properly."_

_Nodding Alexis concentrated on finishing the shave, finally wiping the excess foam off with a hand towel. "There how did I do?"_

"_Not bad." Dex admitted running his hand over his jaw, surreptitiously checking for any nicks or cuts. "You might want to work on your technique a little but it's nice to know if both our companies go belly up tomorrow you have another possible career."_

"_I don't think I'm good enough to make a living as a men's barber Dex."_

"_I don't know…Not many barbers are as pretty as you and besides with my being completely useless you'll be getting plenty of practice." Dex added bitterly._

"_Dex you'll be able to do it yourself soon and in the meantime I like to do these small things for you, you only need ask."_

_Sighing Dex leant back against his pillow; he knew his irritation was irrational yet he couldn't shake the thought that there was more behind his wife's sudden Betty Crockett routine than just her concern for his recovery. "So how did you get hold of my shaving kit, did you bribe the concierge at La Mirage?"_

_Laughing Alexis brushed his comment aside getting up from the bed to tidy the shaving kit away. "Oh don't be silly, I just had Lin retrieve it when he packed up your things from the hotel and brought them home…"_

"_You did what?" Dex's voice was tense and low his eyes hardening and Alexis paused in her tidying turning back to blink at her husband in confusion._

"_I had your things brought home…The doctor told me it wouldn't be long until you could be discharged, providing I would hire a nurse to come in and check on you…" Alexis paused her beautiful face creased in a frown as her husband continued to scowl. "Dex I thought you'd be pleased, I knowing being stuck in hospital is your idea of hell. I was planning on surprising you. I thought you'd be happy about getting out sooner?"_

"_I can't get out of here soon enough but that is not what I meant and you know that Alexis." Dex retorted gruffly. "What I am talking about is the fact that you went and made a decision about my life without even the courtesy to consult me first."_

"_But Dex I thought you would want to come home." The quietness of Alexis's voice caused Dex to pause._

"_Your home Alexis, not mine, you made that quite clear when you were able to simply throw me out. Now I don't deny I deserved it, but just as it was your decision to throw me out so it is my decision to move back in. I just don't feel comfortable moving back in as if nothing has happened, not when I now know you can throw me out whenever you choose."_

_Shaking her head trying to keep up with this sudden change in attitude Alexis spluttered. "Are you saying you don't want to come home…I thought you wanted to make our marriage work? You fought me every step towards the divorce. You said you still loved me."_

"_I do...I do love you Alexis. One thing has nothing to do with the other." Dex snapped. "That is not what I am saying. But there are two of us in this marriage even if sometimes it doesn't feel like that. The trouble is that every time you make the decisions about our marriage. It just might be nice to be consulted once and a while."_

_Swallowing as that bitter pill was particularly hard to stomach Alexis tried to keep up. "Well what would you suggest Dex, that I leave you in here when I know full well you are miserable, you can't be discharged to a hotel the doctors would never agree."_

"_It just might have been nice to at least have been asked." Dex commented bitterly picking at his coverlet so he could avoid the hurt look in his wife's eyes._

"_But that would have ruined the surprise."_

_Sighing Dex reached out and caught her hand. "Alexis I know you meant well but sometimes you need to think about how what you do impacts on me and my feelings."_

"_I do…I thought you'd be happy…I thought you wanted to come home to be with me, my bed has been so cold and empty these last two months and I can't imagine yours has been any better. Ever since that horrible day in court all I've had is nightmares that you didn't survive, so perhaps I wanted you home soon so I could turn over in the middle of the night to reassure myself you're still alive instead of having to ring the hospital every time. So sue me if I am being selfish, I assumed we both wanted the same thing to be together but if I'm wrong Dex then please tell me now whilst there is still time to reschedule the divorce hearing."_

"_ALEXIS." Dex couldn't help raising his voice. "You know damn well I don't want that, stop twisting things just because I don't immediate fall in with what you want. I am fed up of being manipulated."_

"_Manipulated?"_

"_Didn't you listen at all in those sessions with Helen, compromise is central to a good marriage and you never compromise, dear god have you even evicted Galen yet or did you expect to move me in whilst he is still there?"_

"_There is nothing going on between Galen and me."_

"_Perhaps not physically but he would change that in a second if he could and don't even try to pretend he wouldn't." Dex cut in. "Look I don't want to argue about this, I'm tired and irritable. I just need to get some rest."_

"_If you wanted me to leave you only needed to ask." Alexis snapped back pulling her hand from his and grabbing her purse._

"_Alexis that wasn't what I…" _

_Yet the slamming of the door cut him off and Dex fell back against his pillow cursing loudly._

He was still cursing, albeit internally when dinner came and went and Alexis didn't reappear. Normally she came to spend the last hour of visiting time with him, the last time the nurse almost had to evict her. Staring at his watch Dex watched the hour slowly tick down, his heart slowly sinking, had he really been such an idiot. All he had wanted since Alexis had cast him aside and sworn to end their marriage was the chance to save their relationship and now he might have thrown away his last chance.

Suddenly he heard the door handle turn, the clip of heels against linoleum and his head jerked round his heart leaping into his throat, his eager smile falling as soon as he caught sight of his visitor.

"Oh it's only you…"

Part 40:

Taking a deep breath Alexis girded herself for what she was about to do. It was contrary to her nature but despite her annoyance with her husband she couldn't shake the fact that he had a point about Galen…And about the apartment.

When she had first left the hospital she had been mad, blindingly mad. She had wanted to throw things, preferably at her stubborn husband's head. Yet as she calmed down in the car, the obstetricians warning not to get too stressed reverberating in her brain, it became harder and harder not to see things from Dex's point of view. She hated it when he was right, hated it more when he made her realise it.

Forcing herself to take several deep breaths Alexis stared out of the window of her Rolls people watching to try and distract herself. Most were people going to and from work in their lunch hour but there was one woman pushing a pram that caused Alexis to smile, a secretive little smile as she rested her hand on her stomach. There were more important things in life than winning every argument.

Perhaps there was some room for compromise after all.

Well one of Dex's objections was easier to fix than the other, eventually they would have to move anyway. The apartment fitted her needs now but it was hardly the place to raise a child and it wasn't exactly taxing to have a realtor start pulling together details on houses.

Somewhere out of the city…with some room for a little one to run around…perhaps have some horses for Dex. He really was a Wyoming cowboy and as long as he didn't insist on decorating the place ranch style and it was grand enough for her to entertain…

Her decision made Alexis had stopped the car from heading back to the office, instead heading to the city's most exclusive realtor. As soon as she had stepped inside the office and they had learnt who she was the senior partner had been only too happy to drop everything else. After a brief consultation Alexis was on her way and the realtor was promising to pull together some prospective properties and have them couriered over preferably by the time Alexis visited the hospital that evening.

Perhaps the prospect of jointly owning their next home would be proof enough to Dex that she was serious about making this work. That she wanted him, and that their marriage was more important than her pride.

Or even a certain promise to an old friend; asking Galen to leave was going to be far harder for Alexis. She hated breaking her word but there were more important things to worry about now, like her marriage and her child and she owed it them to carry this out. Besides it wasn't like she was abandoning him, she would ensure Galen had everything he needed at La Mirage.

The elevator door opened and Alexis stepped into the guest suite her jaw dropping as she caught sight of a pacing Galen. For a moment her face lit up with delight then she caught the tail end of his conversation and the truth sank painfully in.

"..there will be no problem with that my friend, soon enough the entire Colby fortune will be at my fingertips…Oh please like I can't handle a little problem like Dexter, besides who knows Mr Dexter is a rather unlucky fellow, and accidents happen all the time…Yes the Dexter fortune would indeed be of additional benefit to us, and comforting a grieving widow would make for much better press than marrying a two time divorcee not matter how beautiful."

He was just using her; all along he had just been using her. Dex had been right. All along Dex had been right and if she had just listened to him. And now Galen was standing there in her home talking about how much easier it would make things for him if Dex simply ceased to be a problem.

Trembling she stepped back into the elevator, Galen hadn't even noticed her arrival and he didn't notice her departure. Part of her wanted nothing more than to confront him, to ream him out and label him the coward that he was but that would be too painless for him. Better by far to let him continue to think he had her in his hip pocket and then hit him right where it really hurt.

His beloved Moldavia.

His crown that was all he really cared about.

All those lies, those longing glances they hadn't been about getting in her bed. Oh he probably would have taken her as a nice bonus but it was her bank balance he coveted.

Well now Alexis was going to make sure he got neither.

She was going to make sure he never regained his throne and the best thing about it was that it wouldn't cost her a penny, in fact it might end up making her a fortune and the look on Galen's face when he realised, now that would be truly priceless. A ruthless smile stretched across Alexis's lips as she headed back up to her penthouse to set the ball rolling. It looked like when she visited Dex this evening she would have more than a few things to tell him.

Part 41:

"Well I've had warmer greetings." Amanda answered wryly as she shut the door behind her, her flippant expression vanishing as she caught sight of the extensive bandaging and sling that covered the right half of Dex's torso. "Oh god Dex I heard that you had been hurt but I didn't realise it was so bad."

Shifting uncomfortably as Amanda crossed the room hovering mere inches from his bed Dex decided to cut to the chase. "Alright Amanda now you've seen I'm still among the living…"

"Trying to get rid of me already Dex?"

"I think it would be for the best if you left Amanda, thank you for checking on me but I have everything I need." Dex insisted glancing towards the closed door.

"Waiting for Mummy?"

"As a matter of fact yes now would you?" Dex indicated waving towards the door.

Yet Amanda wasn't about to make things that easy on him, yet she did step back turning to fiddle with the flowers on the sideboard, her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of the card. "So that's it, no how are you Amanda, are you doing alright? You didn't even try to see me when I was in the hospital Dex."

Sighing Dex wished he could reach up and run his hands through his hair that normally soothed him. "I did come to the hospital, I waited in the waiting room but they weren't letting anyone other than family in to see you and I didn't want to get in the way of your reconciliation with your mother."

"And since then what's your excuse?"

"Since then I didn't think anything I had to say would do any good, it couldn't change things. Amanda what do you want me to say, that I'm sorry, well I am ok. Perhaps if we could go back I wouldn't have been so hard on you but that won't change things now."

"Do you wish…" Amanda began pausing to glance back at him. "I am sorry I lost our baby Dex."

Guilt, guilt like had hadn't felt since he had cheated on his wife weighed down on Dex, how could he keep being a bastard when she was so clearly blaming herself for all of this. "It wasn't your fault, sometimes these things just happen."

Blinking back tears Amanda nodded. "I really made a mess of everything didn't I? I was so spoiled I didn't even think of all the people I'd be hurting, or perhaps a part of me wanted to hurt Mummy. I was hurt from being left behind in England like a piece of luggage ignored whilst her other children got lavished with love and attention; she didn't even want me to stay in Denver when I arrived. Then there was you, and you resented me taking her attention. At first thought if I could break you up then she'd at least spend the attention she wasted on you on me."

"Amanda…"

"But then I fell for you and you didn't want me."

"I love Alexis but that doesn't mean you meant nothing." Dex confessed softly meeting her tear-filled gaze. "I am sorry to, I could have made it easier for you when you arrived in Denver. I guess I resented you to, I already had to share Alexis with her two boys, her grandchildren, Colby Co…One more child, one who wasn't even a grown up and who would live in her apartment, yet one more tie to the almighty Blake Carrington."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that, none of that was your fault." Dex admitted. "I was being selfish I wanted her all to myself, I had only just gotten her out of jail…Look can we both just say we were wrong, that we hurt each other and move on?"

"But I ruined all our lives, I hurt you and Mummy and Michael and I hurt myself, I wish now I had gone back to London when Mummy told me to."

"No you don't."

Shooting him an annoyed glare Dex caught a glimpse of the old Amanda. "Don't tell me what I do or don't think Dex."

"You have your mother now Amanda, you didn't have that before and I don't think you would give that up just avoid this pain."

Shrugging slightly Amanda plucked one rose out from the display, twirling the stem round. "You know I hate it when you're right."

"Hey it doesn't happen that often let a guy enjoy it whilst it lasts."

Bringing the rose up to her nose, inhaling the soft scent Amanda looked so lost that Dex couldn't help but reach out, catching her hand. "For what's worth it, you were right to about me…about the baby. I was coming around to the idea of being a father and I think one day you'll be one hell of a mother, it just wasn't meant to be this time Amanda."

Blinking back tears Amanda nodded, not trusting her voice she broke the stem from the rose tucking the head in the pocket of his pyjama's before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Take care of yourself Dex."

Straining his left arm Dex reached up and cupped her cheek. "You're a very special girl Amanda and one day you are going to find some man who will appreciate all that you are."

Covering his hand with her own Amanda leant into his caress her light green eyes boring into his own dark eyes speaking her gratitude and her sorrow more eloquently than any words could.

"I seem to be interrupting, would the two of you prefer that I come back in five minutes?"

Part 42:

Pulling apart almost guiltily both heads turned towards the open door where a silent Alexis stood framed in the doorway.

"Mummy it isn't what you think, I just came to apologise." Amanda insisted pulling away from Dex's touch.

"I am sure you did Darling." Alexis answered lightly stepping inside the room and shrugging off her fur as if this was a normal family reunion and not a powder keg waiting to explode.

Hearing the distance in his wife's voice Dex wished he could get the hell out of this bed. "Alexis I was waiting for you…I want to apologise for my attitude earlier, I was frustrated and I took that out on you and I'm sorry."

Nodding Alexis seemed to hear his words but they didn't seem to register as she reached automatically to fiddle with her hair as she rearranged the magazines on Dex's table.

"It's late I should be going…" Amanda muttered awkwardly. "Get better soon Dex I'll just leave Mummy to look after you." She added hurrying towards the door but not before pressing a hasty kiss to her mother's pale cheek. "Bye Mummy."

"Bye darling." Alexis answered her voice still strangely hollow and she didn't look up from her task.

Waiting for an explosion as soon the door shut Dex held his breath, his concern only mounting when it didn't come, it was clearly up to him to address the elephant in the room. "Alexis it was innocent I swear she just turned up and…" 

"I believe you."

Alexis's voice was so calm that for a moment Dex was too stunned to reply. Of all the answers, the tantrums, that response he hadn't expected. "Wha…Just like that, you believe me?"

"I believe you. Dex we've been through so much, we almost lost each other, you almost died trying to protect me; if that doesn't buy you a little faith, I don't know what will?" Alexis added softly yet she didn't meet his gaze. "However was Amanda right it is getting late, and I don't want to disturb you. I just popped by to leave you these reports from the pipeline, I know you said you didn't need them but I thought it might help get your mind off of being stuck in that bed and…"

"Alexis look at me please."

Responding to the pleading tone in his voice Alexis reluctantly glanced up, meeting his gaze briefly and Dex could see the uncertainty lingering in her eyes, as if she wanted so much to believe but part of her was holding back. Holding back because she felt guilty for doubting him.

"Nothing happened."

"I know you already said, honestly Dex you're the one making a big deal of this." Alexis countered testily as she fumbled with the paperwork setting it on the edge of his bedside table. "Now it is late and I have to be up early so I should be going."

"Darling please don't leave, not yet." Dex pleaded reaching out and catching her hand. "What will the nurse think if you aren't here to kick out at the end of visiting hours, I swear that woman looks forward to your spats everyday."

"Well she should know better than to try to tell me what I can and cannot do." Alexis answered a measure of her usual fire in her voice and Dex smiled in relief.

"Besides you can't leave without giving me the opportunity to apologise for earlier." Dex began rubbing her arm gently. "I was irritated and I took it out on you, I should have explained why I was angry, instead I reacted badly and I hurt your feelings."

"You did but that doesn't mean you weren't right, I do have a tendency to make decisions without consulting you. I don't do it on purpose Dex."

"I know you don't." Dex began placatingly surprised when Alexis laid her fingers against his lips to stop him.

"Please let me say this, it is hard enough for me to admit when I am wrong and you trying to play nice is not making it easier." Alexis admitted before forcing herself to continue.

"I don't think before I act but that's not because I don't care about your feelings Dex, I've just spent so many years fighting my own battles and making decisions about my life alone because I didn't have any other choice. I don't trust people easily, probably because I seem to be disappointed more than most. I can't promise I will never do it again, it's too deeply ingrained but if you stand up to me and force me to face when I have stepped over the line then perhaps we can stop things from going so far next time."

"So there is still going to be a next time?" Dex teased sliding his uninjured arm around her waist. "I was starting to worry you'd decide to cut your losses."

"Oh I think you're stuck with me Mr Dexter." Alexis snorted gazing up at him from beneath her lashes the urge to tell him about the baby swelling up with in her, it was just so hard keeping this to herself. "Dex there is something I need to tell you…something I think you're going to be very happy about…"

"Let me guess." Dex cut in playfully. "You decided that running Colby Co is far too much of a strain and you want to run off with me to the Caribbean?"

"No…" Alexis replied laughing.

"Why not I'd make a damn fine Cabana boy, and you look damn fine in that Bikini…Alright not that…You want to move into the hospital until I come home?"

"As nice as that would be I think the nurse might have a fit."

"Let me deal with her, I'll unleash my deadliest weapon." Dex added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't think I would approve of that, your devastating sex appeal is something I prefer to have focused solely on me."

"Dirty mind, I like that…Besides I was thinking of my dimples." Dex corrected his smile growing as his wife laughed and leaned into his arms. "I've been told my dimples make ladies melt."

Pouting slightly Alexis traced the edge of his jaw before adding suggestively. "Which ones?"

Kissing her fingertips lightly Dex chose not to answer, afraid anything he could say might damage this light playful mood, preferring instead move from kissing her fingers to the inside of her wrist, enjoying the way his wife's eyes darkened. Yet his curiosity was burning him, what did Alexis want to tell him…Perhaps…Perhaps she had taken his comments to heart after all? "So?"

"So…Ummm…Oh…" Alexis spluttered shaking off the spell of her husband's sweet seduction. "Well I…There are a few things actually." She added blushing slightly when Dex winked suggestively. "NOT like that Dex, take your mind out of the gutter. What you said earlier got me thinking, and you were right about the apartment being more my home than ours so I was thinking…"

"Oh my how much is this going to cost me?" Dex cut in faking a hurt expression when Alexis batted his uninjured shoulder. "Hey lady, injured man here, can you hold off on the rough stuff until I'm back in your bed."

"Fine I'll start keeping a tally for you to work off." Alexis deadpanned causing Dex to swallow and squirm nervously.

"You were saying…" Dex prompted just to shift the slightly dangerous smirk from his wife's lips.

"How would it be if we moved?"

Blinking back his surprise Dex couldn't help his response, "You're serious?"

"Why not, we can afford it and besides providing its big enough next time we fight you won't need to move out to get away from me, plus there will be proper doors to slam."

"You've given far too much thought to our future fights…" Dex teased threading their fingers together. 

"And the making up." Alexis retorted. "I want this to be a fresh start for us Dex, fifty-fifty remember?"

"You got yourself a deal partner." Dex echoed shaking their joined hands. "So what else do you have to tell me?"

"Oh not much…I just owe you an apology of my own." Alexis wavered unable to completely contain the pain of learning the depth of Galen's betrayal, damning her hormones as her eyes swam a little.

"Hey…Hey what is it?" Dex was immediately concerned, Alexis didn't cry easily and this emotional rollercoaster she had him on made him wonder if it was his medication or if he really was just struggling to keep up with her these days. "Whatever it is Darling we can get through it together."

"It's Galen…you were right, he is…was using me. I over heard him on the phone, bragging about how he had me right where he wanted me and then he made some crass joke about arranging an accident for you so that he could cash in on the grieving widow…"

"I'll kill him." Dex growled, and it wasn't an idle threat, if Galen had been in the room injured shoulder or not Dex would have beat the last breathe out of him. "I swear I will make him pay for this…"

"No Dex…"

"You can't honestly mean to let him get away with this?" Dex asked aghast relieved when his wife shook her head and her eyes glinted maliciously.

"Oh no he won't get away with anything, I'm going to see to it that all of his plans come to nothing even if I have to deal with the devil himself."

Frowning slightly Dex couldn't shake the feeling this was yet another one of his wife's plans of which he would not approve. Yet when it came to business and revenge there was little he could do to stand in her way only caution her to think through the consequences. "You are not putting yourself at any sort of risk?"

Shaking her head Alexis rested her forehead lightly against his neck. "The only one at risk in this is Galen I swear to you, by the time I am through with him he is going to regret even hearing my name."

Leaning back against his pillows Dex had to resist the urge to punch the air he was so excited. Alexis was in his arms, she had forgiven him, she trusted him, she wanted to focus on their future and that damned creep of a deposed monarch was going to get it both barrels from the most deadly markswoman he knew. "Is this what it feels like to get all you wishes at once?"

Freezing slightly Alexis knew now was the moment. She had to tell him.

Sitting up slightly to catch his gaze Alexis smiled almost coyly biting her lip, her excitement all but glowing from her.

"What?" Dex asked intrigued what could possibly make her smile like that at him. "Tell me what is it?"

Tugging gently on his right hand Alexis pulled it closer, sliding his palm down her body wanting to have his hand resting lightly on her stomach when she told him. "I have one last…"

"You again!" The sudden barking of the staff nurse all but caused Alexis to jump off of the bed the romantic mood instantly soured by the gorgon faced nurse. "I thought I told you last time Mrs Dexter, your husband is a sick man and you lolling all over him will not aid his recover one iota."

"Hey don't I get a say in any of this, believe me the lolling is an aid not a hindrance."

"Yes well since I am the trained medical professional here it is my view that counts." The nurse huffed before making shooing motions to Alexis. "Out you go Mrs Dexter, I have other patients to treat and your presence is holding them up."

Scowling at the nurse for ruining the perfect moment Alexis turned back to her husband then because she wanted to, but mainly to prove to that blasted nurse who was really in charge, she grasped the back of her Dex's head and pressed her lips to his; enjoying a heated kiss that was not normally for public consumption, only pulling away when they both were gasping for air.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby." Alexis drawled sexily, punctuating her goodbye with another brief kiss before turning to smirk at her husband's temporary jailor. "Now that is what I call medicine nurse."

"Well I never…" The nurse blustered as Alexis strode past her, grabbing her fur and blowing Dex a kiss wiggling her hips for added effect as Dex fell back against his pillows laughing his arse off.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 43:

It was not the most complicated of his missions and he had been in far dangerous situations but it was certainly one of the ones that had required a large amount of charm and persuasion to even get it off of the ground not to mention secrecy if it was to have the desired effect. Keeping his back pressed against the wall Dex trended as silently as he could up the staircase, partly because it fitted the part but mainly because the wall helped keep him upright.

Reaching out with his good left hand he gripped the door handle and turned it slowly easing the door open before squeezing himself through the small gap anxious that as little as possible daylight could enter the room and alert his target. Yet it seemed his cover hadn't been blown, his target was unaware of his presence in the room.

Creeping across the room Dex missed the reassuring stability of the wall, silently cursing as he stubbed his toe on some random object in his path. Now hobbling he finished the final few feet, wishing he could ease himself down onto the bed yet doing so would definitely ruin the surprise. Reaching into his pocket Dex retrieved the single stemmed red rose a smug smile playing about his lips as he stroked the soft petals along the smooth slope of her exposed arm.

Alexis shifted in her sleep yet she didn't wake up and so Dex repeated the movement, this time up her arm before drifting across the curve of her shoulder then down to the hollow of her collarbone.

That woke her, one moment Alexis was half asleep trying to shrug off this irritant that was disturbing her the next she was jarred to sudden wakefulness, sitting up so suddenly in bed Dex had to reel back to avoid cracking heads together. Yet the sudden jerky movement played hell with his sense of balance, he fell back onto the bed trapping his wife's legs as she tried to scrabble away from the intruder, kicking him for good measure.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Alexis all but screamed reaching frantically for the switch for her bedside lamp, her horror quickly turning to bemusement as she caught sight of her husband sprawled gracelessly on his back.

Grasping his slightly winded stomach Dex managed to grunt out "Surprise."

"Oh Dex baby…Oh did I hurt you?"

"Just my pride." Dex muttered yet he allowed her to help him back into a sitting position. "Although a few inches lower and it might have been a very different story."

"And we wouldn't want that." Alexis retorted in all sincerity. "But how did you…The doctor swore to me he wouldn't release you before the weekend."

"Well I didn't exactly give him much choice, I smiled sweetly at our friendly gorgon of a nurse and discharged myself."

"And she let you?" Alexis's disbelief was obvious.

"I'm here aren't I?" Dex replied teasingly his eyes raking admiringly over his wife's figure in her form fitting nightgown, the cut of this one even made her breasts look fuller or perhaps he really had been away too long. "You're here…I'm here…She isn't." He added pointedly before glancing down to his lap, which already was showing his appreciation for her choice of nightwear.

Laughing at her husband's blatant admiration Alexis slid over and straddled his lap, pressing her breasts against his chest arching her back as his free hand came to rest in the small of her back holding her securely. "So what exactly did you have in mind Mr Dexter to take advantage of this new found freedom?"

"Taking advantage sounds like a damn good place to start." Dex growled lowering his mouth to press a hungry kiss to her shoulder, then up her neck before plundering her mouth ravenously; groaning into her mouth as Alexis rocked and ground against him. "Sweetheart you keep that up and this will be over far quicker than you'd like."

Pouting Alexis tilted her head presenting her lips tantalisingly close to his ear. "Could you use a hand Mr Dexter?"

"A hand…a mouth…whatever you are offering." Dex retorted crudely. "I want you so badly Alexis. Two weeks in a hospital, no privacy and my right hand is in a sling…You do the math."

"Then we'd better get you out of all these clothes first." Alexis teased her fingers unfastening his shirt buttons.

"Leave the shirt for now." Dex growled his hand tightening on her back for ballast as he lowered himself back down on the bed enjoying the sight of his wife straddling him. "Somebody wants to say howdy."

"All business this morning Dex." Alexis teased her nimble fingers making quick work of the button at the top of his jeans before tortuously slowly easing open his fly. "No time for conversation."

"You want to talk so badly…Talk to my partner down there he loves your talented tongue."

Smiling smugly Alexis lowered her lips to nip playfully at her husband's sensitive stomach, relishing the way he groaned and arched up towards her, blowing a teasing gust of air against him. "Nice to know someone around here appreciates my talents."

Opening his mouth Dex barely got to form a retort, moving his good hand from gripping the sheets to sliding into Alexis's short curls, Dex resolved to show her later that he more than appreciated her.

"God I am never leaving this bed again."

"Never?"

"Never ever." Dex sighed his eyes drifting shut as he felt his wife stroke his chest soothingly before pressing a light kiss to his bandaged shoulder.

"That should make moving day all the more interesting." Alexis teased snuggling into his side enjoying the warmth and security having him there generated.

"Oh yeah I can see the headline now, Dex Dexter poor exhausted husband to noted society nymphomaniac Alexis Colby-Dexter arrested for accidentally flashing half of Denver."

"I didn't hear you complaining about my appetite earlier Dex."

"Only because I needed every breath I could draw, I swear you've grown even more insatiable in my absence."

Laughing at his comment Alexis couldn't help the teasing retort that sprung from her lips. "Poor baby if you think I'm bad now…"

Quirking one eye open Dex frowned slightly. "Just what aren't you telling me Alexis, you've got that look again."

"What look?" Alexis asked teasingly.

"That look…That cat with the canary look…That I've just found the map to the family gold mine look. It's the same as back at the hospital."

"Are you sure its not just the I've had wild passionate sex with the man I love look?"

"No, that look I know." Dex countered turning on to his left side so he could study his wife closely. "This look is new…It's softer somehow." He added tenderly his eyes scanning every millimetre of her face as if to scrutinise the answer out of her features.

Biting her lip Alexis tilted her face up so she could gaze up into his eyes before answering smugly. "Is it now."

"It is."

"Well Mr Detective if you are so clever perhaps you would care to deduce what about me is so different, since you know me so well I imagine it should be relatively easy."

"That sounds like a challenge wife." Dex laughed playfully tickling her side, enjoying the way she squirmed against him.

"I could make it one…I give you say till the end of the weekend to work on it." Alexis retorted. "If you guess correctly you can name a prize of your choosing but if you don't then I get to name my reward."

"And what is to stop you from pretending I'm wrong even if I guess correctly." Dex chuckled. "No deal Alexis, I'll just have smother you with kisses until you break down and tell me all your secrets."

"I wouldn't lie, not about this Dex, it's far too important." Alexis answered softly before her thoughtful expression turned playful. "Of course if you don't think you can do it…"

Groaning as he realised he had walked right into that one Dex shook his head smiling ruefully down at his smirking wife. "Alright lady I accept your challenge, a weekend is plenty of time, now can we stop with all this chatter I have a thorough investigation to commence? Let's start with a top to toe inspection of the evidence at hand shall we?" He added ducking under the sheets.

Rolling back against her pillows Alexis's laughter suddenly turned to a surprised squeak, one thing she could say for her husband, when he set out do something he did it properly or not at all.

Part 44:

Watching as his wife leaned against the vanity, her slender fingers gripping the surface tightly as if to keep her steady Dex couldn't help but frown that was the second time he had caught her look more than a little unsteady on her feet. As he fumbled with his own black tie Dex watched her closely as she put the finishing touches to her make up, reaching for the blusher to hide the lack of natural glow in her cheeks, she looked far too pale without her make up.

Walking up behind her Dex slid his good arm around her small waist before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her bare shoulder catching Alexis's small smile in the mirror as she selected her jewellery for the evening.

"You know we don't have to go out tonight." Dex began pressing another kiss to the slope of her neck, even as he enjoyed the view. Alexis very rarely went completely strapless with her dresses but this figure hugging red velvet number was certainly the exception and it displayed her cleavage perfectly in Dex's eager eyes, perhaps a little too perfectly as he doubted he would be the only one looking.

Fastening a horribly expensive ruby and diamond necklace about her throat Alexis fumbled with her elbow length white silk gloves cursing as she tried to fasten the matching bracelet. "We have to go, it's for the pipeline, Blake would only sulk if we cancelled at the last minute."

"I can handle Blake Carrington." Dex pronounced confidently. "Seriously Darling you shouldn't push yourself if you are not feeling well."

"Who said I wasn't feeling well?" Alexis demanded applying one last coat of red lipstick.

"I know you Alexis and as per our little deal I have been watching you rather closely these past two days…"

"Really I hardly noticed." Alexis drawled sarcastically shooting him a suggestive little smirk. "Besides you only have a few hours left before I win our little bet darling, come up with anything yet?"

"Ah stop trying to change the subject." Dex chastised her. "You are not yourself; you don't have to pretend for me I can tell when you're coming down with something. You barely touched your breakfast, then at lunch you turned your nose up at the caviar and champagne, and my girl never turns them down. You can even use me as an excuse if you want, with this dammed useless shoulder and my arm in a sling a formal dinner is the last place I want to be."

"But this is important for both our companies besides Sable and Jason are flying in from LA and I refuse to give that woman permission to swan about Denver as though she owns the place again. All she knows how to do is spend Jason's money, she hasn't made a cent of her own yet she loves nothing better than attacking me…"

"Alexis…" Yet Alexis ignored Dex's attempt to placate her continuing with her rant as if he hadn't spoken, flinging her lipstick and compact into her clutch bag.

"If we weren't cousins and Jason wasn't so influential I'd love nothing better than to slap the smug smile off the little bitch's face and I don't want you falling for her little act." Alexis paused as if realising her husband was still in the room. "Sable's such a god damn flirt she enjoys nothing more than leading on other people's husbands then dropping them normally from a great height and to great embarrassment for their wives." Alexis added hotly surprising her husband who pulled back at the sudden change of mood.

"Feisty this evening aren't we?" Dex teased tilting his head to one side as if trying to figure out just what had triggered this new mood swing.

Sighing as she realised just how loud her rant had become Alexis apologised softly. "Sorry Darling it's just the prospect of sitting opposite Sable with only deadly dull Krystle to break the constant stream of vitriol, it practically turns my stomach."

"So lets not go." Dex exclaimed turning her round sliding his hand down her back to cup her bottom through the soft velvet pulling her against him. "Tell them I'm not up to it, that you think it's best if I stay in bed and we can have our own private party just here…"

"Just the two of us…" Alexis added sliding her hands up round his neck.

"Well unless you really want to invite your cousin to join us." Dex teased winking suggestively enjoying Alexis's look of mock outrage.

Slapping his chest playfully Alexis wagged a finger under Dex's nose. "You have a one track mind Mr Dexter."

"It's not my mind that you should be concerned about darling." Dex added rubbing her bottom suggestively. "Besides it's your own fault that dress…"

"What about my dress?" Alexis pouted pushing his hand away and reaching for her wrap, moving to catch glimpse of her finished reflection in the full length mirror. Twisting this way and that she was surprised to see the fabric pulled tighter over her stomach. The fact that her breasts pressed against the neckline she had been aware of, Dex's eyes had barely left her cleavage since she had put it on but she hadn't realised the pregnancy was showing elsewhere.

Smiling softly Alexis lifted a hand to rest on her stomach, stroking the fabric softly; she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer, at least not in evening dress. Her business suits should be fine for a while longer but an appointment with her couturiers suddenly seemed to be pressing.

Catching her suddenly softening expression Dex frowned once more this time in confusion. Following her over to the mirror Dex moulded himself against her back his left hand creeping round from her hip to cover her hand. "What is it?"

Startled from her internal musing Alexis couldn't but beam at her husband, laughing at his look of continued confusion, he really was most adorably obtuse about this. She had done everything but leave the sonogram on the side for him to come across and still he was clueless. Well there was still a few hours to go and she wasn't about to ruin the surprise, instead countering his question with one of her own. "So what's wrong with my dress?"

Swallowing nervously Dex smoothed his hand across the soft velvet enjoying the warmth of his wife's body through the tactile fabric. "It's…it's rather tight… in all the right places, and leaves very little to my fertile imagination…"

"Are you trying to tell me I am getting fat Dex!" Alexis teased enjoying the panicked look on her husband's face as he wondered just how to manoeuvre around that little bombshell.

"Not fat!" Dex exclaimed. "Definitely not fat…"

Laughing at his backpedalling Alexis reached up and brushed a kiss against his cheek, her red lipstick branding his skin, he was hers now, she was carrying another child, a child she wanted desperately and nobody not even Sable Colby could ruin this high. "Come on Darling, there is fashionable late and then there is ridiculously late, let's not give Sable more ammunition."

Part 45:

"So you must be husband number three?"

Sable Colby's opening greeting should have clued Dex into the type evening it was going to be yet it wasn't until they had taken their seat for dinner and the initial appetisers had been served that she really back her attack in force; oozing insincere praise for Alexis latest husband, "intercepting a bullet for you dear, it must be true love…"

"Don't sound so sour Sable, you'll curdle your milk." Alexis fired back barely missing a beat as she took a tiny sip from her champagne so as to keep up appearances.

Sable's eyes narrowed as Alexis quiet barb elicited a chuckle from Jason who turned to face his former sister-in-law.

"Well I for one am delighted you survived to be with us this evening." Jason added graciously his eyes dropping only once to her cleavage, which for Jason was the picture of restraint and gentlemanly conduct. "You certainly light up the room and Denver would be far drabber without you."

"Thank you Jason." Alexis accepted the compliment with a sweet smile that quickly turned predatory. "Now that I have got you here in person perhaps you will finally give me your honest opinion on Toffler's latest book, is it true he modelled his generational business model on the Colby family?"

"Ahhh I told you before Alexis I can neither confirm or deny the accusation, even if it does seem like a remarkable coincidence…"

"That Colby Enterprises is listed in the authors acknowledgements." Alexis finished for him, laughing at Jason's surprised expression.

"I'd forgotten how sharp you can be." Jason added bowing slightly in recognition of her point.

"Well it does come naturally."

"Like so many other talents Alexis." Sable cut in her chestnut eyes locking with her cousin before drifting back to the silent handsome Dex who shifted uncomfortably under her blatantly assessing gaze. "So Mr Dexter…May I call you Dex, we are family now after all?"

"Mrs Colby."

"Please it's Sable." Sable all but purred fluttering her long dark lashes. "You don't strike me as a reader of dull Wall Street inspired paperbacks…Tell me when Alexis here is burying her head in a book how do you spend your spare time, do you ride?"

"When I get the time." Dex answered politely taking a sip of his champagne as resisting the urge to tug on his collar, this woman was a shark, her eyes so dark they were almost hypnotic and she never seemed to blink it was unnerving. Setting his glass down Dex glanced to his left hoping to catch his wife's eye yet Alexis seemed oblivious quietly chatting with Jason, instead he slipped his hand down to squeeze her thigh, his annoyance growing when Alexis simply threw a smile in his direction before returning to her business discussion.

"I bet you are masterful in the saddle." Sable cooed. "They say handling a horse is very much like handling a woman, and if you can keep my cousin in check that says something for your skills."

The woman was blatant and shameful, yet on the surface her comments seemed innocent enough yet coupled with that low raspy voice and those suggestive eyes her insinuations were positively barefaced sexual innuendo.

"I seem to do just fine." Dex answered hoping his tan could conceal his blush before he deliberately turned to his right and startled Krystle by jumping into her conversation with Blake. "So little Krystina is well?"

Blinking in surprise as before this Dex had hardly spoken more than two words together to her Krystle nodded dumbly. "She is an angel. Blake and I bless every day she is in our lives."

"Well…that's good." Dex fumbled.

Krystle was a kind warm woman but they had nothing at all in common and she was so very different from Alexis that Dex couldn't help but wonder how strong a blow to the head Blake must have had to change his taste so very completely. Or perhaps it was precisely because she was Alexis's exact opposite that Blake felt comfortable in his marriage? Either way Dex was just relieved it left the field free for him, even though the nagging suspicion lingered on, if Blake ever changed his mind just how quickly would he lose his wife?

"Oh little Krystina is positively adorable." Sable gushed and Krystle smiled, completely oblivious to the other woman's ulterior motive. "She almost makes me broody, but well the idea of nappies and breastfeeding soon put me right off…What about you Alexis…Oh of course forgive me, sometimes from the way you dress and act I forget just how old you actually are."

Catching the end of Sable's comment Alexis tightened her grip on the arms of her chair.

"Sable…" Jason's voice contained a hint of warning but Sable simply flashed her large chestnut eyes at him before rounding once more on her cousin.

"Take tonight, so very brave of you to go strapless but then again it is a wonder what can be done with boning and a supportive bra, why it almost makes you look forty again." Sable added sweetly dripping her poison.

"Thank you Sable and may I add just how lovely you look, green is really your colour cousin…Oh no I suppose that is more of a dark blue it is so tricky to tell in this candlelight." Alexis countered all pretence at civility abandoned.

"Yes candlelight how very considerate of you to arrange it, it is so much more flattering on the older face, of course there is no need to tell you that, especially since you've hooked a man young enough to be your son."

"I would hardly think seven years would qualify me for that honour Sable."

"Is that all it is?…Perhaps this candlelight isn't all it's cracked up to be." Sable fired back pleased when Alexis physically recoiled.

Yet Alexis was saved from having to answer as their entrees arrived. Alexis had played it safe with a poached salmon served with green salad, nothing to strong or spicy to upset her unpredictable stomach, yet she hadn't accounted for the effect the other's choices would have on her. The moment Jason's rare steak was set down beside her; her stomach gave a warning lurch.

As the others tucked into their food Alexis had to settle for pushing her salad around her plate, a fact only noticed by Dex and of course Sable.

"What's the matter cousin isn't the salmon to your taste?"

"It's fine I'm just not very hungry." Alexis admitted reaching for her water to take a sip, as she doubted the champagne would stay down.

"Darling you need to eat, you didn't touch your lunch either remember." Dex's voice was low and worried at her ear and Alexis would normally have appreciated his concern but not when Sable was eagerly listening in and ready to pounce.

"Don't tell me you're on one of those fad detox diets Alexis…I had a friend who did one and sure it will shift those excess pounds." Sable drawled her eyes raking down the slightly too tight dress before back up to meet Alexis's furious expression. "But they leave you with terrible side effects, her breath was so bad her long suffering husband moved into the guest room and you've only just got yours back."

Trembling slightly Alexis warred with tossing the contents of her water glass in Sable's face, yet at the same time her damn hormones flared back up and she wanted nothing more than to burst into tears. Instead she settled for her only other option, retreating to fortify her defences and gather her own forces.

Slamming down her napkin on the table Alexis grasped her clutch bag startling her fellow diners when she stood suddenly. "Excuse me it has gotten rather stuffy in here, probably from all the hot air Sable is spouting. I need some fresh air."

Then ignoring her cousin's look of victory or the amused little smiles on Blake and Krystle's faces, or even the slightly guilty glance Jason shot her Alexis turned and stormed towards the exit, pushing her way through the crowd until she made it into the cool air of the terrace, the empty pool twinkling invitingly.

She just needed a moment alone to think, to regain control, to forget the way Sable's digs about her age, her weight and her appearance had made her feel. The way it stirred her up suppressed doubts about her ability to keep Dex's attention, as she grew older, what if after this baby she couldn't regain her figure? What if she really was too old to have another baby? Stamping down on her doubts Alexis refused to break, she was not going to give Sable the satisfaction of seeing her cry…

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

Turning round Alexis caught sight of her husband standing in the doorway, his handsome faced creased in concern. "I…I…" She managed to croak before the tears overwhelmed her, cursing her own stupidity and bemoaning the state of her makeup Alexis couldn't stop the sobs once they started. The soft security of Dex's arms as he pulled her to him, only made it worse and she clung to him as though he were a rock in a storm.

Holding Alexis as tightly to him as he could Dex's thoughts began to coalesce, all the symptoms of the last few days coming together to form one terrifying conclusion. She was sick, really sick and he had been more focused on getting into her knickers than getting to the bottom of her secrets. Pressing a desperate kiss to her forehead as he held her whilst she cried, Dex whispered earnestly praying that she heard him and believed him.

"Alexis dear god tell me what the hell is wrong…You can tell me anything I won't abandon you…If you're sick… not matter how bad it gets I'll be here for you darling."

Startled by Dex's conclusion Alexis blinked her tearstained eyes up at him, he looked in agony simply from the thought of it and she couldn't let him worry himself like this. "I'm not sick, Dex honestly I'm not."

"But you're not eating, getting dizzy, bursting into tears at the drop of a hat." Dex listed off everything he had observed, confused as Alexis smiled though her tears. "What else can I think?"

Reaching up to cup his face even as he brushed the tears from her own Alexis stood up to whisper in his ears. "Can you keep a secret?"

Taking Dex's simple nod for an answer, Alexis pulled back slightly, wanting to be able to see his face as she told him, wanting to imprint this moment in her memory forever. "I'm not sick Dex, I'm just pregnant."

Part 46:

For a moment Dex stood stunned unable to believe the words he had heard.

She couldn't mean…He must have misheard…Perhaps he had a few too many sips of champagne and it was interfering with his medication causing him to hallucinate. Yet Alexis continued to stare up at him her expression expectant as if waiting for him to say something and there was only one thing Dex could think of to say.

"Run that past me again."

Laughing at her husband's dumbfounded expression Alexis smiled broadly reaching up to cup his cheek as she stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper it again. "I'm…We're having a baby."

This time Dex was certain he hadn't misheard, and a joy like he hadn't ever felt before bubbled up and overwhelmed him and he started grinning like a punch-drunk idiot.

Alexis pregnant…Alexis pregnant with his child. It was unbelievable, incredible, amazing as if every wish he hadn't dare to make even in his wildest dream had suddenly come true.

"Well I have to admit I had expected a slightly more vocal reaction." Alexis added drolly, her sarcasm seemed to shake Dex out of his stupor.

Whooping loudly Dex slipped his good arm around her waist hauling her bodily up against him and spinning them both round.

"Urghhh Dex put me down." Alexis groaned as her stomach gave a warning lurch and Dex reluctantly obeyed. "Now I'm glad I didn't have dinner."

"Are you alright…Do you need some water…to sit down…Do you need a doctor or…"

"Dex, Dex." Alexis reached up and cupped his face. "I'm fine, trust me this is normal."

Shaking slightly from both the shock and his moment of panic Dex ran his free hand through his hair, he was going to be a father, he was really going to be a father. The sudden weight of that realisation made him stagger slightly. "I think I might need to sit down."

Helping him to a nearby sun-lounger Alexis stood and watched as the news finally sank in. Stroking his hair softly Alexis looked down at her husbands ashen face. "Do you need anything?"

Glancing up at her Dex smiled at the irony holding out his hand to pull her down into his lap. "Just you."

Sinking into her husband's arms Alexis settled herself down in his lap taking Dex's left hand and moving it so it rested over her stomach. Feeling the warmth of her body Dex rubbed his palm against the soft velvet, unable to believe that under his hand his own child was growing. Now it all made sense, her dizziness and lack of appetite, her strange mood swings and moments of strange introspection; even that secretive little smile now he knew the answer it was suddenly obvious.

And all of a sudden his mind was full of questions and they tripped off his tongue in rapid succession. "How long until…When did we…When did you find out?"

Reaching up Alexis rested her fingers across his lips to stall his questions so she had a chance to answer. "I'm about ten weeks along so I'm due in a little over six months, in April, but it might be a little earlier since this is such a late pregnancy."

Nodding as he absorbed all the details like a sponge Dex quickly counted back ten weeks, to a rather memorable two weeks. "Ten weeks so…"

"The Caribbean." Alexis answered for him sharing a knowing smile. "It seems you doing my packing had rather more lasting consequences on more than just my wardrobe."

"Oh my." Dex muttered shaking his head. "Should I grovel apologies now or should I save them for when you're as big as a house and cursing my libido?"

"Grovel all you want Dex, I'll think of some way for you to make it up to me, I think foot rubs whenever I want them not to mention you promising to indulge my every craving should be a good start."

Raising an eyebrow suggestively Dex leant down pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Every craving?" He muttered gravely, his deep voice caressing her ears.

Pouting slightly Alexis ran her fingertips down the buttons of his dress shirt. "Every craving Mr Dexter." She replied turning her head so she could kiss him tenderly.

Kissing her back Dex enjoyed the quiet moment, the feel of her in his arms and the gentle breeze of the night air on his skin. Pulling back to study her face Dex couldn't help the broad grin that pulled at his lips. "We're having a baby." He whispered the words so reverently, part of him having difficulty accepting it, part of him expected to wake up any moment.

"Believe me I know all about it." Alexis replied. "If I'm not feeling nauseous, my mood is swinging back and forth like a barometer and now I'm getting fat. I never put on weight this early in a pregnancy before, look at me I'm already showing, by the time I'm nine months pregnant I doubt I'd be able to move."

"I'll love you even if you are the size of a blimp. You know you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known and carrying my child….I doubt anything could make me happier." Dex placated her his hand cupping the small curve of her stomach. "Dear god I am going to spoil you both rotten."

"Oh well I won't object to that." Alexis answered her emerald eyes wide as she bit her lip coyly. "Dex…"

"Alexis?" Dex replied his dark eyes narrowing knowingly, his wife wanted something and she knew right now he was bound to agree to anything she wanted.

Running her hands up to thread into Dex's dark hair Alexis leaned in and nuzzled his cheek. "What do you say we skip the rest of this damn dinner and have our own private little party to celebrate?"

"Out here?" He retorted suggestively. "Or should we wait till we get home…Although I'm not sure I can keep my hands off you for that long."

"It is a little chilly out here but this is a hotel…" Alexis trailed off her emerald eyes alight with mischief. "And it has some wonderful suites or so I am told, and I doubt our dinner companions would miss us and we certainly wouldn't pine away from lack of their titillating conversation."

"I certainly won't, you were right that woman is down right scary." Dex agreed, helping Alexis to her feet, his arm moving protectively round her waist as they headed back inside. Stopping her just before they re-entered the hotel Dex paused and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, then her cheek before finally brushing his lips against hers.

Answering the question in her eyes Dex smiled whispering softly. "I love you Alexis. Thank you for agreeing to be my wife, for giving me a second chance, and for this little miracle. I will treasure you always I swear it."

Blinking back the tears that once again threatened Alexis cursed her hormones. "I love you too, thank you for never giving up on me Dex even when I gave you no reason to hope you held on. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"Well that's a relief." Dex joked stopped only by the look of devotion in Alexis's eyes. "Me too."

Leaning up Alexis pressed anther kiss to his lips before eagerly tugging on his hand. The time for words was over now there was only one thing left to do and Dex followed her eagerly back inside her gentle command ringing in his ears.

"Show me."


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue:

Up until now Dex Dexter had always hated hospitals probably because he seemed to have spent so many days in them recovering from being shot or stabled or even recovering from malaria. Yet right now Dex was just damn relieved to be here, there had been a few hours when he had more scared they would never make it to the damn place and he might be forced to deliver his three week premature child into the world with little more medical equipment than a roll of duck tape, a car jack and a rather useless spare tyre.

Running his hands through his dark hair Dex locked his eyes on the double doors behind which he could hear his wife screaming. He should be in there with her but considering his wife's current opinion of him perhaps it would be safer to stay out here at least until they had gotten some drugs into her.

And the day had started so well.

_Waking up Dex stretched and turned over onto his left his now fully recovered right arm sliding over Alexis's large belly stroking it affectionately, a sleepy smile spreading across Dex's lips as his child gave an answering kick into his father's hand. Every time he felt his child move beneath his hand it was like the first time, incredible. The proof that there really was a child growing inside his wife, his child, a child that in a few short weeks would be putting in an appearance. Just the knowledge that in a few weeks he would be a father for real had Dex grinning like an idiot._

"_Did you have to wake him up?" Alexis groaned without opening her eyes. "Now he's going to start dancing a jig on my bladder."_

_Pressing an apologetic kiss to her bare shoulder Dex whispered. "Do you want a hand up?"_

"_Well if you don't help, I won't make it to my feet." Alexis muttered mutinously finally opening her emerald eyes that seemed tired despite her having only just woken up._

_Touching the dark circles under her eyes Dex couldn't help but express his concern. "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine but the baby kept me awake most of the night, he'd finally settled down and then you had to go and wake him up again." Alexis added bitterly but she accepted his help to get to her feet, waddling as quickly as she could in the direction of the bathroom her hands locked on her lower back, which as usual protested the movement and the extra weight._

_Despite Alexis's acerbic reply Dex continued to grin, finding her gait and her general grumpiness more than a little amusing and as if sensing this Alexis's voice drifted through from the bathroom._

"_And you can wipe that smug grin off of your face Dex Dexter, since you're so anxious to play daddy you can get plenty of practice this afternoon at LB's birthday party I volunteered you for diaper duty, dear god you'll need the preparation."_

_That particular piece of news managed to wipe the grin from his lips and Dex wrinkled his nose slightly in disgust, he was fully prepared to change his own child's diapers but other peoples, oh no, well he would just have to find someway to get out of it. _

"_Are you sure you should be going at all Alexis, I distinctly remember your doctor threatening you with permanent bed rest if you continued to ignore his demands to slow down. The baby could come at any time now, do you really think the stress of a 3 year olds birthday party is a good idea."_

"_Dex you are not getting out of it!" Alexis snapped remerging from the bathroom trying to fasten her robe about her large stomach before giving up the idea entirely. "I am not missing LB's birthday just because I am pregnant. I organised and held Fallon's second birthday party when I was eight months pregnant with Steven; this time around all I have to do is turn up claim a comfortable seat and enjoy ordering Blake's staff around."_

_Bowing to the inevitable Dex swung his feet out of bed padding over to his wife who was already searching through her extensive wardrobe for the dress she had made especially for the occasion. Alexis Colby-Dexter may have been eight months pregnant and she would never have cause to wear the dress again but that hardly mattered to her, what mattered was appearing as her elegant and stylish self even when her figure closer resembled that of a whale._

"_Alexis the party isn't until one."_

"_I know that Dex I can tell the time thank you, it is my figure that has gone not my mind."_

_Taking a deep breath as he had become accustomed to when dealing with his hormonal stubborn wife, Dex reached out and caught her hands before she accidentally ripped one of her many dresses in her hurry. "It's not even ten yet, if you insist on going to this party I am going to insist that you spend at least the next hour in bed."_

"_Being bored out of my mind." Alexis answered stubbornly yet she allowed Dex to pull her back to bed, letting him arrange the pillows so that they supported her back and kept her upper body raised so as to ease the strain on her heart._

_Sliding down next to her Dex slid his hands over the smooth silk of her nightgown his hands unfastening and tugging down her robe so he could stroke the exposed skin of her arms and shoulders. "Let me help you relax." He insisted moving so he could rub her sore neck and down her aching back._

"_Oh that feels good." Alexis moaned despite herself, closing her eyes and putting herself completely into her husband's hands. There was something so comforting and yet sensual about Dex's touch, he touched her so reverently like she was delicate expensive porcelain and yet he couldn't stop touching her._

_As Alexis arched into his touch Dex smiled leaning down to press butterfly kisses to her slender neck and then across her shoulder. It had been a busy few weeks with him having to spend a lot of time at the pipeline to try and get ahead so that he could take time off after the baby arrived. As a result it had also been a dry few weeks, Alexis understood his preoccupation and what with her bump growing ever larger, sex wasn't something that they could just spontaneously enjoy. _

_The second trimester of her pregnancy had almost exhausted Dex, Alexis had always had an impressive sexual appetite but the pregnancy hormones seemed to increase it substantially. It had almost been a relief when having reached seven months Alexis declared herself too unwieldy and sex too much like hard work to bother with. Besides she had the new house to decorate and a nursery to plan and Dex was happy to see her nesting. _

_However that was several weeks ago now and as he had plenty of time to get her in the right mood Dex was determined to find a position that they could both enjoy._

"_God I love you Alexis." He whispered reverently brushing back her curls from her beautiful face, before sliding his hand down to support her stomach leaning over to press chaste kisses to her face._

_Blinking her eyes open Alexis stared up at him her emerald eyes still slightly unfocused as a soft smile played about her lips. Reaching up she stroked his face tenderly. "I love you to Dex."_

"Mr Dexter….Mr Dexter…"

Blinking as he was jarred back to the present Dex was surprised to see a nurse wearing scrubs standing in front of him, somehow she had crept up on him and Dex could only imagine what Daniel would have to say about that; he was probably sitting on some cloud somewhere laughing his arse off as a tiny nurse caused Dex to jump out of his skin.

"We're ready for you now if you'd like to follow me we can get you into a gown."

Swallowing nervously Dex wondered if he really wanted to go in there after all. Yet he wasn't about to tell the tiny nurse that, so timidly he got to his feet and followed her through the double doors knowing his life was about to change forever.

"_Remind me while we are here again?"_

_Leaning back in her chair Alexis rubbed her aching back, gratefully accepted the large iced tea Gerard offered before turning to her sulking husband who had escaped the screaming children playing party games on the lawn to return to the terrace and her side. _

"_Call it practice darling, you can plan something bigger and better for our little one."_

"_Oh no I'll leave the party planning to my far more brilliant wife." Dex replied charmingly as he perched himself on the side of her chaise resting his hand on her bump as he pecked at her lips. Pulling away he was surprised when Alexis pouted, reached up to catch his tie tugging him back down to her level._

"_You can do better than that Mr Dexter."_

_Laughing at her playful tone Dex wiggled his eyebrows. "Wasn't I enough earlier?"_

"_Oh you were more than enough." Alexis replied smugly her fingers trailing across his jaw before sliding into his hair pulling his mouth down to meet hers._

_Their kissing session was passionate and full of affection and awkwardly interrupted by a pointed cough._

_Pulling away Dex turned to stare behind him, finding that they had gained an embarrassed audience._

"_Afternoon Blake…Amanda darling you look lovely that colour really suits you." Alexis gushed smiling at her daughter who smiled but the smile didn't exactly reach her eyes. _

_Although Amanda had outwardly made all the right noises about her mother's pregnancy she had remained reserved and had pulled back from the happy couple. Alexis had been saddened by her daughter's withdrawal but she could understand that after her own miscarriage seeing her own mother expecting a child couldn't have been easy._

"_Alexis, Dex." Blake's greeting was polite yet he didn't try to hide his disapproval of their behaviour. "LB is about to start opening his presents…"_

"_Oh right, Dex help me up." Alexis commanded and Dex knew better than to object helping his wife to her feet._

"_ooh." Alexis grunted her hand flying to her back, a frown marring her beautiful face._

"_Alexis?"_

_Waving aside his concern Alexis muttered. "It's nothing just back ache."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Dex…" Alexis's warning growl cut off any further objection from her husband as he strode forward and grasped Blake and Amanda's arms stopping them from running away. "So where is the birthday boy?"_

_Shaking his head as his stubborn wife waddled off to rejoin the party Dex's wondered how the hell he was going to get her to take it easy._

"Alright Mr Dexter you can go in now."

Gathering his courage Dex pushed through the double doors following the sound of his wife's cursing, entering the delivery room Dex felt his nerves double as his wife's eyes locked on him the moment he entered.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in. It's about time you got here Dex." Alexis growled before her fingers clenched into fists as another contraction rolled over her. "Ooooh you are sleeping on the couch for the next year…If you even so much as touch me again, I swear I will castrate you."

Swallowing down those threats Dex nodded placidly. It wasn't anything he hadn't already heard in fact compared to some of the things she had said to him earlier he was quite tame.

"How are you doing Darling."

Huffing as she tried to blow the sweat stained fringe out of her face Alexis panted trying to fend off her growing exhaustion. "How do you think I am doing Dex, I am in labour, our child is in a hurry for some god damned reason of its own and I am going to have to squeeze something the size of a melon out of an opening currently the size of a lemon. Why don't you try it and see how hot you feel?"

Choosing not to answer Dex accepted the moist towel a smirking nurse offered him, wiping the sweat back from Alexis's face, brushing her fringe back and placing a kiss on her forehead as her face creased as another contraction washed over her. As she groped for his hand he took it allowing her to squeeze it as hard as she needed as his other hand helped support her weight.

"Ok Mrs Dexter your contractions are practically one after the other now and you are fully dilated, it shouldn't be much longer now. I'll just go get the doctor."

"Sod much longer get this baby out of me now!" Alexis screeched digging her fingernails into her husband's hand.

"Just hold on Alexis." Dex muttered softly. "You are doing amazingly I am so proud of you."

Sobbing as the next contraction felt like it was ripping her apart Alexis could only grunt. "Dex I can't its too hard."

"You can just a bit longer, I swear it will only be a little longer." Dex insisted as if repeating a mantra surprised when Alexis managed to smirk even though her pain.

"That's what you said in the car, remember?"

Nodding as he supported his wife through another contraction the door opening and admitted the doctor who took one look at his patient and pulled on his gloves; he remembered alright, there had been a moment when he thought he might have to take that doctors place in delivering his child.

"_Are you planning on giving me the silent treatment all the way back to the house?"_

_Huffing Alexis turned and stared out of the window ignoring all of Dex's attempt to make nice. _

"_Look I am sorry I made you leave the party early but I won't have you putting yourself or our child at risk just because you want to out lady of the manor Krystle, she isn't eight months pregnant Alexis and she isn't my wife."_

_Huffing again even if his genuine concern did seem to thaw her frostiness slightly Alexis at least didn't push her husband's hand away this time when he reached out to rub her stomach._

"_Your mummy is being her usual stubborn self little one, I do hope when you join us out here you will help daddy work on that; two against one should at least even the odds."_

"_Dex stop disturbing the baby, he isn't interested in your grovelling."_

_Quirking a smile Dex leant down and pressed a kiss to Alexis's large stomach. "You love hearing your daddy's voice don't you princess."_

"_I don't know why you persist in your delusions, I'm due a boy and this pregnancy feels like I did with Adam and Steven."_

"_It's a little girl who will be the image of her beautiful mother or we are sending her back my love." Dex teased surprised when he felt a ripple move over his wife's stomach. "What the hell was that?" He demanded turning to Alexis who was scowling rubbing her stomach._

"_Braxton Hicks, I've been getting them on and off the last few days." Alexis confessed yet there was something slightly unsure in her tone that set Dex's sense on edge._

"_You're sure?"_

"_Dex just stop fussing." Alexis exclaimed and Dex could sense another argument brewing yet before he could reply there was a sound similar to a blast and he reacted automatically throwing himself over his wife._

_The limousine skidded before coming to a halt with a sharp judder and a crunch. As soon as they were still Dex lifted his head checking the surroundings but they were the only car around._

"_Alexis…Alexis are you alright…Is the baby alright?"_

"_As soon as you get your heavy hide off of us we will be." Alexis groused and Dex moved quickly to oblige turning to talk to their driver._

"_Eric what the hell was that?"_

"_A blow out Mr Dexter, I lost control and if it hadn't been for the tree we might have rolled into a ditch…God I am sorry."_

_Sighing in relief Dex could cope with a simple accident, but the idea of someone targeting his wife and child that really terrified him, reaching for the car phone Dex cursed when he picked up only to find it dead. "It's alright Eric just head up to the freeway and see if you can get us some help."_

_As soon as the young driver had staggered out of the car Dex turned his attention back to his strangely silent wife. "Come on Alexis let's get you out of this car."_

_Nodding Alexis allowed him to pull out of the car, freezing suddenly as she tried to stand up. "Oh shit."_

_Glancing down Dex was about to ask what was wrong but the rapidly growing pool of fluid at his wife's feet gave him his answer without needing to pose the question. "Oh shit indeed."_

"Come on Mrs Dexter I can see the head the baby is crowning, on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can….And push...Keep pushing…Just a little more…You're doing brilliantly."

Alexis's screams tore at Dex's heart she was clearly in agony and all he could do was stand here and whisper words of support, he could take her pain on himself and help her bear it, he couldn't deliver the child for her. At least here she had the nurses and the doctors doing everything they could to help her, out in the forest alone he wouldn't have been any use to her.

Now all he could do was thank god for that forest ranger and wonder just how large a donation he was going to make to try and repay his good fortune.

For now his focus had to be on his wife, on the child that was moments away from being born.

As Alexis screamed herself hoarse another shriller cry joined the chorus and Dex literally felt as though a bucket of water had been thrown over him. That was his child. His little boy or girl crying out for the first time and Dex felt truly honoured to be here.

Hearing her child Alexis seemed to gather her last reserves of strength, her grip on Dex's hand increasing as she bared down, screaming out her determination as she passed the broad shoulders and the rest of the child slipped out into the doctor's waiting arms.

Gasping and crying Alexis pulled on Dex's arm to help her stay up, sagging into his arms as the doctor wrapped the screaming bundle in a towel before laying it on her chest.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Dexter you have a beautiful baby…"

"_Urghhhh…"_

"_Are you having another contraction?" Dex asked cursing his stupidity when Alexis turned her head to glare at him._

"_No Dex I just thought I'd try out the primal scream technique I've heard it can be quite therapeutic for dealing with stressful situations." Alexis drawled sarcastically. "God dammit how much longer am I going to have to sit here?"_

"_It won't be much longer I swear it I bet Eric has reached the freeway by now." Dex reassured her yet glancing at his watch he didn't feel quite the same confidence. He had been timing her contractions as their la mars instructor had recommended, she had suggested that by the time the contractions were five minutes apart they really should be at or at least on their way to the hospital and that last contraction was only six minutes apart. _

_Yet Alexis didn't need to hear his nervousness she needed him to be strong and reassure her, to try and keep her and the baby calm and there was one conversation that was certain to keep her distracted._

"_So since junior here is on the way don't you think we should settle on some names?"_

_Huffing as she shrugged off her lightweight jacket Alexis wished she could change into a nice lightweight nightgown. "No matter how much you want it Dex, I won't name my son Farnsworth or Samuel, Dexter tradition be damned."_

"_Alright, but since its a little girl none of that will matter." Dex insisted relieved when Alexis smiled and shook her head before closing her eyes as she tried to will away the pain._

"_You keep deluding yourself Dex."_

"_How about Emily?"_

"_Dull." Alexis countered shifting to try and support her aching back._

"_Elizabeth?"_

"_Too traditional." _

"_Constance?"_

"_Now you are taking the piss." Alexis snapped opening one eye to glare at him._

"_Grace?"_

"_Why don't you suggest Faith, Chastity or Felicity whilst you're at it?" Alexis drawled sarcastically. _

"_Because considering her parents the likelihood of those is somewhat remote." Dex quipped and Alexis couldn't help but laugh slapping Dex when it triggered another contraction._

"_They're getting worse?" Dex noted brushing her hair back._

"_And closer." Alexis observed. "Don't think I hadn't noticed, I have done this before you know."_

"_Alright seriously surely you must have an idea for a girls name, even if you don't think it is a girl, there is still a chance and since you loath my suggestions…"_

_Pausing before answering Alexis's voice was soft and almost vulnerable. "Rose…Rose Colby-Dexter."_

"_A Rose from my English-Rose." Dex mused a soft smile playing about his face. "I love it."_

"_Good. Not that it is going to matter, since we are having a boy." Alexis insisted a knowing look on her face that Dex found it difficult to argue with._

"We have a son Dex."

Gazing down at the squirming bundle Dex got the first look at his son, he had a head of dark hair, a slightly squashed face and one hell of a set of lungs on him.

"He's perfect." Was all Dex could gasp leaning to press a grateful kiss to his wife's lips before pressing one to his son's forehead, thankful that the nurse had been able to at least wipe his little face clean before presenting him to his parents.

"Would you like to cut the cord Mr Dexter?"

Beaming Dex accepted the scissors from the doctor not squeamish in the slightest, which clearly surprised him, "I'd be delighted to."

A moment later newly freed from his mother Dex was able to hold his child for the first time, unable to contain the tears that sprung to his eyes as his son's fist closed instinctively around the finger that stroked his tiny little palm. Five perfect tiny little digits, complete with fingernails gripped his middle finger and the strength of his child surprised him.

"My god Alexis thank you…thank you. He's the most precious thing I've ever seen."

"You're welcome Darling." Alexis replied her voice revealing just how exhausted she really was.

Suddenly a nurse appeared at his elbow, "Mr Dexter if you'll come with me we can get your son weighed and measured and then you can give him his first bath."

"But Alexis…" Dex began unwilling to leave his wife's side until he was certain she was going to be alright and yet he wasn't prepared to hand his son over to a complete stranger even a nurse.

"Let the doctor finish with your wife we won't be long."

"Go Dex I'll see you in a few minutes." Alexis insisted and in the face of her approval Dex followed the nurse into the next room.

He watched avidly as his son was unwrapped from his blanket, his weight recorded along with his height, his reflexes checked along with his hearing and finally prints of his hands and feet taken for his hospital record before slipping a tiny little medical bracelet onto his wrist.

Baby Dexter.

Finally Dex was handed him back as a nurse ushered them into yet another room where a midwife showed a shell shocked Dex how to support his son as she cleaned him off before showing a far superior range of skills as she quickly and efficiently dressed his son in a tiny nappy and sleep suit before handing a now sleepy baby back to his father.

Staring down into his son's yawning face Dex could sympathise it had been one hell of a day.

"_Dex when we get out of here remind me why the hell we decided to move out of the city."_

"_Because you wanted this one to have room to run around and you wanted to try and outshine the Carringtons." Dex answered drolly._

"_It was a rhetorical question Dex." Alexis hissed smacking her husband for good measure. "Dear god where the hell is Eric!"_

"_He'll be back soon Alexis." Dex tried to placate her but as tears sprang to her eyes Dex realised just how scared she really was. Her contractions were close and the baby could come at any time._

"_I can't have this baby here Dex, I just can't he's early and you know the doctor warned us he might need extra support."_

"_Shush Darling help will be here soon."_

_And then as if prophetic his words came true, out of the forest slightly further down the road a Forest Ranger truck turned onto the road._

_Jumping out of the limousine Dex ran to flag him down frightening the living daylights of a rather pale faced young man._

"_You've got to help me my wife is having a baby."_

"_Oh umm sure…" The ranger blustered taking one look at the smashed up limousine before reaching for his radio. "I'll get an ambulance to meet us at the service station on the freeway if they try to get down they'll only get lost."_

_Nodding Dex raced back Alexis's side Dex helped her out of the car realising quickly that there was no way Alexis would make it over to the truck under her own steam. Leaning down he scooped her up into his arms carrying his wife over to the Ranger's truck. With her settled safely Dex could only watch she clock and hope against hope they made it in time._

_As if sensing their worry the ranger turned, reassuring smile lighting up his young handsome face. "Don't worry Ma'am we'll have you in the hospital soon."_

_Lifting her head from the crook of Dex's neck Alexis fixed her large emerald eyes on the young man's face. "Do I have your word on that Mr…"_

"_Evans….Maxwell Evans Ma'am and yes you do even if I have to drive you the whole way myself."_

"Well there are my two favourite boys. I thought you'd gotten lost you'd been gone so long."

Alexis was propped up against fresh pillows having been moved from the delivery room back to her private room in the maternity ward. She had also found the time to change out of the vile hospital robe into a nightgown, even if it was dowdy and cotton it was still better than the scratchy robe and at least now she could unbutton it to feed her son.

"Hey there Mummy." Dex called out waving his son's little arm before reluctantly relinquishing his son into Alexis's outstretched arms yet it was worth it when he saw Alexis's face soften in a way he had never seen before.

"Hello little man, you gave us quite the scare you know." Alexis cooed stroking her son's soft hair entranced when he opened his eyes long enough to blink up at her his little mouth moving as if he imitating a goldfish.

"Is he going to start screaming again?" Dex asked when his son scrunched up his face and began to whimper.

"No he's hungry." Alexis answer shifting him onto one arm so she could unfasten her nightgown, moving her son into position she smiled then winced as he latched on eagerly. "Damn I'd forgotten how much that smarts."

Taking a seat beside her on the bed Dex watched entranced as his wife fed their son for the first time, it was a perfect moment and one he was determined to treasure. Suddenly he was sitting there grinning like an idiot; he was a father, a father to a beautiful perfect little boy.

Glancing up Alexis caught sight of his punch drunk grin, returning it with a broad smile of her own. "Well what are you grinning about Mr Dexter?"

Laughing Dex leant forward and kissed her gently pulling away he gazed down at their child who had fallen fast asleep whilst feeding.

"Nothing much, the woman of my dreams just gave me a son, an ordinary day." Dex teased stroking his son's dark hair.

"He has your ears." Alexis suddenly commented and Dex turned to study the sleeping baby closely.

"You're right he does." Dex added studying his son closely for any other similarities, hoping probably in vain that his son might be fortunate to inherit his mother's eyes if nothing else. "So…"

"So?"

"He needs a name Alexis and after everything I saw you go through this afternoon I think it's only fair that you have that honour."

"Really?" Alexis's surprise was obvious. "Anything I want, say I wanted to name him after a man who had a life changing impact on one of his parents…Even if it is a name used by a member of the family already?"

Swallowing Dex immediately regretted his magnanimousness. Surely she couldn't mean to name their child after Blake yet he had given his word and although it would be like a knife to his stomach every time he called his child by that name he couldn't change his mind now. "Whatever you want."

"Then I think his name should be Daniel, Daniel Maxwell Colby-Dexter."

For a moment Dex sat their stunned. Whatever he expected he had not expected that, to name their son after the man that had been more like a father to him than any other; the man whose absence still pained him. Not stopping the tears that sprung to his eyes Dex allowed them to roll down his cheeks before wiping them away.

"Hey there little Daniel." Dex choked, stroking his son's plump cheek.

As if realising the importance of this moment Daniel opened his eyes to gaze sleepily up at his parents, then as if deciding there wasn't anything really interesting going on he yawned and went back to sleep.

Turning back to his wife Dex leant forward and kissed her tenderly trying to express in that kiss the depth of his love and devotion. Somehow he couldn't imagine life could get much better than this.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Shaking his head Dex wrapped his arms around his family determined to keep them safe from all harm for as long as his strength allowed him. It hardly seemed possible from where they started that they had ended up here, they had come so close to loosing everything and Dex couldn't imagine being able to live without them.

"Believe me love that couldn't be possible."


End file.
